Eight Nights At Sea
by karmacanary
Summary: Captain Hook is sailing the seas, trying to forget his time with Emma now that she's decided to stay with the father of her child. He encounters Rina, a woman with a secret she cannot tell. She barters her passage aboard the Jolly Roger with the only thing Hook appears to be interested in. Can eight nights at sea lead to more? Rated M for seriously steamy scenes.
1. Chapter 1 - Fortuitous Circumstance

Rina had been watching him for hours.

She and her brother had avoided the docks for more than a week, knowing it was the first place they'd be looked for. They'd spent their time in a hidden mountain cave not far from the lake that bordered her father's land, waiting for the search parties to fan out and move inland.

With a couple of good disguises, they'd managed to rent a room at an inn near the docks, posing as stable assistants who were there for the monthly horse auction. The auction also provided just the right amount of bustle and chaos to confuse anyone who might still be on the lookout for a young woman and her brother.

She'd been making discreet inquiries for the past two days, trying to determine which ship's captain would be best for her purposes. Unfortunately, her choices were limited and it appeared that there wasn't one of them that couldn't be bought off for information, if the price was right. She was just going to have to find her way onto a ship and make it into another port where they weren't as likely to know her or her brother.

Rina knew the ship before her wasn't the smart choice. Pirate ships weren't the best transportation, in general. But she'd watched the man in black for a good long while yesterday, and she'd even slipped down to the dock last night after Aven had gone to sleep to watch the man again. It was very late and he'd been sitting alone on the deck of his ship, his back against the rail and his arms wrapped around one knee as he looked out at the sea and up at the stars. The moonglow had played across his features, and when the breeze picked up, he turned his face into the wind.

Rina had never seen a man so beautiful. Something about him pulled her closer, and she'd felt something inside her grow, like a song that needed to be sung. She'd finally moved back into the shadows, forcing her legs to return her to the inn, scolding herself the entire way. It wasn't like her to be turned by a pretty face. Still, he had a ship.

But that ship wasn't the smart choice. Besides, there was no way to get aboard without being seen. From the looks of it, they were almost underway. She pulled the hood of her cloak further down to cover more of her face, and stepped out onto the dock to look for her brother.

As luck would have it, Aven was hurrying toward her, his satchel swinging as he walked. He swerved out of the way of a large crate being wheeled up to the ship and bumped squarely into the man in black. Rina didn't think, she just moved – before the man could render a cuff or a kick, Rina was between them, helping Aven to his feet and in the process, tripped over her own. Once again, the man in black got the brunt of it. With a sound of exasperation, he pushed her off him, steadying her by the shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, lads. Did your mother not teach you common manners?"

Her brother stood frozen, staring at the man in panic. Rina ducked her head and lowered her voice, making it as gruff as possible.

"Your pardon sir. Won't happen again."

She started to move off, but he hadn't let go of her shoulder yet. His hand moved around to chuck her under the chin.

"See that it doesn't." He turned his attention to his bos'n. "Look alive, Mr. Smee. This needs to make its way down to the hold."

"What is it, Cap'n?" Mr. Smee stared up at the crate. "It's awfully large. It might not clear the hatch."

"Textiles. Rare materials that we can sell for a lot of gold. Won it due to a fortuitous roll of the dice. Now round up some hands and get it moved. Once it's secured, we're on our way."

Rina was a few paces down the dock, but still listening intently. She pulled her brother aside.

"Can you get us in the crate, Aven? Quickly?"

Aven looked back, then nodded. Rina's fingers lingered on her chin, where she could still feel the warmth of pirate's touch.

"Time for a diversion," She said, heading off down the dock.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Stowaways

The tumult at the dock was drawing a crowd of terribly amused onlookers. The shouting was growing quite loud, and a catfight had broken out between two women – one of whom was now missing a patch of hair. Over the din and amidst the flailing of fists and feet, an authoritative voice rang out:

"Enough!" Hook jumped down off the rail of the ship and landed squarely on the dock. "What in blazes is going on here, Mr. Smee?"

"Cap'n," Mr. Smee stammered. "They're here about the job."

"Who?" Hook said, clearly confused. "What job? What the devil are you talking about?"

One woman pushed forward. "Hook, you have to pick me!"

"No me!" Called another.

"He'll pick you if he wants the pox, you nasty baggage! I'm the one he wants!"

Several other women added their voices and another scuffle broke out as they elbowed and shoved, tearing at clothes and raking nails across faces and shoulders. Hook found himself pushed and pummeled in the middle of the fray.

"Stop!" He called out, raising his arms. The women quieted, jostling and poking in a more subdued fashion.

Hook looked down at the redheaded wench closest to him.

"Scarlet, if you please, what are they all talking about?"

Scarlet straightened immediately, pushing her ample bosom forward to rub enticingly against Hook's arm.

"You sent word around the dock that you're looking for a companion your journey, and here I am. Send the rest away, lovey." She grinned widely, then remembered her missing teeth and closed her lips into a tight smile.

"You won't have to pay me, Cap'n!" Shouted another woman nearby.

"Or me!" Another chimed in, and several more began to bicker for his attention as well. Hook had reached his limit.

"Ladies! Go home! Someone is apparently having a joke at my expense. I sent no such word and I have no such plans. Go home." Hook made a disgusted sound as the women howled in protest. He leaned down to address his bos'n.

"Are we loaded yet, Mr. Smee?"

"Almost, Cap'n, The crate's being moved to the hold just now – we had to wait for the crowd to clear."

"Have you any idea who caused this uproar?" Hook rubbed the back of his neck as he climbed the stairs back up to the deck.

"No sir." Mr. Smee bent down to haul the stairs up and secure them on the deck. "Wait!" He remembered. "There was the man you played darts with last night. He swore he'd repay you when you hit him in the arse."

Hook let out a chuckle. "Oh yes, I remember now." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I had that coming. I was a bit drunk." Hook's eyes scanned the deck and the dock beyond it.

"Shove off, Mr. Smee. Turn us into the wind."

"Aye, Cap'n." Mr. Smee called out orders to the hands as Hook stood, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. He really had been a mess the previous night. He was lucky the man only pranked him instead of really trying to hurt him. He'd been furious, and rightly so. It was a great shot and that dart was buried an inch deep in the bugger's fat arse.

Hook made it halfway up the stairs to the wheel deck when a shout came from below. He quickly swung himself down onto the deck, throwing open the hatch to the hold, then stepped of the way as the two boys he'd run into on the dock were shoved up the ladder. They came to a halt in front of him, their eyes downcast.

"And what have we here?" He asked a crewman.

"Stowaways, Cap'n. They were hiding in the crate. We couldn't get it down through the doorway, so we were going to empty it out and fit the goods around some of the other cargo, since it's just cloth and such. Got a bit of a surprise when we opened it up." The crewman shoved them both forward.

Hook studied the boys in silence, his eyes hard.

"Do you know what we do with stowaways?" His voice was quiet, but all the more deadly for it. One boy's head snapped up, and his eyes widened in fear. The other remained staring obstinately at the ground, his hood still blocking his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Hook commanded. The other boy continued to stare at the deck, shaking his head stubbornly. This kind of disrespect couldn't be allowed. Hook reached out, intending on ripping the hood off and forcing the boy to meet his eyes, when the other boy reached out, knocking his hand aside.

It only took a second for the boy to land in a sprawl after Hook backhanded him in reflex. He was scrambling to get to his feet, but ceased his struggling when the end of Hook's sword lifted his chin.

"Now then," Hook began – but his words were cut short when he felt the press of a dagger at his own throat. His rolled his eyes, but lowered the point of the sword.

"Very bad form, my boy. You're outnumbered. You've nowhere to go. And now you're going to die." He whirled quickly, his hook catching the collar of the boy's cloak and pulling him off balance as Hook's sword hand crashed down, knocking the knife out of the boy's hand. He completed the move by swinging the lad hard into the mast pole, and then got the shock of his life as he flattened himself against him.

He was a she. And as Hook looked down into an amazing pair of crystal-blue eyes, his mouth parted in pure surprise. It wasn't often he was thrown this badly. Who the hell was she? He slowly moved the hook from where it was entangled in her cloak, but kept himself against her.

There was no mistaking a pair of breasts that soft and full, especially when they were moving with every rapid breath she took. She had flawless skin, and delicately arched brows in a shade of blonde so light they were nearly white. High cheekbones, a small nose and a softly trembling mouth finished the picture from the neck up. If the rest of her matched what was above, it was no wonder she went about masquerading as a boy.

He finished his perusal, and returned his gaze again to her eyes, which were flashing now in anger. This amused him, considering the position he had her in and the fact that she barely reached his chin in height. She was in no position to do him any real damage, but he admired her for trying, damn him if he didn't.

He smiled, shifting a bit against her. The anger in her gaze was replaced by a moment of shock and then something fleeting sparked in her eyes before she quickly lowered them. Her lips parted, and she let out a long, slow breath.

"What's your name, love?"

Her eyes closed briefly, and he felt a shiver run through her that had nothing to do with fear. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, and he pressed himself into her again, smirking in satisfaction as another shudder shook her.

"Well, well, well…" He murmured thoughtfully. "Isn't this an interesting development?" He backed off, sheathing his sword. The young man that was traveling with her had gained his feet, but was being held by his crew. He could see now that they were brother and sister – twins most likely, from the look of their age. Not as young as he'd thought them to be, but older - though neither had much height. It was only too easy to mistake them as lads.

Hook's gaze moved from one to the other. "Which of you is going to start talking? Hmm?"

The girl's eyes locked on her brothers, and she gave a small, almost imperceptible shake of her head. Hook saw it, and his eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms and tilted his head toward the brother, giving one of the crewman a short nod. A blade appeared at the brother's throat, and the girl made a strangled sound.

"Last chance. One of you had better start talking because I'm starting to get angry." His eyes shifted back to the girl, who was still backed against the mast. He looked her up and down slowly, adding "And there are consequences for that, love."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bargain

"Very well," Hook said, uncrossing his arms. "Throw him in the hold. He glanced sideways at the girl before his hand lashed out, trapping her wrist in an iron grip. "You're coming with me."

Hook pulled her forward, behind the stairs leading to the upper deck, and through the cabin door. He shoved her inside unceremoniously before shutting the door behind him and leaning on it for good measure. He crossed his arms once again, pulling one booted foot up flat against the door as he studied her.

"Well, then," he arched a brow. "Shall we start with your name, love?"

Rina looked at him mutely.

"You do realize that this is my ship, and as its Captain, I can have you tossed in the hold, whipped – if you're into that sort of thing – or pitched overboard?"

He pushed off the door with his foot, taking two long strides across the room to stand in front of her. "You're in a precarious position, love." He brought his hook up, sliding it from just under her chin down along the collar line of her cloak. "I would suggest you start talking before I head below and get what I need out of your companion."

Rina's eyes widened with alarm. Not Aven!

"Please," she said, unable to break his gaze. "He can't tell you anything. He can't talk at all. Please."

Hook leaned in uncomfortably close, his breath feathering her lips.

"I do like that word," he said, lowering his hook. "Your name, love."

"Rina. We need passage. We have gold – I can pay you."

Hook stared at her thoughtfully. "Passage to where?"

She paused a moment, staring out the porthole at the sea. "How far are you going?"

"Ah. Now I understand. Running away, are we, my lovely? Fat husband? Angry father?" She held his gaze, but didn't speak. Hook walked over to the dining table in the corner of the room, pouring two portions of ale from the pitcher set there. He offered her one and took a long draught of the other.

"You're too pretty and fresh to have been working the docks. And I'd most certainly have known you by now if you did. So who are you running from?"

She lifted her chin. "Does it matter? I have gold. That's all you need to know."

"You keep mentioning gold." He took another drink. "I have gold, and plenty of it. You'll have to do better than that, love." He smiled at her, his brow lifting. Suddenly, Rina felt like she couldn't breathe.

"What is it that you want?"

He strolled around the cabin, circling her slowly, and Rina felt like she was in a cage with a tiger. She was afraid to take her eyes off him, but at the same time, she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Come now, love. You're not a very young girl. I'm sure we can come to some sort of…." He paused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "…arrangement." He moved up behind her, leaning down until his lips were at her ear. "I felt every inch of you when I had you pinned to the mast, and I liked the feeling." His fingers played along her neck, touching softly and sending shivers down her arms. "And what's more, you liked it, too."

He stepped away to the table again, refilling his goblet. "As fortune would have it, we're on our way to Tyverna. That's eight nights at sea and far enough away that you'll likely never be found. I could be…persuaded to provide safe passage."

Rina stared at him a long moment. "And if I say no?"

He gestured out the porthole. "We're already underway, love. You don't have anything left to bargain with. At this point, I can take what I want anyway."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then why bargain at all? Just get it over with."

He put his goblet back on the table. "Not that simple, love." He walked closer to her again and she tried to keep her breathing even so that he couldn't tell how badly he affected her. "I could take what I want, certainly. I could toss your brother overboard and tie you down to my bed and pass the journey with a sullen wench, while I wait for an attack every time my back is turned to you." He tapped his chin, raised his brows and smiled apologetically. "But that sounds rather tiresome. Instead, I offer you safe passage. I'll feed and house you and your brother whilst I enjoy my evenings - and perhaps the occasional afternoon as well."

Rina stared at the floor, thinking hard.

"Now's the time, love. I won't wait on an answer all day. I do have a ship to run."

"You'll guarantee our safety? I have your word?"

He gave a short laugh. "The word of a pirate? Well, aren't you the trusting sort?"

Rina smiled in spite of herself, raising her eyes to meet his. She looked at him for a long, long time. Finally, she squared her shoulders and said "I trust you." She meant it.

Hook's charming smile faltered for a moment before the veneer slipped back into place. He stepped forward, taking her goblet and placing it on the table. His hand reached for the ties on her cloak.

"I'd like to see if what I felt out there on the deck lives up to my imagination."

She stood quietly as the cloak slid off of her, showing the simple blue sleeveless blouse, flowing in gentle lines to her hips and dipping enticingly between her breasts. His eyes darkened as he looked her up and down.

"Well, well, well. I'm quite speechless." His hand slid down her arm, lingeringly. She gave a slight, jerky nod and stepped back, raising her foot up to the seat of a nearby chair. Her leggings stretched tightly, giving Hook a full view of a very shapely backside. She bent over to unlace her boot, but his hand stayed her.

"Not yet, love." His voice was husky. "Later. I need to get back to the wheel."

He turned to go, but Rina followed him, slipping past him to stand with her back to the door, blocking his exit.

"Wait! One thing more." She said, breathlessly.

He looked down at her expectantly. "I'm waiting."

"Can we swim? My brother and I?"

"_Swim_?"

"Yes. It…calms him. He and I usually swim every day."

Hook raised a brow. "I'm not stopping the ship, love."

"You won't have to," she reassured him. "We'll only swim when it's calm. We're very strong swimmers. We can keep up, I promise."

He considered that for a moment. "If you fall behind, I'll have to leave the both of you. And if there are fins in the water, I'm not bloody well jumping in after you," he warned.

"I understand. And thank you." She looked up at him from under her lashes. "Captain."

He leaned in, pressing her into the door. "Oh, I do love it when a woman addresses me with respect." His head dipped down. "Let's seal our bargain, then." His long lashes lowered as his lips sought hers.

And found none in return.

Hook realized with complete surprise that she had sunk gracefully to her knees, and was deftly unfastening the buttons on the front of his breeches.

"What-" his words cut off and he sucked in a great breath of air, just as her lips closed around him.

Holy God. His eyes glanced wildly around the room as if unable to believe this was happening. His hand moved down to tangle in her hair, and the motion of her bobbing head was his undoing. Hook's eyes slid closed with a groan, and his hips pushed forward involuntarily. He had a stray worry that he might be choking her – he wasn't a small man and he knew it, and she was taking him deep, so very, very, deep.

"Aaahh." The sound pulled from his chest and he knew he needed to stop her. "Rina, you have to…aahhh…." He could barely form a coherent thought, but he knew if he didn't disengage soon she'd be getting more than she bargained for. His fingers pulled at her hair, but she gripped his hips tightly and pulled him in even deeper. He felt her tongue swirling around him and he was lost. His hook slammed into the door, digging a trench as his hips bucked and a long, shuddering moan escaped him.

Hook was insensate for a moment, gasping for air. By the time he'd gathered his thoughts, he realized she'd buttoned him back up and was now sitting on the bed.

He turned slowly, leaning against the door, still breathing hard.

"What…what _are_ you?"

Rina raised her eyes to his, and gave him a sad little smile.

"Yours. For the next eight nights."

He didn't know what to say to that. With a slight nod, he opened the door and stepped out onto the deck.


	4. Chapter 4 - Figure You Out

Hook stood outside the cabin door, not entirely sure of how to proceed. He'd thought about the girl all day – how could he not? He'd never been so gobsmacked in his life.

It wasn't as though he'd never had a woman on her knees for him before, but generally that happened sometime_ after_ he'd kissed her. Either this girl was terribly jaded and one hell of an actress, or something else was afoot. He couldn't help but feel like something just wasn't adding up where she was concerned.

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to go in there and figure her out. Hook took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside.

Mr. Smee had delivered dinner, but Hook didn't even notice it. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. Rina was sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed, wearing nothing but one of his white shirts. She slid her legs to the side and stood gracefully as he approached. The shirt left little to the imagination, dipping into a deep vee between her breasts and reaching only mid-way down her thighs. The waning sun from the window behind her illuminated every curve and line of her body, setting her hair ablaze with light.

"Well, hello," he said, huskily. He shook his head slightly, as if to clear it. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then join me." He removed his leather coat, hanging it carefully in the wardrobe by the door. Rina moved across the room to the table, sinking down into one of the chairs. The shirt rode up, and Hook realized with a start that she had nothing on underneath it.

"Good God! Did Mr. Smee see you like that?"

"Like what?"

"In just my shirt!"

She gave him a puzzled look, turning her head to the side a bit. "Yes. But I was on the bed. I was reading." She realized she'd probably done something that displeased him. "I'm sorry. I'll be more circumspect in the future."

Hook looked slightly mollified. "See that you are. I need my bos'n, and Mr. Smee is likely to walk off the edge of the ship after getting an eyeful of you." He dug into his roast beef, chewing with gusto as she filled his goblet for him. They ate in silence for a few moments before Rina pushed her plate aside.

"You can't be done yet, love." Hook pointed at her plate. "You've barely eaten."

"May I take some food down to my brother?"

Hook leaned back in his chair and eyed her thoughtfully.

"No." He went back to eating, as though the matter were of little import. Rina wanted to throw her goblet at his head, but managed to keep her voice civil.

"I remind you that you agreed to feed us both." She crossed her arms, staring him down.

Hook laid his fork carefully down next to his plate. "And I'll remind you, love, that I'm the Captain."

Their eyes locked, and it made her even angrier to realize that he was amused. He _liked_ that she was angry. He was deliberately baiting her, but why?

"So you intend to break our bargain?" She pushed the chair back, and rose to her feet. "I should have known. Is my brother even still alive? Her voice shook.

Hook looked up at her calmly. "Settle down, love. Your brother is well and no doubt finishing the very same dinner down in the hold. I've given orders that he's to eat when we eat. I've no reason to lie to you."

Rina slowly sat back down. "My apologies, Captain." She folded her hands delicately in her lap, keeping her gaze directed down at them.

Hook finished the last of his meal, pushing his plate aside. She hadn't spoken a word since her outburst, or taken her eyes off her lap. He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. This girl wasn't anything he'd expected. Hook poured himself another helping of ale, drinking deeply.

His sigh brought her head up at least, and she cleared her throat softly before she spoke.

"If you'll just tell me how best to please you, Captain, I'd be happy to comply."

He very nearly choked on his ale.

"You're rather direct for a lass of good breeding. Or am I mistaken about that?"

"I suppose it depends on how you define 'good breeding.' She replied with a half-smile. "My father has land and money, and I was raised with both, if that's what you're asking."

Hook leaned back in his chair, crossing a booted foot over his knee. "And am I to expect an angry father setting a price on my head should I ever return to that port?"

"No. Aven and I were very careful. We weren't seen."

"Aven?"

"My brother. He goes where I go." She said it like a challenge.

Hook poured himself another helping of ale. "Well, that's a relief. I thought you were either a murderess or I'd have an irate husband chasing after my ship."

"No," she said softly. "No husband. Not yet, anyway."

He leaned forward. "Ah. The plot thickens. You've a betrothed?"

Rina stood up abruptly, walking over to the bed. "I'm ready, Captain, whenever you are."

Hook gained his feet, catching her by the arm before she could get into the bed. "Oh no you don't, love. I'm not finished talking. Or listening." He pulled her down to the bed and sat next to her. "You're running from your betrothed – and I surmise an unhappy father. You've piqued my curiosity."

Rina looked at Hook steadily, as if waiting for him to give up. Finally, she gave a small shrug. "I don't want to marry him, but my father wants his gold. It's that simple."

A thought occurred to Hook, and he blurted out "You're not a virgin, are you?"

She arched a brow. "No."

He gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank God. Bedding a virgin is bloody awful. In a very literal sense." He broke into a slow grin. "That's it, isn't it? You're running because you're no longer a virgin and when your betrothed finds out, the deal is off. Am I right?"

"No. He's not expecting a virgin. This would be my second marriage. I am a widow, Captain."

Hook was genuinely surprised. She hardly looked old enough to be wed once, much less twice. She must've lost her husband barely after the honeymoon, and her cad of a father was ready to sell her off as quickly as possible.

His eyes softened, as did his tone. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She said it in a hard voice, and something like pain flashed in her eyes but she schooled her features and it was quickly gone. "We've talked long enough, Captain."

She reached down, pulling the hem of the shirt up and over her head. Hook sucked in his breath as she tossed it aside and moved to lie back on the bed.

His jaw clenched and he tried to reason with himself – there was more to learn here and he should be trying to figure it out. It was a losing battle. His fingers moved first to unsnap his hook, and then to the buckle of his belt. The look in her eyes as he pulled each piece of clothing off had him all but undone.

She liked what she saw. She was trying to play herself as calm as a garden pond, but her eyes and the way her breathing picked up gave her away. And the more she wanted him, the harder he wanted to take her.

His knee came down on the bed beside her, and he settled himself on her, holding his weight up on his elbows. The feel of her against him was indescribable. She seemed to fit perfectly into him, soft where he was hard, curving around him in a way that made his senses come alive.

She was no less affected. He felt a shudder ripple through her, felt her pressing her breasts up into him, and when she parted her legs, bringing a knee up to rub against his hip, he knew the talking was done.

"Ah, love," he murmured. "We're going to enjoy each other, you and I." His hand slid down the side of her, tracing the pattern of her curves and hollows. He leaned in to touch his lips to hers when she stiffened, turning her head to the side.

"Please," she said, breathing rapidly, but not from desire. This was fear. "Please, Captain…can we do this without kissing?"

Hook was entirely taken aback. Of all the strange requests he'd had in bed – and there were some that were epic – no one had ever requested _not_ to be kissed.

"We could," he said, completely confused. "But it won't be nearly as enjoyable. Is my breath ill-favored? Do I need to chew some mint leaves?" He looked horrified.

"No, no it's fine," she reassured him. "You're quite…I mean, I like…." She didn't seem to know how to continue.

Hook leaned up on one elbow. "Do go on. You like…?"

She closed her eyes, exuding pure misery. "I just can't kiss you." She raised her eyes to his, and the yearning in them pulled at him before she took a deep breath and shifted her gaze away again. "I'll make it enjoyable. I promise."

His hand came up to gently stroke the side of her face. "It's all right, love. I can manage." Hook studied her a long moment, as if making a decision about something.

"I trust you won't object if I kiss you….elsewhere."


	5. Chapter 5 - Nowhere To Hide

Hook's head dipped down, and his lips lightly brushed the hollow of her throat before trailing across to her collarbone. Rina let out a shaky breath as her hands came up to grip his arms. He slowly moved up to her neck, lingering there, his lips moving on her softly. He brought his tongue into play and she arched into him, her breath hitching.

"Captain, please…"

Rina's eyes closed and she stiffened all over.

"Relax, love. I'm not going to eat you." She felt his smile against her throat. "Well, not the way you're imagining, anyway."

His lips moved up sucking gently on her earlobe then tracing the delicate shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. His warm breath sent a shiver through her body and she bit back a moan, moving against him restlessly. She inhaled sharply as he shifted to one side and his hand closed over her breast, but before he could move his mouth down to meet it, Rina slid her hand down between them and closed her fingers around him.

He moved his hand to cover hers. "Slow down. We've plenty of time for that."

She refused to be budged, pushing him until he fell backward on the bed.

"Let me please you," she said, stroking him.

"Rina-" He tried to raise up again.

"I can make this good for you." She said, pushing him back down.

Hook let out a sigh. "Rina. Stop."

Her fingers continued caressing him, and he clenched his jaw, trying to ignore his body's response. He reached out and stilled her hand.

"Stop, Rina."

Hook sat up slowly, pulling himself to the side of the bed and swinging his legs off the edge. He stared down at the floor for a long moment as Rina lay frozen next to him, unsure of what to do next.

"You didn't like it?" She asked with confusion. "I'm sorry. It felt like you did. Tell me what you'd like me to do instead."

"Will you just shut your mouth for a moment?" Hook said, with a great deal of exasperation. He glanced over at her and saw that he'd hurt her feelings – it was plainly written on her face, until she caught him looking and looked away from him.

This had to stop. The girl was so guarded that this was turning into something very different from a pleasurable evening. He bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"It's not going to work, love."

Her eyes met his with alarm. "I can make it work. I just really need you to _tell me what you want_." She all but gritted the last part of the sentence out, and her frustration with him showed plainly in her eyes.

Strangely, that flash of anger aroused him like none of her previous ministrations.

"Finally!" He said, throwing his hands up. "An honest reaction!"

Rina sat up, pushing herself back against the headboard and wrapping her arms around her knees. She eyed Hook warily, not really sure of what to say to him. She knew well enough that his body was reacting to what she was doing. Why did he stop her?

"Look," he muttered. "I know the pirate reputation is one of rape, pillage and plunder, but the truth of the matter is, I only like the pillaging and plundering."

Rina's eyes widened. "But it's _not_ rape. I'm willing. I don't mind doing it at all."

Hook gave a short laugh. "'I don't mind doing it at all' is hardly a glowing compliment, m'lady. Not to mention there's willing, and then there's _willing_."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't. And that's exactly why this isn't going to work. To you this is a task you've been assigned. A chore to complete. And while I do love it when a woman is properly gentled and ready for me, I enjoy it more when I'm the one who got her that way. You're nothing more than a martyr doing her duty."

He started to get to his feet, but she came off the bed first, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"_What _did you call me?"

He quirked a brow. "You heard me."

"I am _not _a martyr. And what sort of man complains about a compliant woman? You think something's wrong with _me_?" Her voice cracked and her eyes blazed with fire. "Maybe something's wrong with you!" She poked a finger into his chest for good measure.

Hook grabbed her hand, but she pulled it out of his grasp. She turned on her heel, intending to stalk across to the other side of the cabin and find some clothes. Maybe she'd head down to the hold and sleep next to Aven tonight.

She'd only made it a few steps when she found herself whirled around and pushed against the cabin door.

"Just where the devil do you think you're going?" Hook asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Let me go." She lifted her chin and glared at him.

"Oh, but I've got you right where I want you. Just as I had you from the moment we met. If memory serves, I did this-" he pressed himself into her, and without the barrier of clothing, the effect was electric. Rina's eyes widened, and her hips pushed forward in answer to the feel of him against her.

"And if I hadn't had an audience," Hook continued. "I'd have done this." His hand slid slowly down her body even as his gaze held hers captive, slowly caressing her breast, then the curve of her waist, sliding across her stomach and finally moving down into the delta between her legs.

Rina gave a feeble attempt to push him off her, but the moment his fingers began to move, she closed her eyes and drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

"That's it. You're so warm, love." He buried his lips again in her neck, but this time, her defenses had fled. He had her pinned to the door, held captive to press of his fingers and the feel of his open mouth as it moved upon the sensitive skin just below her ear. Her hands slid up his chest, feeling the crisp hair and slab of muscle beneath, and she marveled at the heat coming off his skin. Touching him was just as heady as the feelings his fingers were pulling from her. She moved her hands over his shoulders, down along his arms, feeling the pull of his muscles as he moved his hand.

She tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck and her eyes slid closed again as the entire world sharpened and focused in on the fingers he moved with such dexterity. Her thoughts were scattering even as she felt his teeth graze the skin where her shoulder met the line of her throat. Rina wondered wildly for a moment if she hadn't made a terrible mistake. He wasn't a pirate after all, but a sorcerer, and he was in control.

She gripped his upper arms hard as the entire universe whirled and tightened around her. Suddenly, it splintered apart. Sensation exploded from beneath his fingers, rushing through her body and tearing a sound from her throat that she had never made before. It went on for endless moments and she was helpless to do anything but cling to him and feel it.

He caught her just as her legs gave way, steadying her and lowering her carefully to the thick rug between the door and the bed. His eyes gleamed as he moved over her.

"There," he said, in a tone of quiet triumph. "Properly gentled and ready for me."

He slid into her easily, moving slowly at first, with his hips setting a steady, rolling rhythm. Rina moved with him, wondering how it was possible that she could feel those sensations building again. Surely there was nothing left of her – he'd taken it all.

Her eyes lifted to his even as her arms twined around his neck. If she'd thought him handsome in the moonlight, he was devastating in the candle glow. The mounting pleasure on his face mesmerized her. The cords stood out on his neck as his movements accelerated and she found herself pulled into the maelstrom once again. Rina wrapped her legs around him tightly, arcing into him as the wave of sensation broke over her again. Hook watched the pleasure overtake her, feeling the sting of her nails biting into his shoulders and back. With a muffled groan, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and let himself go, pouring himself into her.

It was long moments before he felt like he could breathe properly, and he realized that he was probably crushing the poor girl. He made a move to roll off of her, but she stroked her hands up and down his back, holding him tightly.

"Don't go yet."

"I'm heavy."

"No, you're not. I like the feel of you."

Hook propped himself up on his elbows, reaching over with his good hand to cup her face. Rina looked up at him steadily, then gave him a half-smile as she reached up and smoothed the hair off his forehead.

"You've eyes like the sea, my captain."

He grinned down at her. "And you've the temper of a tempest. But I quite like it."

He leaned in, but caught himself at the last moment, planting a soft kiss on the end of her nose before assuring her with a smile:

"We're going to have quite the adventure, you and I."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Understanding

Hook opened a bleary eye, blinking a few times before the world came into focus. His hand slid across the sheets, but didn't find his companion. He was about to sit up and go looking for her when she walked past the bed.

He quickly lowered his lashes, feigning sleep. He wasn't ready to get up yet, and he rather liked observing her without her guard up. Her back was turned to him, and she was wearing his shirt again. He felt himself stirring at the sight of her in it and wondered how long he'd be able to lie there without ordering her back to bed.

Rina had obviously just bathed, and she sat with her legs pulled up under her on a chair, combing her wet hair. She stood finally, stretching her arms up and rolling her shoulders, as if working out the stiffness in her muscles. He felt a twinge of guilt – he'd taken her again not long after their first encounter, and reached for her once more as the early light was streaming in through the portal. She'd met him with equal fervor each time, her earlier reserve forgotten or discarded – he didn't really care which.

But despite his renewed interest, he was going to have to leave her be for now. He had a ship to run and if they didn't slow down, the poor girl wouldn't be able to move in another day or two.

Rina had pulled on her leggings, tucking his shirt down inside them. Hook grinned widely as she bent over to lace up her boots, enjoying the view of her backside and remembering vividly how it felt in his hand.

He had to stop.

He was just about to pull himself out of bed when she turned and grabbed her cloak. Where did she think she was going? He hastily lowered his eyes again, able to see her through the fan of his lashes. She gave her hair one last shake, reaching up to push it off her face, and then she crossed the room to stand over him.

Her sigh was quiet, but he heard it anyway. She eased herself down to sit on the bed by his hip, and her hand reached out to gently push his hair back from his forehead.

"What have you done to me?" She asked in a whisper. Then to his utter surprise, she leaned in and very, very tenderly kissed his lips. She sat back up with what he'd come to know as her sad little smile, the one that made him want to wrap his arms around her, and then she stood up, squared her shoulders, and left the cabin.

He waited until the door closed behind her before he jumped out of bed, finding his clothing quickly. She wouldn't get far – they were in the middle of the open ocean, after all. She might be trying to get to her brother for some as-yet-to-be-discovered reason, and he'd better stop her before she got herself into some kind of mischief.

He was just reaching for his coat when she stepped back inside, carefully balancing a tray that obviously held his breakfast.

"I was just coming to find you."

She smiled at him brightly. "I thought I'd see Mr. Smee about your breakfast, but he was already on his way here."

Hook's brow rose as he eyed the polished silver and fresh flowers in the vase on the tray. Mr. Smee was obviously trying to make an impression. The only meal he ever took in his cabin was dinner, and even that was rare. He generally ate with the men.

"Will you join me?" He extended a hand to her. "You must be hungry."

Rina blushed a lovely shade of red, obviously remembering what worked up her appetite. When she slid her hand into his, it took great restraint for him not to pull her closer and take up where her kiss left off.

"So," Hook began, buttering a slice of bread.

"So," Rina answered, giving him an amused glance.

"Am I to assume we're on good terms now? That we…understand…our understanding?"

She bit into her bread, chewing thoughtfully before she swallowed and answered him. "Do you mean, am I going to behave like a martyr, doomed to my fate?"

Hook had the grace to look chagrined. "That was a bit sharp of me, and I do apologize, but yes. That's what I meant."

Her eyes shifted to the portal, and she looked out at the sea beyond. "My fate with you has far exceeded my expectations," she said, and her gaze returned to her breakfast. "I apologize for my behavior."

His hand reached out to cover hers. "Apologies are not necessary, love. You had no reason to trust me. I can understand trying to protect yourself."

Rina's eyes met his and she looked as if she were going to say something. She chose instead to pull her hand out of his grasp and butter some more bread.

"May I see my brother?" She asked at last. "I'd like to reassure him that I'm all right. I know he's worried."

"As any brother should be when he has a sister who looks like you and a pirate's sword at his throat." Hook pushed his plate away. "If you're finished, I'll take you down to him now."

Aven was curled up in the corner, gaining his feet when he saw Hook's boots descending the ladder. He started forward when he saw Rina but thought better of it, wobbling slightly on his feet as he stopped. Rina had no such qualms. She leapt forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Aven, are you all right? Have they fed you? Are you warm enough?"

Aven shook his head quickly, but his hands ran up and down his sisters arms and his concern was clear on his face.

"I'm all right." She reassured him. "I'm fine, Aven, really. The Captain has been most gentlemanly, but don't share that with the crew. I fear it might cost him his fearsome reputation." She joked with him easily, obviously trying to allay his fears. Hook raised a sardonic brow as his eyes met Aven's behind her back. Aven wasn't buying it for a minute.

"You really can't speak?" Hook asked.

Aven shrugged, and then shook his head.

"Well, I've a policy against idle hands on my ship. I'd like to put you to work, but I'm not sure where."

Rina turned to Hook and addressed him in a sharp voice, "He's not simple-minded. He can understand anything you say."

"I didn't say that he was, love. I can see the intelligence in his eyes. I'm just saying I'm not sure where he's best suited." He looked at Aven again. "Do you have skills?"

Aven nodded, looking at his sister. Rina spoke for him. "He can spear fish, and make and mend nets faster than anyone you've ever met. He can navigate by the stars easily and has a keen eye for the way the swells roll and pitch the ship."

"Is he good with making rope?" Hook asked, stroking his chin. "We've two barrels of twined hemp in here that needs to be wound into rope for the lashings."

Aven nodded vigorously.

"Very well, then. Get started on that, and I'll check back with you later in the day. You're free to work up on deck in the fresh air, if you'd like."

Aven's eyes lit up, and then he looked at his sister, warily.

"Since you're now passengers," Hook said with a smile, "You may have the freedom of the ship during the day. I do ask that you remain in the hold on the overnight."

Aven tilted his head, giving a nod in Rina's direction.

"She stays with me." Hook said implacably.

"It's fine, Aven." Rina said. "Really."

Aven stared at his sister, obviously not thrilled with her answer. He gave a short, begrudging nod, and then turned to find the barrels that held the hemp.

"I can help around here, as well," Rina said. "I can assist the cook or clean. I'm fairly handy with a needle."

Hook assisted Rina up the ladder as she rattled off the list of her abilities. He kept her hand once they'd gained the deck.

"You have a job. You'll need all your strength for it, too." He gave her a roguish grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Captain. I'll be bored while you're working and while I love your library, I can't read all day. Let me do something."

"You sew?"

"Very well."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I could use some new shirts, and we have a hold full of textiles. I've a preference for black or white and nothing too flashy." He looked her up and down. "Sew yourself a dress while you're at it." He reached out, tucking a windblown strand of hair behind her ear. "Make it blue. To match your eyes."

He strode off to the wheel deck and she stared after him for entirely too long. She started when a hand came down on her shoulder. Aven pulled his sister around to face him, with a look of alarm on his face. His hand reached out, settling gently across her heart.

Rina stared up at the wheel deck, where Hook stood with the wind mussing his hair and his eyes gazing out to sea.

She covered her brother's hand with her own.

"I know, Aven." She said, not looking away from Hook. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7 - Fish Out Of Water

Rina wound her hair around her hand, lifting it off her neck in the hope of cooling off. She'd been sitting on the deck most of the afternoon, after having cut her patterns out of the textiles below. She was amazed to find such a variety of rich cloth – some from lands that were very far away from her own.

She'd managed to complete one shirt for the captain, and only had to take in the bodice of her dress since she'd misjudged it the first time. The material was amazing – deep blue feathering out into brilliant shades of aquamarine, depending on the way the light struck it or the movement of her body. It draped beautifully, as well, pooling and sliding on her as she twisted and turned.

She gave a yawn, rolling her neck on her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're tired already," Hook said from somewhere behind her. "I can't have you dozing in the middle of your duties." He laid a warm hand on the back of her neck, kneading. She couldn't help herself as she let out an appreciative moan.

"If you're going to make sounds like that, love, you can be excused from your chores for the rest of the day." He flashed her a dazzling grin. "Perhaps I'll have your brother take over for you. It would be just about the only job he hasn't done today. I've never seen anyone work like him."

Hook glanced over at Aven, who was cleaning and oiling the railings with meticulous attention to detail.

Rina smiled at her brother fondly. "He always works hard. I think he feels that he has to prove himself to people. The minute they realize he can't talk, they assume he can't do anything."

Hook crossed his arms and leaned against the railing. "I find it refreshing. A man who can't talk is a man who can't talk back, or bore you with endless stories, or run his mouth and get you in trouble."

"My father never saw it that way. He always treated Aven like a simpleton." Rina's voice echoed her contempt. "And he always made it clear that Aven was a complete disappointment to him."

Hook mulled that over a moment, and then finally asked:

"And what about you? Were you equally disappointing? I really don't need a reason to loathe the man more, but feel free to add to my dislike."

Rina smiled, but it was brittle, and her eyes were hard as she looked off at Aven. "Oh, I was disappointing, but slightly less so than my brother. At least my pretty face had some value and my father could trade it for the alliances he wanted."

"And your late husband – was he one of those alliances?"

Hook could see instantly that the subject was unwelcome. Rina's face closed off and she reached down to gather up her materials, obviously intending to leave.

"Wait," he said, grasping her by the shoulder before she could stand up. "I came over here for a reason. Would you like to swim?"

Rina looked up at him, her face lighting up. "Really?"

"It's practically a flat calm right now. And certainly warm enough. Your brother has earned a respite and so have you." He smiled down at her, and then his face changed to one of slight alarm. "Wait – you're not planning on swimming nude, are you?"

Rina laughed. "You'd like that."

"I would. And so would my men. There'd likely be a mutiny and the ship would be flung wildly off-course."

"Well, I couldn't let that happen," Rina remarked wryly. "I made this." She held up a one-piece garment that would cover her from shoulders to thighs, in a shade of deep green. "Aven can swim in his breeches. He does it all the time at home."

Hook gestured toward the railing. "Very well then, off with you both. You can swim until the wind picks up, or I need my dinner, whichever comes first."

Rina jumped up, impulsively flinging her arms around Hook's neck and kissing him soundly on the cheek. His arm held her tightly as she started to pull back, and he turned his head. His lips brushed hers and Rina's eyes went wide. She pushed desperately on his arms, but he refused to let her go.

Hook leaned his forehead against hers. "Sorry, love. I quite forgot myself." His eyes closed and he exhaled slowly before adding: "And you've the softest lips..."

Rina felt her resolve slipping, as her arms moved up and around his neck. She pulled him closer, and her breath mingled with his as her eyes closed and the world became just her and a pirate. And Aven.

Her brother spun her about by the arm, taking them both by surprise. His eyes blazed anger and he was clearly upset at seeing Rina in Hook's embrace. She glared at him in response, and Hook took a step forward only to have Aven push him back into the rail.

Rina stepped between them. "Stop it, Aven! Apologize!"

Aven's jaw clenched, and he stared stonily at Hook. Rina leaned over to whisper in her brother's ear. "You've just publicly disrespected the captain, Aven. He has to address it if you don't apologize and _now_."

Hook crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing.

Aven finally nodded at his sister, offering a hand to Hook, who waited a moment before taking it. Rina shot him a grateful look before heading off to the cabin to change.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Hook addressed Aven's behavior.

"You're trying to take care of your sister, mate, and I applaud that. But she's in my care at the moment, and I won't tolerate this again. Do we understand each other?"

Aven gave a begrudging nod, but his eyes carried a warning.

"Good," Hook continued. "Now go take your swim before I rescind my promise to your sister."

Aven's face clearly showed his surprise, and he smiled widely when he saw Rina emerge from the cabin and make her way to the rail, where she dove gracefully into the water. In moments he'd stripped out of his shirt and dove in a perfect arc right after her.

Hook watched them with interest. She was right – they were both very, very good swimmers. They dove almost in unison, and were under so long he almost thought he'd have to go in after them. They finally surfaced, and the look on their faces said they weren't done being angry at each other. He watched them go under again, this time holding his own breath to see if he could match them, and he was gasping long before they came up again. Rina had said that they swam every day and that must've been no exaggeration. Maybe he could have Aven scraping barnacles the next day. With lungs like that, he could work under the water line with no problem.

He'd lost sight of them somehow, but it only took a few minutes for him to realize they were circling the ship, racing each other. They swam like fish.

Literally, _they swam like fish._

The only creatures he'd ever seen swim that way – undulating their bodies in a motion that matched the waves – were mermaids. Aven and Rina were incredibly fast, slicing through the waves almost like they were lighter than the water and able to skip across it.

They dove again, and were under far, far longer this time. When they surfaced, the anger was gone from Aven's face, and Rina seemed more miserable than angry anymore. They made their way over to the rope ladder that Mr. Smee lowered over the side just as the wind shifted, pulling the ship forward.

Hook helped Rina up onto the deck, and then gave his hand to Aven. Their eyes locked for a few long, uncomfortable moments.

Something wasn't adding up. He'd had a feeling in his gut from the moment he'd met the two of them, and Hook wasn't discarding it now, just because Rina had bewitched him in bed. His features hardened, and he followed her into the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Answer

Rina was just toweling off as Hook entered the cabin, closing the door behind him. She looked over her shoulder at him, hastily wrapping the towel around herself.

Something in the hard lines of his face made her wary. He still hadn't spoken. She stood uncertainly, twisting the edge of the towel.

"Do I bother getting dressed?" She smiled at him, hoping to pull him out of his mood.

He only continued to stare at her, and it was starting to get irritating.

"What?" She asked, with a bit of impatience.

"What?" Hook mused. "_What_ is a very good question." He strolled casually over to the table, but instead of grabbing the pitcher of ale, he stepped behind it to a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a bottle of rum. He pulled the cork with his teeth, spit it out, and then took a healthy swig before setting the bottle down on the table.

"_What_ is a question that I'm going to be getting an answer to, and very shortly. So why don't you come over here, _Rina_, and join me."

Rina's mind raced wildly. Something was very wrong and she had an inkling of what it was. How could she not remember how clever this man was? She walked slowly over to the table, keeping her face as blankly questioning as possible.

"Captain, I don't know what this is about, but-"

"Don't you?" He sat down at the table, propping his feet up on the corner of it. "Have a seat."

Rina deliberately took a deep breath, so that he wouldn't catch her breathing rapidly. "I'll just get dressed first," she said, backing away.

"Don't bother. Once we've had our…chat…I'm going to be needing you naked." He took another swig of rum. "Now be a good, _compliant_ girl and sit."

Rina hated feeling on edge. It was better to just know than play this cat and mouse game. It was time to force his hand.

"I don't like you like this. If you have something to ask, just ask it."

"Sit." Hook pulled his feet off the table, kicking a chair in her direction.

"I really don't—"

"Sit. Now."

Rina pulled the chair back, carefully angling it a bit closer to the door, and sat right on the edge. Hook watched her and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't think you can rush out of here before I'm done. You've nowhere to go and no one will stand between you and me."

Hook saw her thought plainly on her face. _Aven will_. Aven would stand between Rina and anyone if he had to. And of course, she would protect Aven just as fiercely, a fact he planned to use to his advantage.

"Now," he said, taking another swig of rum, "I am going to ask questions, and you, my lovely, are going to give me answers. Let's start with the obvious. _What are you_?"

Rina was afraid to drop her gaze, but her face was blank. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Yes, you do." He took another swig of rum. "And if you won't give me the answers I want, I can always go down and get them out of your brother in a much more painful fashion."

Rina's eyes widened, but she remained mute.

Hook took another drink of rum, setting the bottle down carefully. "Very well, you've made the decision for me."

"Wait!" She looked at him distrustfully. "You still don't believe me - about my father, I mean."

"I've no reason to doubt that part of your story. I'm talking about your outing today."

Rina's face showed her alarm and before she could cover her reaction, Hook saw it. He moved around the table, grabbing her by the arm before she could get away.

"I've only seen one other creature that could swim like that, and it wasn't human. I'd like to know what it is I've been taking to my bed."

"This is crazy-"

"I'm right, am I not? You're not human."

Rina lifted her chin, glaring at him. "Please tell me you're this stupid because you're drunk. I'd thought you smarter, especially since you're a seafaring man. If I weren't human, how could I live out of the water?"

"You're under an enchantment."

She stared at him stonily. "An enchantment. Really." Her tone was flat, and full of contempt.

Hook jerked her arm, pulling her closer. His eyes were hard as they glared into hers. "I'm not stupid. And you're also answering my questions with questions."

He brought his hook up, looping it into the towel right between her breasts.

"You'd better start explaining." He said with quiet menace.

Rina was afraid, but beneath her fear was an undercurrent of something else. His body was pressed to hers, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. He was dangerous, and in more ways than one. She had to think fast, but it was impossible to collect her thoughts when she was incredibly conscious of her own body leaning into him.

Hook didn't miss any of that as it played out across Rina's face. His eyes darkened as he pulled the hook down and gave a twist, releasing the towel. It slid to the floor and Rina stood unmoving, caught in his gaze.

Her face softened, and she started to reach up to twine her arms around his neck when she stiffened at the startling feel of cold metal, right between her legs.

"Don't move. It's quite sharp."

He pushed the curve of the hook deeper, sliding it between her folds, rubbing it slowly up and down. His eyes held hers without a hint of seduction in them. This was power, and Rina understood power. Hook was making it clear that he would be in control, in any way he wanted to be.

She stood frozen, her hands resting on his arms where they'd stopped. The curve of the hook continued to move, and despite the strange sensation, she was responding to it, responding to him and the nearness of his body. It was demeaning that he could pull this from her without even touching his skin to hers. Rina's cheeks reddened with anger, and it burned in her eyes as they held his.

"Oh, you don't like that?" His voice was sarcastic. "I find that hard to believe."

He pulled the hook up, carefully twisting it to the side to avoid catching her skin. He brought it up to his lips, and while still holding her eyes, touched his tongue to it, right at the curve.

"Hmmm." He made an appreciative sound as his tongue slid along the metal. "You do like it." He smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "When are you going to learn, love? You can't hide from me."

Rina turned; her only thought to get some distance between them. Hook was having none of it. He spun her about and she lost her footing, falling into the table and sprawling into it. Before she could rise up, he was on her.

"Oh, no. I like this. Let's keep you right here."

He unsnapped his hook, throwing it down onto the table where it slid to the other side. His forearm came down to the small of her back, holding her down as his good hand made short work of the buttons on his breeches. He grasped her hip, pulling her back a bit so that only her chest was pressed to the table. Rina pushed up with her arms, but his forearm remained, holding her down.

A moment later, he was in her and she couldn't stop the moan that tore from her throat as he moved in her, sliding in deep.

"Talk to me, Rina. What are you hiding?"

Rina shook her head, biting her lip to keep from moaning again.

Hooks fingers slid around her hip, and she made a futile attempt to push herself into the table and keep him out. He pulled her back again.

"Oh, no, love. I want you right here." His fingers moved down between her legs, taking up where his hook had left off, pressing and circling as he rode her from behind.

"Tell me, Rina."

She made a sound low in her throat, sucking in a deep breath as her legs stiffened and she felt herself seconds away from exploding. Her hands fisted on the table and she arched her back just as his movements slowed and his fingers stopped.

Rina pressed back against him, desperately trying to keep contact, but he pulled away, just enough to keep her from going over the edge.

"I can do this all night, Rina, and I _will_. Tell me what I want to know."

Rina pushed hard against him trying to throw him off, bringing her hands down to the edge of the table to try to add leverage. He responded by slamming into her hard and deep, over and over until she was sure she was going to burst apart with the force of it. His fingers began their torture again in earnest, and she moved with him helplessly, her breath coming in tiny gasps that led to frantic moans.

She was at the brink when he stopped again. His voice gritted out:

"Tell me, Rina. I can end this for you but I won't until you _tell me_."

"Please." She hated that the word passed her lips, but she couldn't stand much more. If he'd let her up, she'd be on him in a heartbeat, taking what she needed from him.

"Tell. Me." He punctuated his words with two quick, deep thrusts and she couldn't bear it.

"Mermaid blood! I have it. I have m-mermaid blood, but I'm not a mermaid. My g-grandmother was." She panted the words out, still trying to push back into him.

Hook could hear the truth in her words, and with an approving sound, he pushed forward, his fingers burning deep as she finally ignited. With a sound of triumph, he pumped himself out into her moments later, falling against her back in the aftermath.

He only had a moment of respite, because Rina was fast. In seconds, she'd reached across the table to grasp his hook in her hand. She rolled him off her and rolled herself into him, pressing the hook into his throat as he lay sprawled against the table.

"There! You have your answer." She bit out. "And if you ever - " her voice cracked "_Ever_ come at me like that again, I'll bury this in your neck, and your crew be damned. Are we clear, _Captain_?

He stared up at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, unable to form words. He finally settled for nodding his head.

She released him, tossing his hook down on the table next to him. He pushed himself up, leaning against the table as she pulled her clothes on and slammed out the door.

Well. That was not well done of him. But he got his answer - mermaid blood. Did that mean she was magical, as well? He didn't know if that was the case, since she'd be no more than a quarter mermaid at that ratio.

Still, after the way he'd just handled her, he'd have to apologize, and carefully. She was angry enough that she was like to curse him in his sleep tonight.

He chuckled to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He knew she had spirit, but to put his own hook in his throat? That took real gumption.

Damn him if she didn't just make him want her more.


	9. Chapter 9 - What Lies Beneath

Hook ate his dinner alone in his cabin, barely managing to swallow more than a few bites.

He'd left shortly after Rina that afternoon, finding her down in the hold with Aven. He'd planned on speaking with her immediately, but found his path blocked by a very angry sibling.

Rina didn't even look up from the material she was cutting. And when he called her name, she completely ignored him. Aven wasn't letting him get any closer, either.

"You can bring that up on deck." He said, scratching his neck. "There's still some light left."

No answer.

"What's that you're cutting with?" He tried to lean around Aven to see, but Aven wasn't moving. "Is that a clam shell?"

Still no answer. Aven crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as if to say "_Well? What the hell do you want?_"

What Hook wanted was to not have an audience, but Aven wasn't going to budge, he could see that.

"Rina, please…I'd like to speak with you privately."

She snorted. And she still didn't turn around. Aven simply shook his head no.

Time for a strategic retreat.

"We'll talk later." His tone made it very clear that this was a promise. Her back stiffened, but she went right back to cutting material.

Stubborn, stubborn woman.

Hook finally pushed his plate aside, reaching for his bottle of rum. The damned woman had him off his appetite. From the moment he'd pressed himself against her, she'd tied him up in knots.

The worst of it was that the current friction was entirely his own doing. He was a man who was used to getting answers, and using every weapon in his arsenal to do so, whether that was charm, or a sword, or other…sword-like things. He made no apologies for it, either.

Except in this case, because he really did need to apologize. The girl couldn't help her birthright, and as far as magical creatures go, mermaids weren't the worst of the lot by a longshot. Hook had never been a purist who looked down on those with mixed blood. He just didn't like to be surprised by someone or something that had the power to curse him or use some other form of magic on him when he wasn't looking.

Rina was definitely surprising, but not that kind of dangerous. No, her danger to him was that she was making him feel like a schoolboy who'd been sent to the headmaster's office.

Hook didn't care for the feeling _at all_, and now it was getting late and she still hadn't returned to the cabin. Perhaps she was sleeping in the hold with Aven. The Captain in him was ready to assert some authority and order her back to his bed, but he really didn't relish the idea of having her at his throat again. She looked pretty deadly with that clam shell earlier.

He finally exited the cabin, deciding that he should at least try to speak with her again – Aven permitting – when he saw her. She was all the way up near the bow, with her back against the railing. Her knees were drawn up and her arms were wrapped around them. She was also quite alone.

Hook approached her slowly, then eased himself down onto the deck next to her, hoping she wouldn't jump to her feet. She didn't, and he took that as a good sign.

"Rina…"

"I was just about to make my way to the cabin, Captain. You didn't need to come fetch me." She didn't sound angry. No, she sounded…resigned.

Hook pulled his knees up alongside hers and leaned back against the railing.

"I like it up here. It's far enough away from the wheel deck that nobody bothers me. I can sit and be alone with whatever it is I'm thinking. Or I can choose to not think at all."

"I know." Rina said softly. "I saw you - the night before you pushed off, I left Aven sleeping and came down to the dock and just watched you."

Hook turned his head to look at her. The wind was catching her hair, and he reached over to move a strand that was caught against her lips.

"Should I be flattered? Or were you watching me for more nefarious purposes?"

Rina gave a soft laugh. "It pains me to add to your arrogance, but yes. I was watching you just to watch. I thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen."

Hook arched a brow. "If you'd have approached me instead of stowing away," Hook replied, "You probably could have struck a much more advantageous bargain."

She paused a moment before answering. "I didn't trust you. Your reputation precedes you, Captain."

He stared at the deck and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rina."

"You don't have to say that."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. I'm coming to bed. You don't have to try to woo me. We made a deal."

Rina got to her feet and Hook hastily did the same.

"Rina…"

She walked away and he had the strong urge to punch the deck railing behind him. Instead he waited a few moments and then followed her to the cabin. She was already in bed, and from the look of her, she didn't have any clothes on.

His pulse leapt at the sight of her, but he couldn't help the feeling that this just wasn't right. She was willing to give him her body, but he didn't want it this way. He wanted the woman who'd let herself go with him last night, not the resigned woman with her defenses firmly in place again.

Hook walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of rum. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rina looking at the bottle warily. He gave a sigh, putting it back and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Go to sleep, Rina."

"You're not coming to bed?"

"No. I think I'll read over here for awhile."

Rina stared at him a moment as though she wanted to say something, but then thought the better of it.

"All right. Goodnight, then."

Hook gave her a nod, reaching for a book. He removed his hook and his boots and leaned back in the chair, propping his feet up. After a short while, he gave up that pose and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and propping his chin on his hand as he tried not to look at the naked woman in his bed.

Eventually, the words became a blur – he wasn't really reading them anyway – and he folded his head on his arms and slept.

He awoke with a start some time later, somewhat disoriented by his position. The candle was still burning but he was cramped from sleeping in such a hunched over position. He started to stretch out the kinks in his neck and arms when he realized what had awakened him.

Rina was having a nightmare. She made a sound and her body jerked as if she were flinching. Another whimper brought Hook to his feet. He made his way over to her, easing down under the covers and into the bed next to her. He reached out and as his hand settled on her back she came awake with a cry.

"Rina – you're dreaming, love."

She took in several deep, gulping breaths, and Hook ran a soothing hand up and down her arm.

"Are you all right?"

"I – yes. Yes, thank you." She took a deep, gulping breath. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

They laid in uncomfortable silence, and her breathing was still rapid and harsh. Hook could see her eyes shining and he wondered if she'd been crying.

"Were you dreaming about me?"

Before she could answer, he interrupted her. "I'm so sorry, Rina. I let my temper get the better of me and I just – well, there really isn't an excuse, is there? You have my word that I will never treat you as I did today ever again. I'm sorry."

Long, painful moments passed, and she remained silent.

"Rina…say something, please."

"It wasn't you I was dreaming about."

Hook was relieved to hear it. "I'm still sorry." He tried to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't stop staring at the ceiling.

Another long pause. Hook wondered if she was going to fall back asleep again, but her eyes were still open. He wanted to hold her, but he wasn't sure she wanted that. He was just about to get out of bed and at least snuff out the candle when she spoke very quietly.

"His name was Roland."

"Who?"

"My husband. His name was Roland. We were married eight years."

"Eight years?" Hook was surprised. "You're older than I'd thought, but you wear it well."

Rina took a deep breath. "I was fifteen when my father gave me to him."

He had no idea what to say. He slid his arm across the bed, and closed his hand over hers.

"Roland was fifty-one. I think it was hard on him that I couldn't give him a child, and that's why he was so angry most of the time."

Hook's blood ran cold. In his mind's eye he saw a picture of a young Rina, certainly beautiful, trying her best to please a man that had no business being anything more than a father figure to a girl like her. And from the sound of her father, she needed one. He felt a rage so deep and pervasive, he was sure he'd eventually find her father and kill him.

"You mentioned that your husband was dead. Please tell me that you did it."

"No, it wasn't me. He was frequently drunk, and that night he'd fallen into a stupor at a tavern. A thief stole his purse and slit his throat for good measure."

"I thought maybe Aven had taken care of him for you."

Rina shook her head. "He had no freedom to do so. Just like you, my father and Roland knew that they could use Aven to control me."

Hook's eyes slid closed. He supposed he deserved that. It stung all the same. He felt a wave of self-loathing wash over him.

Suddenly, she rolled into him, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. You're nothing like them, really you're not."

His arm came around her, holding her tight.

"Shhh, love. Your father won't find you here. You and your brother are safe with me."

She gave a long, shuddering sigh and rubbed her cheek into his bare chest. Hook couldn't help the answering response of his body, and even through his breeches she could certainly feel it. He tried to concentrate on the slow, smooth motions of his hand up and down her back.

And then her lips touched him, moving softly across the planes of his chest. He inhaled sharply, and his hand went still.

"Rina, you don't have to."

She looked up at him. "I know." She held his eyes and said simply: "I want you."

Her words were like lightning. In a heartbeat, he rolled her beneath him and she spread herself and welcomed the press of his body into hers. He cupped her face in his hand, and lowered his head to claim her mouth when she stiffened.

Hook raised himself up.

"Rina, look at me." She glanced up at him, unable to hold his gaze. "Look at me, love. I don't know what that bastard did to make you feel this way about kissing, and you don't have to tell me. You have my word that I will never do anything with you that you don't want me to do."

She bit her lip, giving him a nod. "Thank you."

He gave her a slow, spreading smile.

"I think perhaps I should show you just what you can expect from my mouth."

She gave him a tentative smile in return, and her arms slid around him. Hook moved his lips to the side of her neck, lingering there for a good long while before sliding lower, down to her breasts. When he pulled her nipple into his mouth, she arched into him with a long sigh, and he felt himself somehow get impossibly harder. He wasn't done yet.

As his mouth trailed down to her belly, he alternated his delicate, sucking kisses with tiny bites, making her gasp with the sensations. A few seconds later, he trailed his tongue down from her belly to the crease where her hip met her legs.

She made a startled sound.

"Hook-"

"Shhh, Rina. Just feel."

And feel she did. She felt the scratch of his beard on her thighs, the warmth of his breath just before his lips touched her, and then he was kissing her just like she'd dreamed of him kissing her mouth. His lips parted her folds and when she felt the touch of his tongue, her back arched and her hands came down to tangle in his hair.

His mouth burned deep, and it wasn't long before she felt like she was incinerating. Her heels dug into the mattress and she cried out loudly as she shattered into a thousand throbbing pieces.

Once she'd quieted, Hook made short work of removing his breeches, planting soft, lingering kisses as he made his way back up her body. Her back arched again and she sighed as he slid into her deeply, holding himself tight against her.

"Wrap your legs around me, love," he commanded gruffly. Rina complied immediately, her hands moving over him, touching him and reveling in the feel of him.

Hook thrust slowly, taking his time and keeping himself deep. He raised himself up on his elbows so that he could watch the play of sensations across her face as he moved in her.

He rolled to his side, pulling her over until she was facing him, and then he reached down and moved her leg up over his hip, pulling her closer into him. His hand was free to roam and caress as their movements accelerated. Looking into each other's eyes sent things over the edge and Rina clung to him tightly as they both peaked, gasping and calling each other's names.

Hook rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath. He eventually rolled to his side, tucking her under his arm and stroking her hair absently.

"You're going to be my undoing, love."

Rina remained silent, very much afraid that he was already hers.


	10. Chapter 10 - Unspoken

Hook was toweling himself off after his second bath of the morning. Shipboard life required a conservation of water, unfortunately, so sponge baths were the norm. However, sponge baths with a beautiful woman were an entirely different experience that ended with both of them needing to bathe again. Hook realized they'd never get out of the cabin if they didn't bathe separately this time, so he played the gentleman and allowed Rina to go first.

By the time he emerged from the water closet, she was dressed and laying out a newly-sewn shirt on the bed for him.

"What's this?" He asked, rubbing the towel over his head. "How very domestic of you. You're good to have around, love."

She picked the shirt up, turning him around so she could hold it up to his shoulders. "I think I measured it correctly – I used one of your existing shirts as a guide. Anyway, you said you wanted black, so black it is."

Hook turned back around, taking the shirt from her hand. "Thank you, m'lady," he said, dropping a kiss on the back of her hand. He shrugged into the shirt, running his hand down the side of it, stroking the material. "I can see why the textiles were worth a fortune. I like the feel of this, indeed I do."

"It's incredible fabric," Rina replied. "The material is really rare and very hard to weave. You're practically royalty to be wearing that." She reached up, finger-combing his hair.

"Did you make your dress yet?"

"I'll have it finished today."

"See that you do. And not too many buttons. I need to be able to get the bloody thing off with one hand." He raised his brows sardonically.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Mr. Smee with breakfast. Hook tossed Rina a blanket and she quickly wrapped it around herself. Once she was covered, he opened the door and Mr. Smee entered bearing a lace-covered tray and what looked like heart-shaped buns with jam. Hook rolled his eyes before grabbing two of the buns and heading out of the cabin to see to the ship.

"Good morning," Mr. Smee greeted Rina with a shy smile.

Rina smiled back. "Good morning, Mr. Smee. And thank you for my breakfast."

I brought black currant jam, but we also have strawberry, if that's what you prefer."

"This is fine, thank you." Mr. Smee continued to smile and stare until Rina finally said, "You can go now, Mr. Smee – I don't want to keep you from your duties."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! And you're not-" He was interrupted by the door opening and Hook's head appearing around the door frame.

"Rina, dress for a swim. There's not much going on out here and you might as well go now," he said.

Mr. Smee's eyes lit up just as much as Rina's did, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Mr. Smee!" Hook barked. "Look alive!" Mr. Smee jumped a foot in the air, and scurried out the door as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Hook gave Rina an exasperated look. "You're bewitching my crew."

She put a hand on her hip. "It _is_ an all-male crew. I would imagine any female would do the same."

Hook crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "They're not as easily swayed as you would think. I've haven't seen them react to a woman like that since-" He broke off abruptly, shifting his eyes away. "Well, it's been a long time." Hook straightened, pushing himself off the door frame. "Now off with you, before the wind shifts. I'll go rouse your brother."

He gave her a nod as he closed the door, and Rina stared after him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

A short while later, Rina emerged from the cabin. Her eyes scanned the deck, looking for her brother, and then landed on Hook. He gave her a slow once-over of her swimming outfit before inclining his head to the starboard side of the ship, where Aven was already in the water. She ran for the railing, jumping up to it and diving out.

The first rush of the water against her made her come alive. She surfaced and filled her lungs with air before she dove down, down, down, feeling the movement in the water of Aven as he dove next to her.

_It's about time, Rina. I thought you were going to stay in his cabin all day._

Rina rolled her eyes, looking at her brother under the water.

_What I do in his cabin is none of your business, Aven._

_You need to be careful._ Aven reminded her. _He's a smart one. _

_Oh, I know. _Rina agreed. _What do you think we were fighting about?_

_He KNOWS?_ Aven was alarmed.

_I told him the truth. I told him our grandmother was a mermaid._

Aven's eyebrows shot up. _And…?_

_That seemed to satisfy his curiosity. He hasn't brought it up again, except to say he was sorry for being a suspicious arse about it._

Aven mulled that over a moment. _Well, the suspicious arse is going to get even more suspicious if we don't surface and take some air._

Rina nodded, and pushed herself fluidly back up to break the waves. They stayed above for a time, splashing and racing each other. Finally, Aven nodded to her and they descended again.

_I don't trust him, Rina._

_I know. He's a good man, Aven. I can feel it._

_And what else are you feeling? You of all people should know the folly in feeling too much for someone who makes his living as a pirate._

Rina avoided her brother's gaze. _I'm being careful._

Aven didn't even comment. His look said volumes.

_This is a business arrangement, Aven, and it's getting us to where we want to go. Is it so bad that I'm enjoying myself? I've earned that, don't you think?_

Aven pushed himself through the water, wrapping his arms around his sister. _You have. But he hasn't earned you._

Rina hugged her brother tight before pointing up to the surface again. _The wind is shifting – the waves are moving differently. We'd better get back up and onto the ship._

They broke the surface just in time to hear Hook calling out their names. With a nod to his sister, Aven took off, racing her to the side of the boat. He won easily, being ahead of her, but he allowed her to precede him up the rope ladder.

By the time Aven reached the deck, Hook was wrapping Rina in a towel, his hand lingering on her neck as he leaned in to speak to her. It was an intimate picture, and when Rina smiled in answer to whatever Hook was saying, Aven had to keep himself from stepping between them again.

Hook made Rina happy.

And that made him dangerous.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hidden Cove

"Look alive, love!"

Hook gave Rina a gentle shake. She stretched luxoriously and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Come back to bed," she murmured.

"Oh no. You'll not use your wiles on me, woman. We have plans for today. Now throw some clothes on, eat something and meet me on deck."

She sat up with a mischievous grin, letting the covers drop to her waist. "Yes, Captain." She stretched again, arching her back and pushing her breasts out as she sighed.

Hook narrowed his eyes, knowing her game exactly.

"You'll pay for that, love." His smile was predatory. "Later. Now get dressed."

He took himself off through the door, and Rina couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She thought she'd had him with that stretch.

Her captain was quickly becoming her favorite pastime. Rina smiled at the thought, but it changed over to a frown and a worried crease in her brow a moment later.

Aven was right. She was getting too attached. She had only three more nights with him, and then they made land. And then…what? Everything that seemed so clear before became cloudy, and the life she'd imagined for herself and for Aven seemed off somehow.

All because of a pirate. If she pulled back and looked at the situation logically, it was simple. The man was a pirate. He couldn't be trusted entirely. If he knew her – really knew her – she could trust him even less.

And if she let him continue as he had, touching her and making her feel the things she felt, all while intriguing her with his conversations and making her laugh with his sharp humor – she'd be his.

She couldn't afford to be his.

A knock at the door roused her from the bed, and she called out "Just a moment!" Once she was dressed, she opened the door to see her brother.

"Aven! Did the captain send you to fetch me?"

He nodded, pushing into the cabin and pulling the door behind him. He looked over at the rumpled bed, then brought a very concerned pair of eyes back to meet hers. Once again, he laid his palm over her heart.

This time, Rina closed her eyes and said nothing.

Aven gave her a small shake and Rina's eyes snapped open. She laid a soothing hand on top of his. "It's all right, Aven. I'm still being careful, but it's not easy. He's being so…" She didn't know how to go on. How do you say that someone makes your body sing? How do you explain that he's the most interesting person in the world to you? How do you convey that you feel truly beautiful when he looks at you?

"Aven, I don't know what to do. He's so much more than I could imagine."

Aven grabbed her hand, pulling it up between them. He shook his head violently.

"I know." Rina nodded. "I'm not abandoning you, Aven, and I never will. You know that. When this is done, it's done. It's the way it has to be."

Aven nodded, then looked over his shoulder at the door.

"Yes, we need to go. I'm sure he's wondering what's taking me so long."

Aven squeezed her hand once more before opening the door for her. They stepped out onto the deck and headed toward the bow, not even noticing the captain leaning against the wall next to the door - the door that Aven had forgotten to shut entirely.

So Aven was afraid that Rina would abandon him – for what? A pirate? Hook didn't know what to think about that.

Actually, he did. He just didn't _want_ to think about that. Allowing himself to feel all of that again was the surest path to bedlam. He'd finally gotten through his grief for Mila, thanks to Emma. And while he didn't have with Emma what he'd had with Mila, he grieved her as well, in his way. It seemed to him that women just plain caused grief.

Still, there was something about Rina.

He'd always felt that the sea was his first love, and that's probably why Mila fit him so well – she took to shipboard life immediately and she had a spirit of adventure that rivaled his own. He sensed a lot of the same in Rina, but she'd never had a chance to explore, chained down as she was by the men in her life.

Rina was right. This had to end in a few days, and it would, for both of them. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy every bit of it, and he had no doubt Rina would do so as well. They'd part on good terms, and maybe at some point in the future, he might even run into her again. He could manage to be in Tyverna a little more often.

Or a lot more often.

He pushed off from the wall, following the two of them across the deck. Rina stood at the bow as if frozen in place, her hand covering her mouth. Aven had a protective hand on her back, as if trying to comfort her.

"And there's our surprise for the day," Hook called from behind her, pointing at the land showing clearly on the horizon.

"We're at Tyverna already?" She said, and there was no mistaking the anguish on her face or in her voice.

Hook turned her around, cupping her face in his hand.

"No, love. Not Tyverna. Just a small island along the way. Completely deserted, with the most beautiful hidden cove you've ever seen. We'll be there shortly before the dinner hour."

The relief on her face made something tighten in his chest. He stepped in closer to her, sliding his left arm carefully behind her. He leaned his face down to her ear and whispered, "Perhaps if you give me enough rum, I'll let you kiss me in the moonlight."

Rina's eyes widened, and she stepped back, right into Aven, who glared over her shoulder at Hook.

"I'd better go and find my swimming clothes," she said, and then she beat a hasty retreat back across the deck to the cabin.

Hook reached out, grabbing Aven by the arm as he started to go.

"Aven, a word if you please."

Aven stopped, his eyes wary.

"I'm not trying to take Rina from you, mate. She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions, but regardless, she'd never choose to be away from you. Anyone can see that."

Aven gave a stiff nod.

"Besides," Hook said, with a self-deprecating laugh, "What would she want with a bloody pirate? And I have other places to be after Tyverna. This is just a diversion for us both, mate. Don't begrudge us our enjoyment."

Aven sighed and nodded again a little less stiffly.

"Have you given any thought to what you'll do in Tyverna?"

Aven shrugged, gesturing as though he were fishing.

Hook nodded. "Well, you can always feed yourself from the sea, that's true enough, but you've got a lot of skills and even more gumption. I've never had a crewman work as hard as you. You'd be an asset on any ship, and I'd be happy to recommend you, if you ever want that kind of work."

Aven's eyes lit up, but he shook his head no even as he smiled. He inclined his head toward Rina as she walked toward them.

"Can't leave her either, eh?" Hook nodded. "The two of you are definitely a pair."

He sauntered off to meet Rina, shouting out some orders to the crew in order to prepare the smaller boats for landing and in preparation for the dropping of the anchor.

Aven watched him go, wishing he could trust the man.

A few hours later, the boats had been pulled up onto the beach, fishing, hunting and gathering parties had been formed, and a bonfire was being prepared on the beach. The men relished a chance at being on dry land especially with orders to enjoy their day until the Captain announced it was time to go.

Hook had taken Rina by the hand a few moments after he'd made his announcements to the crew, and with a satchel thrown over his shoulder, he'd led her off down the beach. After about an hour they rounded a large rock formation and Rina gasped in surprise.

Hook hadn't been exaggerating. The cove was small, but sheltered on both sides by high rock walls. The sand was extraordinarily soft and had a pinkish cast to it. There were large, flowering bushes lining the beach and the fragrance was amazing – sweet, but slightly musky. The water was a clear aquamarine so brilliant it almost hurt to look at it. There was even a large hammock strung low between two trees.

"It's lovely," she said. "Really. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

Hook walked her over to the hammock, throwing the satchel down on it.

"Mr. Smee packed us – well, packed _you_ – a fine dinner. I doubt he did any of it for me." He turned to look at Rina.

"Well, love, what's it to be? A swim? A walk on the beach? You're not hungry yet, are you?"

Rina bit her bottom lip. "I don't know what to do."

"Today is your day, Rina. You choose, and I'll follow. I know you'd love a swim. I can't compete against your mermaid heritage, but I do swim very well."

"I'd love a swim…" She said, longingly, "But…"

"But…?"

"But I want you, too."

He pulled her close. "And you shall have me. But we'll be here for hours, love. We can start with a swim and see what happens next." He gave her a wicked grin, then stepped back to strip out of his shirt and breeches.

"You're swimming nude?"

"Why not? We're the only ones here."

"Then I am, too."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He ran for the water, and she wasn't long after him. They swam and dove and splashed and every so often, his hand caught her just right, caressing her as fluidly as the water across her skin. He finally dragged her closer to shore where they could both stand, and pulled her in until her body was pressed against his. The feeling of her hot flesh to his in contrast to the cool water around them was igniting his senses. He ran his palm over her body, sliding across her wet breasts and then up to her neck to tangle in her hair.

Rina twined her arms around his neck to steady herself, and then she wrapped her legs around his waist. She simply could not get close enough to him. Her lips moved to his neck, licking and sucking just the way he did to her, and she could feel that he liked it every bit as much as she did.

His fingers were still entwined in her hair, and he pulled her head back so she could meet his gaze. The brightness in his eyes made her push against him that much harder, undulating with the waves, trying to capture him and join with him right there.

She realized what he was doing a split second too late.

He touched his lips to hers gently, his arms wrapping around her as his lips opened on hers, coaxing a response. Rina made a strangled sound in her throat, tearing her mouth away from his.

"That bad, was it?" He joked lightly.

Rina's head hung down, and she shook it, refusing to answer him.

Hook was having none of it. He slid a finger under her chin, pulling her face up. The tears tracking down her face told him he'd gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Rina. Damn." He pulled her in close. "I thought maybe if I took it slowly…" He ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry. I swore I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

Rina shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It was a wonderful kiss."

She pushed away from him and walked up onto the beach. She reached for the satchel and managed to sit gracefully in the hammock. Hook sighed and followed her, lowering himself into the hammock and sitting next to her.

"Are you hungry?" Rina asked lightly, opening the satchel.

Hook reached across, taking it from her hands and dropping it down onto the sand beneath them.

"Food isn't what I want right now."

Rina's eyes brightened. "I've always dreamed of having a romantic encounter on a beach, you know."

"_On_ the beach? Literally, _on_ the beach?"

"Yes." She bit her lip. "Can we do that?"

"We can…if you want to put up with sand getting in every orifice of your body. It's honestly not a pleasant experience."

Rina glanced around. "Well, I don't see a blanket. I suppose we could go further into the jungle."

"Or we could stay right here." Hook stood up, then swung one leg over until he was straddling the hammock. "It has to be done very carefully. I'll need to sit like this."

Rina looked at him doubtfully. "And where do I go?"

He smiled broadly. "Do what I just did, but facing me."

Rina got up carefully, then stepped one leg over the hammock and settled herself facing Hook.

"Now then. I have to keep my feet on the ground to balance us. You only have to get your legs on either side of me and slide down."

She did as she was told, letting out a long gust of air as she felt him push inside her. His arms came around her, holding her tight to him as she managed to settle her knees on either side of his hips, giving her some leverage, and then they were moving.

Rina reached behind him as he leaned back a tiny bit, and her fingers clung to the rope behind his head. The hammock swayed and rocked even as he thrust and she rode. Her hips began picking up their pace without any conscious thought from her, and as she felt the familiar waves of pleasure building and building, he pulled her down on him hard, grinding into her and sending them both over the edge.

She collapsed against him, reveling in the feel of his chest against hers. He helped her straighten out, and then carefully pulled his own legs up. Rina was snuggling into his shoulder drowsily when something cold touched her neck. She gasped in reaction and Hook's eyes snapped open.

Another pirate was standing over them with his cutlass at Rina's throat.


	12. Chapter 12 - Captured

Hook managed to keep his face neutral – no easy feat considering this was the last person he wanted to see.

"Cristoph. Good to see you again."

The other pirate still didn't lower his cutlass.

"Hook." He gave a nod. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was good enough to wait until you'd emptied yourself."

Hook smiled, but his eyes told another story. "If you'll hand the lady her clothing, you and I can have a friendly chat."

Cristoph gave a chuckle. "She won't need clothing for what I need her for, mate."

Rina stiffened, and Hook met her frightened eyes with a look that said clearly, "Stay calm." Rina gave him a tiny nod, took a deep breath and addressed the man.

"I really don't need to be paraded around in front of your men. And how are you going to command a ship if they're fighting amongst each other?"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "She's right, mate. She's bloody beautiful. Best to keep her under wraps – and I speak from experience."

Cristoph stepped back, squatting down to pick up the pile of clothing near the hammock, all while keeping his cutlass on both of them. He tossed the clothing onto the two of them, and then stepped toward them again.

"All right then, get presentable. I've got my blade at my side and I'm wicked fast with it. Don't think to try anything. By now my men have your crew rounded up so you wouldn't get far if you did."

Hook glared at Cristoph as he reached around to grab the clothing. He pushed Rina's garments between them so that she could hold them in front of her as she got to her feet, then he put himself in front of her to shield her body as she dressed.

"Now then," He said to Cristoph as he pulled on his breeches. "What's this all about? I have no quarrel with you, mate."

Cristoph shrugged. "That's true enough. But your companion is a valuable commodity, and I'm always up for a profitable venture."

Hook heard Rina's gasp behind him. He pasted a quizzical look on his face. "There are plenty of beautiful women. Why this one?"

"Because someone named Rolfe is paying a bloody fortune for her return. Claims to be her betrothed." Cristoph replied. "There's an equal reward for her brother, but her father's paying that one. Is he with your crew?"

Hook stepped back so he could look at Rina. She was white as snow and trembling slightly.

"You don't know where your brother is, do you love?" His eyes were still urging her to remain calm.

Rina shook her head. "No. We went our separate ways. We knew they'd be expecting us to stay together. We thought it would throw them off course."

Cristoph made an impatient sound. "Well, at least there's one of you to sell. And a fine bit of entertainment until we dock. Now move." He pointed his cutlass into the jungle and they began to walk. "My ship is on the other side of the island, just a short walk from here. By now my men have your crew onboard. We'll sail around the island, I'll drop you on your ship with your life and crew intact, leave with my prize, and we're all still friendly."

Hook shook his head. "There one problem with that, mate." He stopped to turn around, facing Cristoph. "You're not going to touch her." He brought his hook up, looping it around the cutlass even as his boot caught Cristoph's knee. The other man staggered back, but came up swinging. Rina ducked under his cutlass, circling behind him. Cristoph twirled, not wanting to lose sight of her and Hook countered with a fist to Cristoph's jaw.

He bellowed, spitting blood and a tooth out onto the ground and brought the cutlass across, slamming the grip hard into Hook's temple. He crumpled to the ground just as four of Cristoph's men crashed through the foliage with their weapons drawn.

"Take him to the ship and put him with the others," Cristoph spat, still trying to clear the blood out of his mouth. He grabbed Rina by the arm, pulling her along. "I tried to do this the easy way. Stubborn bastard."

They made it to the ship not long after, and Rina fought the men as they grabbed Hook, hoisting him from the boat where she'd laid him with his head on her lap. He still wasn't conscious and she didn't want to leave him. Once she'd climbed up to the deck, it took everything in her not to run to Aven. She flashed him a warning look and then realized that she needn't have worried. The men were huddled around him, as if protecting him from prying eyes. Mr. Smee had loaned Aven his hat, and he had it pulled down low so that his face was mostly obscured.

They dropped Hook unceremoniously on the deck next to the rest of the crew. Cristoph shouted a few orders to his men to get them underway, and then turned his attention to Rina.

"Now then, my lovely. You and I have some getting acquainted to do."

"Please, let me tend to the captain. He's hurt."

"He'll recover." Cristoph said with a sneer. "I've never seen a man with a harder head. And by the time he wakes up, we'll be halfway back to the loving arms of your betrothed, who will no doubt blame Hook for your sullied state - which leaves me rich and soon to be well-satisfied."

Rina saw Aven react out of the corner of her eye. She gave him a slight shake of her head.

"Put them in the hold!" Christoph called out, taking Rina by the arm again.

"Men!" Rina said. "Take care of the captain, please, while I _entertain_ Christoph." Her eyes met Aven's, willing him to hear her even without the water to carry her thoughts. _You know what to do._

Aven gave a slight nod, his eyes full of concern as he watched her follow the man into his cabin. A few moments later, they had been shoved unceremoniously into the hold, and the ship was underway.

Mr. Smee bent over the Captain, who was still unconscious but making small, twitching movements as if he'd come around soon. Aven stood near the ladder that led out of the hold, keeping very still as though he was listening for something.

"What is it, lad?" Called Mr. Smee.

Aven shook his head, signaling for quiet. Suddenly, a strange, low hum began to fill the air, burrowing into the depths of the hold and making the men feel dizzy. Hook stirred uneasily, not quite conscious yet but you could see he was fighting it. Aven rushed over to him, clapping his hands over the captain's ears, and gesturing wildly for the others to do the same.

"It's some kind of magic!" Mr. Smee called out. "Cover your ears, gents!"

As the sound prolonged, the ship began to pitch, gently at first, then more and more heavily, until they were having a hard time keeping their feet. Suddenly, there was a forceful impact, throwing them all into the wall as the humming stopped and a loud, splintering sound split the air.

Aven felt a hand grasp his wrist and realized that Hook was now awake. "What the devil is going on?" He groaned. The men helped him slowly to his feet. "Where are we?"

"Christoph's ship, Captain." Mr. Smee pushed off from the wall he'd been holding onto. He turned to Aven. "What happened lad?"

Aven gestured that they should get out of the hold, and quickly. He climbed the ladder, beating against the door until the hinge started to give. A few men joined him, adding their shoulders and fists to his until it crashed wide. They all waited a moment, expecting to hear a shout or see a cutlass swing down through the opening.

Aven finally climbed out of the hold, gesturing for the others to follow. Hook rubbed his head and gave his men a questioning glance before heading slowly up the ladder after him.

What they saw when they reached the deck was startling. Christoph's men were all lying where they fell on the deck, and the ship had run aground directly into the rock face of a cliff. Water was pouring into a hole in the side.

"Best get off the ship, Captain," Mr. Smee called out.

"What happened here?" Hook looked around. "How long was I out?"

"Not sure, sir," Mr. Smee answered. "You were out when they brought you aboard. Once they put us in the hold, Aven realized something was happening. This was some kind of dark magic and he must've felt the vibrations. He made us cover our ears when the humming started, and he covered yours for you."

Hook glanced over at Aven. "And he was unaffected, I gather?"

Aven avoided Hook's eyes.

"Well of course. He can't hear, can he? He's been reading our lips all this time when we talk to him and so well we didn't pick it up." Mr. Smee clapped Aven on the back. "Not to worry, lad. You've saved us all. You've a place among us if you want it."

Aven gave Mr. Smee a tight smile, gesturing to all of them that they needed to get off the ship, especially since it was listing now.

"Where's Rina?" Hook asked. Aven pointed to the cabin, starting forward. Hook was right behind him, pulling his arm back before he could push through the door.

"Wait," He said, in a hushed voice. "Listen."

Aven stood with his head cocked to the side, leaning into the door. There was no sound.

"You're not deaf, are you, Aven?"

Aven's startled eyes met Hook's. He didn't answer, choosing to look away instead.

"We'll talk later, mate. Let's get Rina."

Hook carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door only to see Rina pinned down to the bed, and Christoph was on top of her.

He was at her side in a heartbeat, reaching down to pull the man off of her when he realized that Christoph was unconscious and Rina was stuck trying to get out from underneath his body.

"Will you - ugh! Help me, please," She grunted. Hook rolled Christoph off onto the floor as Aven helped Rina to her feet.

"Are you all right? What happened to everyone?" Hook asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. He was on top of me, trying to kiss me when the sound started. Lucky for me, he was holding my head and had my ears covered with his hands. He just dropped." She pushed her hair off her face, but Hook saw her eyes make a fleeting shift to her brother and back.

"We need to get out of here," she continued. "I don't know how long this will last. He's still breathing, so whatever it was didn't kill him."

Hook stared down at the man in stony silence before saying, "I can see to it that he's dead, if you like. I have no qualms about it, either."

The ship listed sharply, losing more balance as the water continued to enter the hull.

"Let's just go," Rina begged. "Please. I just want to be away from here."

Hook gestured to the door, and Rina headed out, with Aven close behind her. They made it to the rail where the rest of the crew was gathered.

"We can jump easy enough, and it'll be short swim to land." Mr. Smee informed them. "They didn't take our boats yet, so once we get back to them we can make it to the ship in short order."

Rina stepped forward, hugging the man tightly.

"Thank you for protecting my brother." She pulled back, and Mr. Smee was as red as the hat Aven was gratefully passing back to him.

Hook rolled his eyes.

"Enough, all of you. Into the water." He gave Rina his hand, pulling her in when she took it.

"Are you all right, Rina? Did he…hurt you?"

She took a deep breath.

"No. He didn't have time. Are you all right?" She reached up, touching his head lightly "You were unconscious for so long. I held you in the boat but they were so rough with you when they brought you aboard."

He clasped her hand, kissing it. "I'm fine, love. I just have one hell of a hell of a headache and a world full of questions." He glanced around. "Let's get out of here. Magic makes me nervous."

He helped her up to the rail, and she dove over the side. Once the water closed over her head, she felt Aven next to her.

_That was too close, Rina._

_What was I supposed to do? Lay back and let that pig have his way? And what if he figured out who you were? _

_Hook's not fooled by any of this. He's going to ask questions._

_I know. We'd better surface._

They broke the water and swam until they could touch bottom and walk up onto the shore. The ship behind them was now listing hard to port, leaning into the cliff wall it crashed against. Once they woke, the crew would be marooned here at least a few days making repairs, assuming they could even find the right materials to do so.

They made it to the boats and were back aboard the ship without any sound or sign of pursuit. There had been two crewmen left aboard, and both had been sleeping peacefully until they heard Hook shouting for the ladder.

"What's this?" He snapped as he pulled himself onto the deck. "Sleeping? We were nearly murdered out there!"

Both crewmen were red-faced with shame. "But Cap'n," one of them protested, "We saw the other crew rounding you up and we were arming ourselves to sneak up on them when the sound started."

Hook crossed his arms. "So you heard it, too?"

"Yessir. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, but it made us sleepy. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket after working all day in the rain. And I had such lovely dreams."

The other crewman nodded in agreement, while Hook stared thoughtfully out across the water.

"Set a course, Mr. Smee. Get us out of here." He turned to Rina. "Go wait in the cabin. I'll be along shortly."

Aven headed off to assist with the rigging, when Hook called his name. He faltered slightly in his step, but kept walking.

"Aven, I know you heard me."

Aven stopped, turning slowly around to face Hook. He squared his shoulders and kept his face carefully blank.

"What did she do, Aven?"

Aven started to shake his head when Hook put up an interrupting hand.

"Stop. I'll not be made a fool on my own ship. Your sister knows magic. This wasn't a potion – she had no time to administer it. Either she has some sort of artifact or some natural ability due to your heritage, or quite possibly both. I'm not angry, Aven. I just want a truthful answer." He leaned back against the rail. "Am I right?

Aven clearly didn't want to answer that. He didn't deny it, either.

"I have my answer on your face. For a man who can't speak, you're an open book, Aven."

Hook turned to go, determined to get the answers he needed from Rina. Aven suddenly grabbed his shoulder, stepping in front of him. His look was clear. _Don't hurt her_. Hook gave him a look that was equally clear before saying "Get out of my way." Aven refused to budge.

Hook finally let out a sigh. "Do I look daft? I'm not likely to hurt her when she can throw a sleeping curse on me, am I?"

Aven tried very hard not to smile, but it came through anyway.

"You and your sister are still safe with me. I just want to know what I'm dealing with."

Aven waved his arms in front of him, as if to say reassuringly: _We won't cause trouble_. Hook gave him a nod. "You could have left my crew and me with the others and been on your way. Instead, you saved them - you saved me."

Aven inclined his head toward the cabin.

"You did it for Rina." Hook said, quietly.

Aven shrugged, and then looked away.

"Understood, mate. But thank you, anyway. I mean it - you've nothing to fear from me and neither does your sister."

Hook headed across the deck toward the cabin and Aven stood with his hands clenched into fists. This was getting very, very dangerous.

He was going to have to talk to Rina.

They had to leave, and now.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Song

Hook stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind him. Rina had lit the candles now that the sun had gone down, and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He walked over and grabbed a bottle of rum, then sat down on the bed, pulling the stopper and taking a drink.

"Damn, does my head hurt."

Rina was instantly concerned and rose to her feet. "You need to lie down and rest. Let me get your shirt off."

She took the flask from him – allowing him another healthy swallow – before helping him out of his shirt, hook and boots. She finally got him lying down and was pulling up the covers around him when he grabbed her hand.

"Sit with me." He said, closing his eyes.

Rina eased down on the bed next to him.

"You need something stronger than rum for that head. Does Mr. Smee have anything?"

"No, I'll be all right. And I need to keep my wits about me while we talk."

Rina didn't like the sound of that, but she supposed he had a right to his questions.

"Very well," she said. "So ask me."

He opened one eye. "A direct assault, eh? Let's begin with Rolfe."

"What do you want to know?"

"How is it you're betrothed after being a widow? Once your husband died, that made you a free woman, no longer governed by your father."

Rina's jaw tightened. "That would normally be true. I had planned for that, if the truth be told. Roland wasn't well – his drinking had taken its toll – and I was waiting for the day I'd be widowed. I'd ride to my father's land, collect Aven, and we'd be free to live our lives."

"So what happened?" Hook queried.

"Rolfe arrived to let me know Roland had been killed. He's is the second son of Roland's elder brother, and he's wanted me from the moment he met me. He's made no secret of it, either. There were many nights when Roland was out late that Rolfe would stop by the manor, pressing his attentions. He even told me once that if Roland ever died, he would offer for me."

"But you didn't want him, I take it."

"No. He's much like his uncle in his anger and his selfishness, but younger, bigger, and very, very strong. He's the sort of man that takes enjoyment in other people's pain and made it clear to me he'd take even greater enjoyment in _my_ pain."

"So you refused him and now he's looking for you?" Hook brought his hand up, rubbing the side of his head. Rina reached over and handed him his flask, helping him rise up and take another large swallow of rum.

"I didn't refuse Rolfe. He never spoke to me. The betrothal was announced in the city square and posted for all to read before my husband's body was cold. Rolfe informed me of it the morning after Roland died. We were to be wed later that day. My father had gone to fetch a monk from the local monastery to perform the ceremony."

"And you managed to get away?"

"Yes."

"By using a sleeping curse, I'll wager."

"I put him to sleep, yes. It's not really a curse. He did wake up, eventually," Rina corrected.

"Is this…ability…due to your heritage?"

"Yes."

"That's a handy trick. Why didn't you just use it on your husband?"

Rina shook her head. "My father had Aven, and Roland had me. Neither one of us could do much to fight without causing harm to the other. Besides, I couldn't risk Roland realizing I was-" She stopped, as if searching for the word.

"Different? Magical?"

"Yes. He'd certainly have tried to take advantage of it."

She combed his hair gently with her fingers, feeling softly around the edges of the lump on his head. Hook winced slightly and she gave him his flask again.

"Anyway, I rode for my father's house, knowing he'd be gone to fetch the monk. I found Aven and we spent a week hiding to throw them off course. Then we found you."

Hook handed her his now empty flask. "That you did. And look where it's gotten me."

Rina's eyes teared up and Hook reached out, taking her hand. "Sorry, love. My head has me in a devil of a mood. I just wish you'd told me everything from the beginning. Am I going to be surprised by anything else?"

She gave him a slightly mischievous grin. "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Hellion."

She touched his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry about your head."

"The rum is helping. And so are you. I'll be fine by morning, I expect."

"Would you like me to sing to you?" Rina asked, hesitantly. "I've been told I have a passable voice, and when I was very young, my mother used to sing for me. It always helped."

"Mmmm." Hook made an approving sound, so Rina took a deep breath and started to sing very, very softly.

Hook realized immediately that she had a far more than passable voice. It was damned beautiful. He wanted to open his eyes and watch her, but his lids were very, very heavy.

He slid into a dream and he was standing on the deck of his ship. It was evening and somehow the sea was calm even though the sails were full. He could feel the spray on his face and smell the clean salt of the ocean around him, and it was all dark blue under the full moon.

In the distance he saw a rock, solitary and craggy and majestic rising from the sea. His ship turned toward it, but he wasn't concerned. He felt the pull and he knew that was where they were to go.

As he drew closer, he saw a figure atop the rock, reclining, her hair blowing in the wind and her limbs glowing with the moonlight. It was Rina, and he caught the first brush of her song upon the wind. It filled him, exploding through his senses, and singing of endless measures of time upon boundless oceans of possibilities.

Rina sang, opening her arms to him, promising all of her, body and soul with her song. The ship drew closer, traveling faster but not fast enough, not close enough.

He ran to the bow, ready to dive, the entire world full of Rina and all that she was in the notes carried by the wind.

And he wanted her so much, he thought he'd die of it.

###

Rina took the tray from Mr. Smee, putting a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. He leaned in the door and tilted his head toward the bed where Hook was sleeping.

She stepped out onto the deck, closing the door gently behind her.

"How's he doing?" Mr. Smee asked.

"He'll be fine. I think Christoph was right – his head is exceptionally hard. He's had plenty of rum and once he's slept that off, he'll be back to normal."

"I'm—_we're_ all so glad you're all right, Miss."

"Thank you. And again, thank you for shielding my brother." Mr. Smee gave an embarrassed nod and turned to go.

"Mr. Smee," Rina called. "May I ask a favor?"

"Anything for you, Miss."

"It's fairly calm tonight, and the moon is bright. May I swim for a little while? I'll stay very close to the ship."

Mr. Smee glanced around. "Oh, I suppose that'll be all right. Do you want me to fetch your brother? He's mending some casks down in the hold."

Rina shook her head. "No, don't disturb him. I only want a quick swim."

She moved back into the cabin and changed quickly. She paused a moment to straighten Hook's covers before leaving and making her way to the rail. She dove in, swimming deep until she couldn't feel the pull of the waves anymore.

She floated for a long time, trying to sort through everything she was feeling. She'd never wanted anyone like this before – she'd never allowed herself to feel what she felt with him, and now she wasn't only feeling it in his arms, but anytime he was near. He pulled her and she knew she was going to be lost.

Rina surfaced for a moment to fill her lungs and then dove again, humming as she went. She reached a good depth and floated once more, content to just feel the water around her. She was just about to surface again when she heard it, moving softly through the water around her, carrying longing and love and the stories of life.

Stories of a man and the woman who loved him but was taken from him too soon. Stories of a brother whose pride in his family outlived his mortal body. Stories of a life that was more than it seemed and a heart that was deeper than the ocean that it rested on. The waves washed over her, giving her a name as she filled her lungs with air again and dove back down to listen some more.

So she sang to the sea and the sea sang to her and she knew that if she loved this man, there would be no turning back.

###

Rina climbed the ladder back up to the deck, making her way to the cabin as the breeze dried the water from her body. She opened the door gently, stepping inside. The candle had burned down almost to nothing and she realized she'd been swimming for hours.

She toweled her hair off until it was damp, slipping out of her wet clothes and drying the rest of her body. Hook appeared to be sleeping peacefully as she slid into the bed next to him.

"Have a heart, love. You could at least rub some heat into your feet before you freeze me to death." Hook said, sleepily.

"I'm sorry!" Rina started to move away from him when he rolled and pulled her close.

"Not to worry. I'll get you warm."

"I take it you're feeling better?" Rina asked, stroking his hair.

"Much."

She leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. "I'll be gentle with you."

Hook let out a chuckle and his hand began to warm her all over, touching and pressing, stroking and fondling. Her hands were no less busy, and from the appreciative sounds he was making, she was warming him every bit as well.

The warmth built to a fire that was quickly becoming an inferno. He pulled her on top of him, enjoying the sight of her with her head flung back, feeling her hair sweep across his thighs as she moved. He felt her legs tighten and the movement of her hips became more frantic as he pulled her down tight and watched the pleasure break on her face.

Rina collapsed on him a moment later, rubbing her face into his chest. Hook stroked her hair, allowing her a moment to recover before he rolled her beneath him and filled her again. She arched her back and sighed as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper. He felt her lips and tongue play across his neck and chest and he knew couldn't hold back much longer. He grabbed one of Rina's legs, pulling it higher as he shifted into a series of shallow, rapid thrusts. He felt her getting close to the brink again and let himself go, plunging deeply as he lost himself in her. Rina's nails dug into his shoulders as she arched beneath him, crying out as the waves of pleasure overtook her.

It wasn't until she was tucked into his side and sleeping soundly that he realized what she'd done.

She'd called him Killian.


	14. Chapter 14 - Silence

Hook stepped out onto the deck, and immediately noticed a problem.

It was late afternoon, and after having slept the day away, he was feeling back to his old self once more. His head didn't pain him at all, which was a bit puzzling, considering how much rum he'd imbibed.

So when he stepped out onto the deck and saw the complete chaos that abounded, he was a little confused. It looked as though someone had started to clean the cannons and stopped halfway through. The cordage was in need of tightening, and he'd had no breakfast or lunch delivered to his quarters.

The reason why became clear almost immediately. Rina was standing near the bow, wearing her dress. The blue of the material only amplified her amazing eyes, and it clung to every curve and dipped entirely too low between her breasts. Her hair caught the breeze as she stood laughing at something one of the crew said to her.

They were all either gathered around her or standing and neglecting their duties in order to watch her. The only one that seemed to be doing his job was Aven, and he nodded at Hook, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the whole situation.

"Look alive!" Hook called, and they all immediately disbursed. Rina's eyes brightened immediately on the sight of him, and she broke into a smile that did something odd to his insides.

He walked toward her, his eyes moving slowly over her body.

"You look fetching," He said appreciatively.

"Why thank you, Captain." Rina gave a mocking curtsy.

"I may have to restrict you to wearing that in the cabin. The crew is a mess."

She quirked a brow at him. "As I recall, when I'm in your cabin, you don't like me wearing anything at all."

He snaked an arm around her and pulled her into him. "Quite right. And if you keep talking like that, I'll see to it personally."

He leaned into her, his mouth hovering just above hers. Rina closed her eyes and felt herself drawing closer to his lips before catching herself at the last second. She reached out to move his hair off his forehead.

"How do you feel?"

"Greatly improved. Would you like a demonstration, love?"

She slid her arms around his neck. "Oh, you _are_ feeling better."

"Between the rum and your splendid singing, I think I'm completely recovered."

Rina stepped back, looking at him blankly.

"My singing?"

"Yes, and for the record, your voice is far more than passable."

Rina gave a small chuckle. "You must've had more rum than I thought."

Hook gave her a puzzled look. "You didn't sing to me?"

"No. I never sing for anyone if I can help it. You'd be glad I didn't if you could hear me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I had quite the dream, I assure you." He glanced up at the sun. "Did I sleep the day away?"

"You needed to." Rina assured him. "Oh, but you must be hungry. It's nearly dinner time. Shall I see what Mr. Smee can find for you? I can have him bring it to the cabin."

"No, I want to stay out here. The fresh air is clearing the last of the cobwebs from my head."

"Very well, then," said Rina. "Dinner on the deck it is. I'll go find Mr. Smee."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading below. Hook glanced around the deck, noting the crew members and the way their eyes followed her as she walked away. He was just as mesmerized until he felt a bump on his shoulder.

Aven stood behind him with a mop in his hands. He pointed to Hook's head, raising his eyebrows.

"The head?" Hook answered. "It's feeling much better." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Aven, does your sister sing?"

Aven put a comically horrified look on his face and covered his ears.

"Not a good idea, I take it." Hook rubbed the back of his neck.

Aven shook his head with a smile. They stood in companionable silence for a few moments, looking out at the water.

"Aven." Hook turned to look at him. "What can you tell me about Rolfe?"

Aven stiffened, and the look of contempt on his face was extreme.

"Not a man of sterling reputation, I gather?"

Aven shook his head, and then pounded a fist into his open hand.

"If he comes near her again, I'll help you with that, mate. He sounds like a sodding bastard."

Aven nodded emphatically even as he reached behind Hook, removing his flask from his back pocket. He unstoppered it and toasted him before taking a drink and then passing it over.

"I'll drink to that as well." He took a healthy swig, wiping his mouth just as Rina appeared with a his dinner wrapped in a cloth.

"I've found us bread, cheese, apples and some of that cured meat that Mr. Smee put away." She sat down on the deck, opening the cloth and spreading it out. "Oh, and I found a bottle of wine."

Hook settled himself down next to Rina and looked up at Aven.

"Care to join us, mate?" He offered.

Aven stared down at the two of them for a long moment. He finally shook his head no with a smile, chucked his sister under the chin playfully, and strode off to finish mopping the rest of the deck.

Hook tore off a chunk of bread and stuffed it in his mouth.

"D'you know," He said, chewing thoughtfully. "I do believe I've just been approved of."

Rina handed him a slice of cheese and a piece of meat. "Aven likes you, Captain. He just doesn't _want _to like you."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm 'Captain' again, am I? Last night you called me by name."

The smile faded from Rina's face. "I know."

"I don't mind, love. I just didn't realize you knew it. I gather you've been talking to the crew?

Rina carefully poured some wine into the small cup she'd packed with the food. "Your crew is extremely loyal. You've no need to worry about the lot of them."

"They're good men. We've been together a very long time."

"They respect you immensely."

Hook grabbed the wine from her hand and took a drink. "As well they should. Respect is a necessary thing when you're running a ship."

Rina took her wine back. "They respect you as a man, not just as a captain."

"Hmmmph." He made a noncommittal noise and continued eating. Rina leaned against him, cupping her hands around her wine.

It was so peaceful on a ship at sunset. The sky was a riot of color and the breeze was fresh and clean. Rina turned her face into the wind, savoring it all. She shifted so that she could gaze at the man next to her, watching the wind lift his hair and seeing the warmth of the fading sun casting a bronzed glow over his skin. She touched his face.

"Tell me about her." She asked softly.

Hook took a bite of the apple in his hand, resting his arm across his knee.

"Who?"

"The woman who loved you."

He put the apple down, swallowing before he gave her a cheeky grin.

"That's a very long list."

She laughed. "I suppose it is with that pretty face of yours." She took a drink of wine. "I mean the woman who loved you – the one that you loved in return."

Hook's expression instantly turned to stone.

"There's nothing to discuss."

"She loved you very much."

"There's nothing to discuss, Rina." His voice was sharp.

"I want to hear it if you want to talk about her."

He levered himself up to his feet. "Well, I don't."

"I can see the pain in your eyes, and I want to help. I know-"

"And I can see I need to have a chat with my crew regarding their appalling betrayal of confidences."

Rina rose to her feet, putting a hand on his arm.

"Killian-"

"It's 'Captain' to you." He pulled his arm from her grasp. "See that you don't forget it."

Hook stormed off to his cabin and slammed the door. Rina stood frozen as her brother rushed over to her. She bent to gather up the remains of dinner and her fingers trembled as she tried to put the cork back in the wine bottle. Aven's hand closed over hers as he helped his sister to her feet.

Rina sat at the bow, watching the door to the cabin until long after dark and most of the crew had turned in. It never opened.

That night she slept in the hold, curled up next to Aven and trying very hard not to let him see her tears.

And Hook left her there.


	15. Chapter 15 - Comparatively Speaking

[_Thank you all for reading so far - I'm having a blast with this story. Can I tell you - it keeps me awake at night. I think about it on the commute home from work. I am living, sleeping and breathing Hook and Rina. Wait till you know all there is to know... Anyway, thanks for reading and a great big thank you to those of you who write reviews. Much appreciated!]_

* * *

Hook woke up fully clothed on the floor of his cabin. He'd had a large amount of rum the night before, and vaguely recalled thinking that the rug was a fine place to be at some point in the evening.

And now his head was pounding and the inside of his mouth tasted like a rotted trout. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the table, using it to pull himself to his feet. Once he'd walked unsteadily into the water closet, he cast a bleary eye at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

He certainly wasn't his usual stunning self. He cleaned his teeth, sponged himself clean and combed his hair until he was presentable. Then he dallied for several minutes picking out a shirt to wear. After he'd dressed, he fiddled with the sextant on his desk, rearranged his bottles of rum, made the bed and cleaned the window.

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to leave the room. Might as well get on with it.

He stepped out onto the deck, wincing at the sunlight and closed the door behind him. His eyes automatically searched for Rina, but she was nowhere to be found, as evidenced by the crew actually doing their jobs.

"Breakfast, Captain?" Asked Mr. Smee, who'd suddenly appeared at his elbow.

"Whatever you've got handy, Mr. Smee."

"You can find whatever you need down in the galley, sir. I need to assist with the sail replacement today." Mr. Smee was off without a backward glance.

So much for loyalty.

Where was Rina? She hadn't come to the cabin last night – at least, he didn't think she did. He was too angry to care much. The last thing he needed was her pity or a bloody talking to. He wasn't a man who dwelled on the past and she was trying to drag him there, kicking and screaming.

She must've slept in the hold with Aven. Hook squared his shoulders, wondering what to expect. Was she going to be angry with him? Were her feelings hurt? He was hoping for anger because it was certainly easier to deal with. Not to mention the fact that Rina in a temper made him hard as a mainmast.

And with that thought in his mind, Hook made his way toward the hold. He was just about to head down the ladder when a very unfriendly Aven blocked his way.

"Well hello, mate," Hook said amiably. "Where's your sister?"

Aven didn't acknowledge the question at all, nor did he move. He just stood and glared at Hook.

"Come on, lad. Move aside."

Aven shook his head no, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hook inhaled sharply. "Is she all right?"

Aven put his hands together against his face, pantomiming sleep.

"Ah. Late night last night, was it?"

Aven was stony-faced.

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Was she with someone else?"

Aven uncrossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Hook tried to step past him one more time.

"Let me through, Aven."

Aven's hand shot out, grabbing Hook's arm and refusing to let go. Hook was just pulling his fist back to knock him out of the way when Rina's voice carried up from the hold.

"It's all right, Aven. Let him by."

Hook tried to pull his arm out of Aven's grasp, but Aven only gave him a good shake, accompanied by a solid glare and eyes that flashed a serious warning.

Hook gave him a perturbed look and pushed past him, descending the ladder down to the berth deck.

Rina was sitting on a bunk, still wearing her blue dress. She had her back to the wall and her legs folded gracefully beneath her. Come to think of it, she did just about everything gracefully. Hook wondered if that were due to her heritage, as well. She moved through the air and over land as if she were floating on water.

He sat down on the bunk opposite her, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his thumb absent-mindedly across his lips. Rina watched his movements, and Hook caught her doing so just before she looked away.

"So you slept here last night."

"Yes."

"And why was that?"

She turned and looked at him. Could he be that dense? A flash of temper showed in her eyes and Hook gave an answering smile that infuriated her more.

"Because I _wanted_ to." She answered. "Now if you'll excuse me-" She unfolded her legs and made an effort to get off the bed. Hook stood and blocked her way.

He looked up at the ceiling, as if thinking. "Do correct me if I'm wrong, love, but I believe you and I have an arrangement." He ran his fingers across her shoulder and collarbone. "Said arrangement entitles me to certain…privileges. Does it not?"

"You didn't seem to want any _privileges_ last night." Rina grabbed his hand, stilling it. "And as we have a full day ahead of us, I'll excuse myself and see you after the sun goes down." She made a move to get around him, but his arm snaked around her waist, holding her back.

"You've a faulty memory, love. I distinctly recall mentioning daylight hours as well. At no time did I restrict myself to evenings."

Rina's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Now."

She lifted her chin. "Very well. If you'll move out of my way, I'll meet you in the cabin. Let's get this over with."

Hook reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. "And she's back."

"Who's back?"

"The martyr. No worries, love." He stepped closer, backing her up against the wall between the bunks. "I know exactly how to deal with her." He pinned her to the bulkhead, pressing himself into her before leaning down to speak softly in her ear.

"We're not going to go through all of this again, are we love? We both know that I can make you want me." His lips grazed her ear and his hand came up, moving her hair off her shoulder before sliding downward to cup her breast. She could feel his thumb stroking the underside of it as his lips moved on her neck.

Rina brought her hands up, pushing at his chest, but Hook wouldn't budge. She couldn't possibly fight him off, not when her body was betraying her, molding itself into him, sending her pulse pounding and her blood racing. She did want him, but she had to stop this.

"You're much better at this than my husband was," Rina agreed, "But that's hardly much of a comparison, is it?"

Hook leaned back to look at her. "Beg pardon?"

"I'm simply pointing out that 'making me want you' isn't that great a feat." She said, with a forced smile. "Who's to say it's unique to you? Probably any man could do the same if I found him attractive."

"What the devil are you trying to say?" Hook asked, with quiet menace.

"And now that I think about it," Rina went on, "The next man might not even have to 'make' me want him. Perhaps I'll want him without all the coercion."

Hook stepped back and his eyes were blazing with anger. "You think that any man can do for you what I do for you, is that the gist of it?"

"Well, I can't be sure without plenty of comparison, so I suppose I'll remedy that when we make port. In the meantime, I'll be happy to accommodate you, Captain. You'll do for now." She gave him a saucy smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and started to step around him.

"Oh no,' He pulled her around until her back was to the bunk. "You're not leaving after firing a shot like that. You want comparison?" He pushed her down onto the bed, his body following hers. "I'll be happy to give you plenty to compare. I've got all sorts of tricks you haven't even seen yet."

"Captain, if you'll just-"

"Too late for bargaining, love." He tossed up her skirt, and unbuttoned his breeches before she could push the material back down. He was in her in a heartbeat, chuckling to himself. "Your body is most welcoming, m'lady. But then again, I knew it would be."

Hook moved on her steadily, watching her face as her hips rose to meet his, varying the pattern and speed of his thrusts as he toyed with her. Just when she was about to peak, he pulled back, looping his arms under her legs to move them over his shoulders and lifting her as he rose to his knees. He slammed into her over and over until her back bowed and the pleasure ripped through her, taking him along as he surged into her heavily.

Rina lay with her eyes closed, her breath coming in gasps as she calmed. Hook was also breathing hard, but kept himself within her. She finally opened her eyes, and the look he gave her was positively smug.

Hook pulled out of her, gently lifting her legs over him and laying them down on the bed. He fastened up his breeches, and then stood up.

"Look alive, woman!" He smacked Rina firmly on her creamy-white backside. "I've not had any breakfast. See to it."

He turned and headed up the ladder, whistling a tune to himself as he went.

Rina lay on the bed, staring at his back and shoulders, wondering what she was going to do now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or kill him. Probably both.

Either way, she had the feeling she was in big, big trouble.


	16. Chapter 16 - Under Siege

_I wish you could make up your mind about him. _

_I wish I could, too, Aven. You can't know how difficult he is._

_Then it's a good thing we'll be in Tyverna soon_.

Aven and Rina were swimming, and he wasted no time lecturing her about her fascination with a certain pirate.

_I know I should be glad we're leaving soon, but—_

_What? _

Rina floated in silence, not sure of how to go on.

_You know something, Rina. What's changed?_

_I swam alone the other night. _

_I know. I assumed you wanted to be alone with your thoughts so I didn't bother you._

Rina surfaced briefly for air, and Aven followed. She tried to collect her thoughts before she dove down again.

_I sang, Aven. _

_Under the waves?_

_Yes._

_So?_

_So…the sea sang back, and told me all about him. _

_You shouldn't have listened!_

_I know. I know, Aven._

_And now what?_

_Now we go to Tyverna._

Aven swam closer, holding her by the shoulders.

_And does your heart go to Tyverna with you, Rina?_

Rina had no answer, so he folded his arms around her and they floated together, but the waves brought them no peace.

Eventually, they had to surface and end their swim. Rina took herself off to the cabin to change out of her wet swimsuit. She had just closed the door behind her and stepped out of her clothing when she realized she wasn't alone.

"It's about time, love. I realize you and your brother are at home in the water, but your Captain has needs."

Rina stiffened and turned to find Hook leaning against the wall by the door.

"You already satisfied that need earlier. Now, if you'll leave, I'd like to get dressed."

Hook pushed off the wall. "No need for that, love. And I am far from satisfied."

Rina gritted her teeth and stomped over to the bed.

"Go on then, lie down." He unsnapped his hook.

"What would you like me to do?" Rina asked, mulishly.

Hook walked over to her slowly, then put his hand on her chest and pushed.

"I'd like you to lie back." He climbed onto the bed, holding himself over her. He leaned in close and gave her a wicked grin. "And now I'm going to bury my face in your pretty little quim and you, m'lady, are going to scream. Loudly."

It wasn't very long before he was proved absolutely right. Hook sat back up as Rina lied there trying to catch her breath.

"You taste of the sea, love. I quite like it."

He stood and Rina sat up in total confusion. 'You're not going to…to…"

Hook laughed. "No, I'm not. Not right now. Think of this as more of a lesson than a shared activity."

And with that, he walked out the door, slamming it in triumph behind him. Rina immediately revised her earlier prediction.

She was going to kill him.

She managed to dress on wobbly legs and make her way back out onto the deck, where she stared daggers at a terribly amused pirate for most of the afternoon as she sewed his shirts. She had half a mind to sew them all too tight and make him think he'd gotten fat, but she decided she was above that. He might find all this childishness funny, but she was going to cling to what little dignity she had left.

That lasted until he had Mr. Smee send her down into the storage area of the hold to fetch some apples. She'd just located the sack when the world went dark. Rina shrieked when the light was snuffed out, assuming the hatch had been closed by a crewman who hadn't realized she was down there. She reached out to find her way back to the ladder when she encountered a familiar chest.

Hook's chuckle made her blood boil.

"Oh, good God. What now?"

"You know what now, love."

She couldn't see an inch in front of her, but she could feel his warm breath on her face and the heat coming off his body.

"It's a little cramped in here, don't you think?" She said tartly.

He pulled her into his embrace, running his hand down the length of her. He yanked her leggings down, bending over to peel them off her legs. She kicked him in the shoulder defiantly and he grabbed her foot, knocking her over into a sack of flour.

"Now, is that any kind of welcome?" He said, mockingly.

Hook flipped her over onto her knees and she felt his hand sliding around her, doing delicious things in the delta between her legs. She didn't even bother fighting him. He'd just keep going, and her body wanted this. It was just galling in the extreme that he knew it, too.

She felt him against her, and a moment later he was fitting himself to her and sliding into her deeply. She gasped at the sensation even as he let out a long groan.

"That's more like it, love." His hand skimmed lightly down her back, sending a shiver through her. Then he wrapped his hand in her hair, pulled it tight and rode her hard. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest when she finally let go, biting her lip to keep from crying out too loudly. Hook went over the edge, pumping himself out and finally falling against her.

"You're going to be the death of me, love." Hook's voice came to her through the dark. He felt around for her leggings before pressing them into her hands. Once she'd gotten them on, he rose to his feet and helped her to hers.

He led her carefully over to the foot of the ladder before he climbed a couple of rungs, pushed up the door and let the light stream in. He jumped back down to stand in front of a very disheveled Rina.

"You look well-used." He smiled and raised a brow. "I like it." He paused to level his final shot.

"Have you learned your lesson, love?"

Rina looked resigned.

"And what lesson is that?"

Hook's face lost its smile and his eyes were gleaming.

"Never taunt a pirate."

He turned to go, but didn't even get one foot up the ladder before an apple slammed into the back of his head.

"Ow! What the devil?"

Hook whirled around to confront her and got a sack of flour to the face next. He staggered back, coughing, and three more apples hit him in rapid succession, knocking him off his feet and splitting his lip open.

Rina stood over him, holding an apple. Her eyes blazed and she gave him a cocky smile.

"And here's your lesson, _Captain_. You might be able to control certain parts of my body, but the rest of me is perfectly able to bring you low." She tossed the last apple and he flinched as it hit him in the stomach. "Enjoy your snack."

She climbed the ladder and spent the remainder of the afternoon deliberately ignoring Hook, who'd made a path for the cabin as soon as he got out of the hold. He'd emerged a short while later looking cleaned up and ready for war, especially when she nudged Aven with a conspiratorial grin and the bugger smiled widely at him.

Rina spent a little more time with Aven, then learned a game of dice with a few of the crewman. By the time dinner was ready, Hook was ensconced in his cabin and she knew she'd have to join him. He'd just come and find her if she didn't and God knows, with the mood he was in, he'd probably toss her over his shoulder and take her in the crow's nest for all the crew to see.

She grabbed the dinner tray from Mr. Smee, opened the door to the cabin and hesitantly stepped inside. He was sitting on the chair with his feet up on the table, sharpening his hook. Rina set the tray down on the other end of the table, then sat down in a chair. They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence before Hook finally spoke.

"So now what?"

She raised a brow. "We eat dinner."

"And then what? I strip you naked and you attack me with the leftovers?"

Rina bit back a smile. "I'm sorry I split your lip."

"No, you're not." He sighed. "And to be fair, I might've deserved it. I haven't been behaving much like a gentleman."

"You're a pirate." Rina reminded him.

"And a damned poor excuse for one if I can be felled by my own supplies."

Hook sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to fight, Rina."

"Neither do I."

"And I don't want to hear anymore about the dalliances you plan to have once you hit shore. It's very bad form." He looked up from under his lashes at her. "Can we agree on that?"

"Yes." Rina looked down at her hands. "I probably wouldn't. Have dalliances, I mean."

Hook gave her a begrudging smile. "If you're saying that to make me feel better, it's working."

Rina lifted the cover on the dinner tray, passing a plate over to him. "Time to eat, Captain. You'll be needing your strength."

Hook took his feet off the table. "I will, will I?" He raised a brow, and shoved half a dinner roll into his mouth.

Rina smiled back, and demurely continued eating. Eventually, they'd both had their fill and Hook had poured them both a generous helping of wine.

"Is the rum gone?" Rina asked.

"I've had entirely too much rum lately."

"Are you _sure _you're a pirate?" She teased. "First you get knocked on your arse by a woman and now you've sworn off rum. Shall I sew a few flowers onto the collars of your shirts next?"

His eyes met hers over the top of his goblet. 'You'll pay for that impertinence."

"I thought we'd just declared a truce, Captain."

He put his wine down and rose to his feet, extending a hand to Rina. She took it, and he pulled her close.

"You don't have to call me Captain, you know. I was just speaking out of turn." He pushed her hair gently behind her ear before trailing his fingers down her neck to her shoulder.

Rina stared up at him. "It's all right." She cupped his face, tracing his jawline with her thumb. "Maybe it's better if we don't get too personal with each other. It seems to make us both angry."

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "I'd like to get very personal with you right now."

"I'd like that, too."

He stepped back, stroking his beard. "D'you know, I believe Mr. Smee sent a pot of honey along with those rolls. Just in case you were interested in assaulting me with food again."

She gave him an impish grin. "Sounds promising."

A long while later, they were lying in a honey-covered heap on the bare mattress, since the sheets had long since been torn off the bed. Rina was tucked under Hook's arm with her head on his chest and with one very sticky leg thrown over his.

"This is going to be a damned nuisance to get out of my chest hair." Hook complained.

"Mmmm. I may be stuck here for days."

They laid in silence as Hook ran his hand lazily over her backside. "You know, love, I think we need to make an agreement. Let's agree that neither of us is likely to find anything like this ever again."

"Agreed." Rina murmured sleepily. "But it doesn't change anything."

Hook's arm tightened around her. "No. I suppose it doesn't."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Offer

Hook left Rina sleeping and tiptoed out of the cabin. They'd been up half the night and it was nearly mid-day, by the look of the sun.

After their fun with the honey, they'd found that they kept sticking to each other while they slept and when they rolled away, hair and skin were getting ripped in an alarming and painful way.

Hook finally declared that a sponge bath and a change of sheets was in order before either of them would get any more sleep. Of course, once they started bathing each other, there wasn't a lot of sleep.

It was like he just couldn't get his fill of the girl, and to his besotted delight, she seemed to have the same insatiable appetite. How in hell did her husband choose drink over her? He thought about young Rina and this drunken fool of a man, old enough to be her father and he wished he could find the thief who'd slit the wastrel's throat and buy him a drink.

Rina was a strange mix of fresh, unspoiled youth and guts and he'd never met her like. Milah and Emma had both been jaded by their pasts – hard exteriors covering a tough core that shielded a lonely heart. Rina had that same core, but she was soft over that toughness – so open and so giving even when he was being a right bastard about things.

And he had been a right bastard about things.

God knows the girl knew how to get his back up. Comparing him to other men, indeed. What did she expect him to do, after issuing a challenge like that? The thought of other men preying on her – and they most certainly would be – made him simmer. Not that she couldn't hold her own, especially since she could apparently conjure up a sleeping spell anytime she needed it. Still, once they hit port in Tyverna, she was going to be dodging a lot of hands until she decided whose arms she wanted to be in.

Hook kicked a coil of rope someone left on the deck. And then, for good measure, he kicked it again.

Aven appeared from behind him, bending over to pick up the rope. He gave Hook a non-committal nod and threw the rope over his shoulder, turning to go.

"Aven, wait."

Aven turned around.

"Are you hungry?"

Aven shrugged.

"Let's head down to the galley and see what we can find."

The galley yielded oranges, bread and soft cheese. It was also quite empty, as most of the crew were on deck. Hook sat down at the long table and motioned for Aven to join him. Aven sat carefully, reaching for a slice of bread as Hook began peeling an orange.

"I know you plan to fish when you reach Tyverna, but where will Rina be? Fishing with you? At home alone – defenseless?"

Aven raised an eyebrow as he pointed at Hook's still swollen lip.

Hook rubbed it self-consciously. "Ah, that. Yes, well, your sister has exceedingly good aim."

Aven looked down at his bread, biting back a smile.

"I'm wondering," Hook said, sectioning off a piece of orange, "If Tyverna is far enough. From what I understand, this 'Rolfe' and your father have put up a substantial reward for you both. Word travels, mate."

Aven's eyes widened, and his hand fisted on the table. He gave Hook a warning look and started to rise.

Hook gestured for him to sit back down. "You don't have to worry about me, mate. If I were after the reward, I'd have turned around by now. I'm worried about Rina. And you."

Aven raised his brows as if to say _Oh, really?_

Hook studied his orange again. "I'm just saying that it might be prudent to travel a bit further. Really put some distance between all of you."

Aven stared at Hook until he finally looked up from his orange. Then he reached over and put his hand to Hook's heart.

"What?" Hook looked down. "Is there something on my shirt?"

Aven sighed and sat back. He was clearly frustrated and trying to communicate. Hook did his best to help.

"Rina? Is this about Rina?"

Aven nodded, biting his lip. He leaned forward again, putting his hand over Hook's heart.

Hook sat motionless, choosing his words carefully.

"I won't ever hurt her, Aven. I promise that."

Aven took his hand away, shaking his head.

"We could just try taking a bit of a longer journey – see how it works out for all of us," Hook suggested.

Aven stood. He shook his head no.

"Well, the offer is there, if the two of you are interested."

Aven gave him a quick nod, then headed up to the deck to get back to his rope. Hook wasn't giving up that easily and followed him above.

"I travel more for pleasure than for pay these days, truth be told. I'm a man of means and I'd welcome a chance to see some new ports."

Aven turned around to face him, pointing his chin toward the cabin and shrugging with both hands raised.

"Why don't I ask Rina?"

Aven nodded.

"Because, mate, she won't do anything without you. And I suppose," Hook rubbed his ear nervously, "Well, I suppose I was hoping you'd help me out a bit."

Aven leaned back, clasping his hands behind his head and letting out a great exhale of air. He looked down at the deck a long minute before raising his eyes and shaking his head no.

Hook's face became closed off. "Because I'm a pirate," he said quietly.

Aven looked at him thoughtfully. His hand reached out and clasped Hook's shoulder. He shook his head, smiling at him, then looked off toward the cabin. He looked back to Hook, put his hand over his own heart, and then looked at the cabin again.

Hook nodded. "You love your sister, and you're only wanting what's best for her. I get that, mate. But maybe you're not the only one who wants that."

Aven stared at Hook, then looked away.

"I'll talk to Rina. I only ask that you let her make her own decision. Fair enough?" Hook extended his hand.

Aven shook his hand, but he looked miserable. He hoisted his rope coil over his shoulder and climbed up into the riggings.

"Everything all right, Cap'n?" Mr. Smee called from a few feet away.

"I suppose. I just had an entire conversation with a man who can't speak regarding something he didn't want to talk about."

Hook raised his eyebrows and shook his head to clear it. "Looks like the wind is all but gone, Mr. Smee."

"If it stays this calm, we've no hope of making land early," Mr. Smee pointed out.

Hook's smiled. "No, I suppose not," he said, cheerfully. "Oh well. Nothing to be done about it." He walked off toward the cabin, and Mr. Smee scratched his head as he watched him go.

Two hours later, after being woken up in a most delicious way by a certain pirate who was in an astoundingly good mood, Rina had eaten and dressed in her swimming attire. She and Aven dove over the rail and down into the depths. Hook leaned over the railing, enjoying the view of Rina's backside as went. It only took him a few moments to realize the rest of the crew was at the rail as well.

"Look alive!" He bellowed. The crew scattered, and a few murmured apologies as they went. Hook chuckled under his breath. Who could blame them? It was a bloody good thing they'd be in port in a few days.

Well, it was for the crew, anyway. He wasn't so sure how he felt about it, or what had made him make that offer to Aven. Rina was a disruption in his comfortable life, and he ought to be minimizing disruptions. It was just easier that way.

Rina wasn't easy by any means.

He didn't know what it was between them – refused to consider giving it a name – he only knew he wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not yet. He'd had too many hard goodbyes in his life. He wasn't relishing the thought of another one.

###

_He talked to me today._

_Really? What about? _Rina asked_._

_You._

_Oh. And what did he say?_

Aven was silent for a long time.

_It's what he didn't say, Rina._

_And what didn't he say?_

They swam back up to the surface for air, then dove back down.

_He didn't say he loved you, if that's what you're asking._

Rina had been floating, but she turned and faced away.

_I wasn't asking. It's absurd to even think it. We've only known each other for days, Aven, not months. Not years._

Aven swam to her, turning her around.

_I'm glad you're being smart about this. I actually like him, Rina. I think he's a good man. I'm just not sure what he's willing to give to you. _

_He's given me and my brother safe passage and a new start on life. That's all I asked for and all I expect._

Aven took her hand.

_But it's not all you yearn for. You've got too much at stake, Rina. The price of loving him is too high. Enjoy this time, and move on. It's the safest thing to do._

Rina nodded. _Eight nights. Eight nights and I move on_.

Aven kicked his legs, pulling her along with him to the surface. As she pushed up out of the water she saw her captain standing on the deck, and she wondered how she'd ever move on. At least she'd have memories to hold to, to remember. Not many people got to feel what she felt in the course of a lifetime, let alone a span of days. She should be grateful.

But she felt sad all the same.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Tempest

Rina took the towel from Hook's hand, wrapping it around herself. She turned her face into the breeze that had finally sprung up. Aven was standing on the deck, his eyes on the billowing sails. He turned to look at Rina and she nodded.

"Captain – you've a storm coming."

Hook looked a bit surprised, wetting a finger and holding it up even as his eyes scanned the horizon.

"I'll admit the wind has finally made an appearance, but I don't see a single cloud on the sky, love."

Aven put his hand on Hook's shoulder, turning him to the West. Far off in the distance, the sky was starting to darken just over the horizon line. Aven pointed, and then made a rapid, swirling motion with his hand.

"The currents have shifted under the water line, and the temperature dropped by quite a bit." Rina said. "That's why we cut our swim short – you've only a short time to batten down. It's moving very quickly."

Aven nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Can we sail away from it?" Hook asked. "I'm not averse to altering course."

Rina shook her head. "You won't be fast enough. The best you can do is hope to skirt the edge of it."

Hook stared at the two of them for a moment. Normally, he had a good sense about the sea and the weather, but he wasn't about to discount the gut feelings of anyone with mermaid blood. Better to be safe than lost at sea.

"Look alive!" He shouted to the crew. "We've stormy seas to the West. All loose items to the hold. Batten down!"

"Batten down!" Mr. Smee cried. The deck erupted into action. Aven started climbing the rigging to tighten the lines, and Hook turned to Rina.

"Get in the cabin, Rina. I need to take the wheel."

"I want to help."

"You can help by keeping yourself safe."

"But-"

"Rina, I won't be much good to the ship or the crew if I'm too busy keeping an eye on you. Please, love – get in the cabin. You can start putting away anything loose in there." He lifted her chin with his fingers and gave her a grin. "I'd hate to lose my rum."

He gave her a quick kiss that startled her before she had time to think about it, and then he strode off to the wheel deck. Rina stood with her fingers on lips, still feeling the burn of his mouth on hers.

She took a deep breath and then headed into the cabin. God forbid that the man lose his rum.

It didn't take her long to stow everything away, but by the time she did, the ship had begun to pitch and the wind was starting to blow with much more force. The sky darkened considerably outside and the rain began to lash at the window.

Rina began to pace as best she could in a pitching cabin. She couldn't just wait. She knew they'd need every hand in the crew for a gale like this. She peeled off her boots as the soles were flat and smooth – she'd slip on a wet deck wearing them. Then she pulled on one of Hook's shirts and tucked it into her leggings. Once she'd found something to tie her hair back, she was on her way out to the deck.

She'd barely managed to shut the door behind her before a wave crested the side of the ship and washed the deck. She gripped the rail tight, having been tossed against it, and made her way hand-over-hand. She ducked quickly as lightning cracked across the sky and another wave swamped the deck.

As soon as she'd gotten her arm wrapped around some cordage, she turned toward the wheel deck. Hook was bellowing orders, his voice carrying above the storm.

"Get those sails down – we're going to ride it out ahull!"

Men were climbing the rigging , fighting to hold on as the ship pitched dangerously in the churning water. Hook was fighting with everything he had to control the wheel, but it was obvious he needed another set of arms. Rina grabbed the railing, pulling herself forward until she reached the stairs leading to the wheel deck. Another wave slammed into her, nearly pulling her into the sea, but she managed to hang on until it passed.

She pulled herself up the stairs, throwing herself forward until she reached the wheel.

"Rina!" Hook shouted. "Get below! Now!"

"No! You need help!"

She grabbed the wheel, helping him to steady it. "Your arms can only last so long – let me help!"

She stared out at the sea – the sky above it was ink black and not a single star shone through. The only color was the white of the waves as they crested over the edge of the rail. The ship was being tossed about like a toy, rocking and spinning even as Hook fought to control the pitch and yaw.

"We need Aven," she screamed above the gale. "He can read the waves far better than I can. We need Aven!"

Rina scanned the masts, finally seeing him above her, making his way down the rigging. She screamed his name, even as she threw all her weight into the wheel, trying her best to help Hook keep it even.

She was just about to shout for Aven again when the sky lit up and a thunderous clap shook the ship. Lightning had struck the top of the mast. Aven was tossed from the mainmast, hitting the deck hard. Rina only had a moment to realize he was moving and trying to gain his feet when a terrible cracking sounded overhead and a large piece of the topgallant mast sheared off, streaking down out of the sky like a javelin.

It slammed straight into Hook's mid-section, knocking him backwards.

"Killian!"

Rina screamed his name, over and over – she couldn't let go of the wheel or they'd all be lost, but he was lying motionless and most likely bleeding his life out on the deck. Suddenly, an arm reached around her as Aven took the wheel, shoving her toward the railing Hook had been thrown against.

She threw herself down on the deck next to him, wrapping one arm around the rail and holding him around the chest with the other as another wave tried to pull him away. Once it receded, she heard the sound of him retching and coughing and it was like music to her ears.

"How…" He coughed harshly. "The mast…"

Rina reached down, feeling gently down his chest to his abdomen. She rocked back on her heels, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"You're wearing your shirt!" She hugged him tightly. "You're wearing your shirt!"

Hook reached down, panting hard. "How am I not dead?" He gasped out.

"Your shirt is made of irongrass. It grows on the sea bed in certain regions and nothing can penetrate it – only a certain type of clam shell can cut it."

He looked up at her. "You knew that?"

Rina pushed his hair off his forehead. "Of course I did."

Hook's head fell back on the deck and he took a few more deep breaths, bracing himself between the waves. "I got the wind knocked out of me, but I'm alive." He levered himself up to one elbow.

"The wheel!"

Rina pushed him back down. "Aven has it. I told you, he can read the swells. He'll get us out of this." She threw herself across his body as another wave swamped them.

"Can you stand?" She got her arm under his, trying to brace herself against the railing and help him up. Hook nodded, pushing himself to his feet and steadying them both.

"You are supposed to be in the cabin!"

"If I was, you'd be dead. The waves would have taken you!"

Hook stared at her, realizing she was right.

Rina was also right about her brother. Aven had an instinctive grasp of the way the waves were rolling. He'd guided the ship through the places between the worst of the surge, skirting the storm until he turned sharply, using the force of a cresting wave to push them further out. He was a natural – and nothing remained of the storm now but rolling swells, a bit of wind, and the rain.

Hook's arm tightened around Rina. "You need to go now. Aven has things under control – look, we're pulling away from it."

"We made it!"

"Yes, we did, love."

Hook was just about to drag Rina over to the stairs when she pulled out from under his arm. She stepped over to the railing, leaning into it as the ship continued to sway in the waves. Suddenly, she pulled the tie out of her hair, laughing. She tilted her face up to the rain and extended her arms, clearly enjoying herself.

Hook shook his head and then gingerly pushed on his stomach again. He thought sure he'd breathed his last. How the bloody hell had he never heard of that material before? He was going have Rina sew him an entire wardrobe of the stuff, and one for herself as well.

He leaned back against the rail, getting his breath back and resting his arms for a few moments. He'd been at the wheel for hours, and his arms felt like rubber. He shook them to stretch them out, then made his way across the swaying deck to Aven.

"You're a dab hand at this, mate." He clapped Aven on the back.

Aven smiled, pointing off to the south.

"Aye, it's clearing. Keep us moving southward, then round it out and bring us west again once the last of it's passed." He paused to look over his shoulder at Rina.

"Can you take the wheel for a few hours? It might take me that long to drag your sister back inside."

Aven smiled, nodding. He gestured to Rina, brought one hand to his heart and then pointed up at the sky.

"She loves storms, does she?"

Aven shrugged.

Hook thanked him again and then turned to collect Rina.

She was standing on the railing, balancing perfectly while holding onto the rigging. The ship swayed beneath her and she was laughing as the waves rose and the spray caught her in the face. Her hair whipped around her in the wind and her wet clothing clung to her body as it rose and dipped with the motion of the ship.

She was beauty incarnate, and he knew why she loved storms. There was a wildness in them – a freedom of being thrown where the waves take you – that called to her. He'd always loved the challenge of a gale himself, and the feeling afterward that you'd met a power as massive and ageless as the sea and come out its equal.

He reached up, pulling her down into his arms as the wind swirled around them and rain soaked them through. She laughed again, and he twirled her around, laughing with her. The look in her eyes made him feel fiercely alive and burned through him with heat that belied the rain pouring down on them. Rina said his name and something deep inside him unfurled.

And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had inside her.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Kiss

Hook froze for a moment, startled at the feel of Rina's lips on his. It only took a fraction of a second for him to realize what had happened, and then his arms tightened and he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Rina kissed him back fiercely, following his lead, and when she felt the first slide of his tongue against hers, she made a sound low in her throat that drove him mad. They parted for air only for a moment, and his lips were on hers again, moving on her as though he would devour her.

He couldn't get close enough. He pulled her in tighter, refusing to relinquish her mouth again. Hook was like a starving man at a banquet. He'd never realized how much he'd taken kissing for granted before until he was denied it.

Finally he pulled back, breathing hard.

"Rina-" He only had time to gasp out her name and he was on her again, kissing her over and over until he knew he was going to take her right there on the deck if he didn't get her into the cabin soon.

Hook rested his forehead against hers, still close enough that their breath was mingling. Rina seemed as startled as he was by what had just occurred.

"We need some privacy."

"Yes, we do." Rina raised herself up on her toes and pressing her lips to his softly.

"And it's bloody raining all over us," He murmured, kissing her again.

"Mmmmm." Rina's lips met his once more.

"I can't stop kissing you."

She pulled his head down, pressing herself into him as her mouth met his and the kiss deepened. Hook finally managed to wrench himself free again.

"The romantic thing would be to sweep you off your feet and carry you to my cabin, but since the ship is still pitching a bit, I think we'll have to walk."

He grabbed her hand, nodding at Aven as he helped Rina down the stairs and off to his cabin. Once inside he pulled her through, shutting the door and then pinning her to it before he grasped her face in his hand and kissed her again. And again.

Hook reached down, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth still fused to his. He pushed her tighter against the door to balance her, and then his hand was everywhere, caressing, stroking, driving them both mad. Her hands were no less busy as they rubbed his chest and shoulders, then they moved up into his hair and she kissed him and kissed him like she'd never get enough.

He slid his arms beneath her as he pulled her off the door, still kissing her as he walked carefully across the still tilting floor to the bed. It took a little longer to get their clothes off due to their water content and the fact that neither was willing to stop kissing long enough to do it properly.

The last piece of clothing hit the floor and Hook was on her, kissing her endlessly, druggingly – and Rina matched him, rubbing her body against him and making feverish sounds that had Hook desperate to be inside her. He finally left her mouth, burying his face in her neck where he bit and sucked at her skin, all while cupping her breast and pressing himself into her until her legs parted to welcome him.

She cried out as he slid inside her, taking her with an almost savage urgency until she clawed at his back, peaking hard and sending him over the edge. The pleasure burned through him and into her as he shuddered and collapsed on her, completely spent.

His lips found hers once again, tenderly, and Rina kissed him, refusing to let him roll off her, reveling in the feel of him. The ship swayed beneath them and the rain was still coming down, though not with the force it had been.

"We need to find the covers, love."

"Why? I'm warm enough." Rina tipped her head up, kissing him again.

"That's all very good for you," He answered, between tiny, plucking kisses, "But my arse is freezing."

Rina laughed as he rolled off her, locating the comforter and pulling it up and over them. He lay down upon his back and pulled her into him, wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"That was almost more than a mortal man could take, love."

"You were as impressive as always, my captain." Rina assured him.

He smiled, chuckling. "Yes, I was, wasn't I?" Rina playfully punched his side and his swift intake of breath made her sit up.

"Oh Killian! Your stomach!"

Hook glanced down to see his entire mid-section was beginning to purple.

"Well, that looks bloody awful, doesn't it?"

"How does it feel?" She asked touching it very gently.

He grinned up at her. "I wasn't feeling it at all until you pointed it out. It's sore, but I've had worse."

Hook reached up, pulling her down to his left side, then shifted to face her, pillowing her head on his arm. He slid his hand behind her head, pulling her close so he could kiss her again.

"I can't believe how much I enjoy kissing you. I'd never realized before how much I'd miss it if it were denied me."

Rina touched his face softly, trailing her fingers up and through his hair.

"I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you, sitting under the moonlight on the deck of your ship."

"Well, it's about time, love." He kissed her once more, softly. "I hope it lived up to your expectations."

"Oh, it did."

"If you don't mind explaining – what changed?"

Rina shook her head.

"Sorry, love. Just curious."

"No, it's all right. I just…well, it seems sort of foolish now."

Hook waited, an expectant look on his face.

"It just made everything so personal. I knew that if I let you kiss me – really kiss me - I'd never want to stop."

"And it didn't occur to you that kissing like we just did would lead to exactly what we've been doing for a week?" Hook raised a questioning brow.

"Some kisses lead to more than just that. Some kisses make you feel." She looked away, blushing a bit. "I know that sounds very silly."

It didn't sound silly at all. Hook knew very well that kisses can get more personal than you'd planned.

Rina lowered her eyes, but he wasn't letting it go that easily. He lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Rina….look at me, love. What are you thinking?"

"When we first made our bargain, you have to understand things were different for me. Letting you use my body wasn't anything new to me. I'd been doing it for years. I fought him early on, but he was much bigger than me and I was so afraid if I didn't …do what he wanted…that Aven would be made to pay by my father. I learned over time to just do what Roland asked and not think about it too much. It was never personal."

Hook's jaw clenched and his arm slid around her, holding her tightly.

"He sounds like a bloody rotter and I wish I could kill him again for you."

Rina gave him a half-smile. "And then you used all your pirate wiles on me and battered down my defenses and before I knew it, I was sunk."

He stretched luxuriously. "Ah. Another successful conquest."

"Yes, I suppose I am." She kissed him again. And then once again.

"And now your lips are completely out of control." He chuckled.

Rina sat up, leaning on one elbow. "You've created a monster. And now you must pay." She waggled her eyebrows and Hook laughed out loud.

"And how do I defend myself against your fearsome kisses?"

"You don't. You just lie back and take them."

"Whatever you say, love." Hook's eyes sparked, very much liking this turn of conversation.

She put her hand on his chest, pushing him onto his back. "And I think I'll start by kissing your stomach better."

"Gently, please."

"And then I'll work my way down until you forget all about it."

Hook's eyes darkened and his smile promised retribution.

"As you wish, m'lady."


	20. Chapter 20 - The Right Thing

_Wow, Twenty chapters and their story is still filling my head. Thank you all so much for your reviews - they keep me pumped up. I love to read your reactions to their dynamic. Hook, Rina and Aven have a lot more to tell you, so stay tuned!_

* * *

"What would you have been, if you hadn't been a pirate?" Rina asked. She was sitting on the deck peeling an apple. Hook's head was in her lap and he was the picture of utter relaxation.

"Not a pirate? The mind boggles." Hook considered that for a moment. "Well, I'd have been a naval officer, I suppose. But that was a long time ago. Another lifetime."

Rina smiled. "So, still on the water. I'm not surprised."

"The lifestyle suits me."

She smiled down at him, dropping a slice of apple into his open mouth. "It does, indeed. You look quite dashing in black."

He raised his eyebrows, chewing thoughtfully. "We need to get you another dress. This one causes dissention among the crew."

"Perhaps I could sew some pirate garb. I could be quite commanding in leather."

Hook bit his lip. "Oooh. I'd like that. I know a shop in New Caledon that could outfit you in style. Milah always said-"

He stopped himself, and then he sat up.

Rina looked at him steadily. "That was her name – the one you loved."

Hook looked away, and he was silent for so long, Rina knew she shouldn't have brought it up. She looked down at the deck, trying to think of the best way to apologize when he spoke.

"Yes, she was the one. But it was a very long time ago."

"It wasn't so long that you've forgotten it. Or her. Time isn't easily perceived when you're talking about love, I think."

He nodded, and his jaw was tense, as if he didn't really want to speak. "She's gone now. Long dead."

"I'm sorry." Rina reached out and took his hand. "And you haven't found another girl to fall in love with? Out of the thousands on your roster, I mean?" She teased.

Hook rubbed his chin. "I thought I had, once. There were…complicating factors."

"I see. Fat husband, or angry father?"

He smiled. "Nothing that simple, I'm afraid. The father of her son reappeared in her life right around the time I began pressing my suit. It didn't help that he was someone I called a friend."

"She chose him over you?"

"She loved her son and her son wanted his family. I owed the man a debt for something I took part in that had wronged him greatly. I did the gentlemanly thing and bowed out before she had to make a choice."

"So you did the right thing for everyone but you." Rina remarked, softly.

Hook leaned back against the rail. "You know, you're very perceptive for a girl who's seen so little of the world. What about you? What would you have been if you hadn't ended up with a father like yours?"

Rina's eyes went wide and she froze for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and said lightly, "Oh, I suppose I haven't thought about it much. There wasn't any reason to hope for something else."

Hook reached out, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Well now your whole life is in front of you. Where do you want to be?"

Rina felt like she could drown in his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until she felt her heart pounding. He pulled back slightly and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"So…where? A beautiful house by the sea? A sun-drenched mansion on a hill? A vine-covered cottage in the woods?" He gestured out to the horizon. "The world is out there, love. What would you choose?"

"I'd want to be near the sea. My father kept us inland, and it was horrible. If we hadn't had the lake, we'd have never had any joy."

"Your heritage betrays you, love."

"What do you mean?" She asked, carefully.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant to say that you and your brother are as at home in the water as you are on land. Maybe more so."

"Yes, I suppose that we are." She grabbed what was left of her apple and pushed herself up to her feet. "I need to talk to Mr. Smee about dinner. I think we're down to salted cod, if that's amenable to you."

"Not really," Hook grumbled. "But it'll have to do. At least we'll be able to re-supply when we reach port tomorrow."

They looked at each other in a silence that weighed them down. Finally, Rina gave him a quick kiss and turned to go.

"Rina."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "Have Mr. Smee include a bottle of wine with our dinner."

"All right." She smiled over her shoulder at him before she headed below deck. Hook ran his hand through his hair, and exhaled loudly.

He'd all but asked her, for God's sake. He'd all but said "My ship is near the water. You can stay here!"

But he hadn't actually _said_ it, had he?

If Hook could find a mirror, he'd laugh in his own face. For a man who'd nearly been killed as many times as he had, faced the creatures and the magic and the situations he'd survived, you'd think the simple uttering of words would be painfully easy. Instead, it was just painful.

She had to know she'd be welcome here. The crew adored her – some of them a little too much, but it was nothing he couldn't handle – and Aven would be accepted by any captain who had his wits about him. They could travel until she reached a port she wanted to call home. It might take some time, but that would be fine. It's not like he was going to tire of her anytime soon.

And she'd be safe. He could keep an eye on her, even take Aven under his wing a bit – not that he really needed to. He had a feeling Aven could probably teach him a lot of things, truth be told.

Offering Rina and Aven a place on board – for however long that might be – made sense on a lot of levels.

All levels but one, he supposed.

After all, who would want a pirate? Certainly not a young girl who deserved a good man, especially after all she'd been through. She deserved someone gentle. Someone respectable. Hook felt as though he missed the mark on most of those things.

And if she said yes, was it really fair to her? He was the first man to touch her with a thought to her pleasure – obviously she'd be wanting more of that. Her appetite was as insatiable as his when they were together. He was probably the first man to show her and her brother any kindness at all. She might have been taunting him about comparisons, but the truth in that statement had rubbed him raw. She really had no worldly experiences. No basis for comparison other than the blackhearted cur that abused her for eight years.

If he were a good man, he'd send her on her way to Tyverna and let her find a life of her choosing with someone who deserved her.

Hook had forced himself to do the right thing with Emma. He behaved the only way a good man could in a situation like that. He'd made his peace with his decision and moved on.

This time, the situation was blurred, uncertain. He wasn't sure what was right or good or best.

He only knew he didn't want to let her go yet.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Decision

_Where do you want to be?_ He'd asked her. For God's sake, she'd all but told him. Couldn't he read it in her eyes? Feel it in the way she'd kissed him?

_With you_. That would be the answer. _I'd want to be with you._

But she hadn't told him. And she couldn't tell him. Not until she told him everything.

Was she brave enough to tell him everything? Rina wasn't sure. Sometimes when she was in his arms she thought there was nothing she could keep from him – that he was pulling all that she was out of her and she had no place inside her for secrets. Not from him.

And then life would resume and the world would return and he'd say something that made her realize again the differences that divided them.

Her logical mind knew she couldn't have him for more than this. Having this at all was more than she could've asked for or expected. Having more was a fairy tale, and she knew it.

She knew it. She wanted it anyway.

And now she sat at dinner, staring across the table at the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life, watching his face, the motion of his hand, remembering the feel of his lips on hers and wishing, foolishly wishing.

His voice broke the silence. "There's a lot of butter on the cod, if you're feeling adventurous."

She smiled in spite of herself. "We're likely to slide off each other and slam into the furniture."

He gave her a nod of agreement. "Still, it's better than peeling each other's skin off in the middle of the night. And as I recall, we've had a lot of enjoyment falling into furniture. I'll never look at this table the same way again."

Rina rolled her eyes at him and pushed her plate away.

"Not hungry, love?"

She shook her head.

Hook pushed his plate away, as well. They'd eaten mostly in silence, and were back to it again. It was time for him to address the unspoken.

"Rina."

She'd been staring out the window. Tyverna port was just beginning to show on the horizon under the now fading sun. They'd pull in just after daybreak, at the rate they were traveling. Hook had to call her name again before she turned to look at him.

"I've been thinking, love. D'you think Tyverna is far enough?"

"Far enough from what?"

"From your father." He rubbed his ear. "Does he know about your…peculiar heritage?"

Rina stared at him. Her eyes shifted down to her hands, clasped in her lap.

"Peculiar." She made a sound that tried to be a laugh before she looked up at him. "Yes, he knows that Aven and I have an affinity for water."

"Well, then he'd know you'll want to settle in a port town. And Tyverna is a very large port town. Word is bound to travel there, eventually."

Rina looked out the window again. "Maybe." She said.

"So I've been thinking – it might be best if you wait and find another port."

She turned and looked at him. "Wait?"

"I think I could be persuaded to extend your voyage." He gave her a devilish grin. She smiled back.

"And then what?"

"Well, your father and betrothed would search for you fruitlessly, I'd get a crewman who does the job of five men, and you and Aven are in a far more advantageous position when you disembark."

She said nothing and her face was blank as she looked down at her hands again. Hook did his best to fill the awkward silence.

"Perhaps you and Aven could eventually find a less-traveled port - maybe on one of the larger islands."

No response.

"You could build a house by the water where you can grow produce to throw at errant suitors." He quipped.

Rina looked at him as though he were mad. "Suitors?"

"There are men who would be happy to have you, even if you can't provide them an heir." He added, gently.

Rina stood up. "Thank you for your vote of confidence, despite the fact that I am, as you pointed out, damaged goods."

"That's not what I said!" Hook's voice was sharp and he got to his feet. They faced each other across the table. "I've never seen you that way. And there are men, good men, who wouldn't see you that way, either. Don't put words in my mouth, Rina."

Rina looked away, then she closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "So your offer is to let us extend our voyage so that you can make the most of my brother, and I'm the bonus that goes with that."

Hook came around the table and gripped her arm, pulling her around to face him.

"Why are you doing this? Why, Rina?"

She shook her head soundlessly.

He took her chin in his fingers, forcing her face up so that her eyes met his.

"I'm asking you to think about it," He said softly. "And I'm asking _both_ of you, for the record. I'm just not finding the best words to do so, apparently."

She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's a very generous offer and I'm being ungrateful. I told you originally I could pay you. I still can. It's the least I can do after all you've given me."

"Keep your money, love." Hook wrapped his arms around her. "You can pay me by considering my offer. It's a smart offer. A safe one, too. You both have a place here…for as long as it takes."

"Why?" Her voice was muffled, so he pulled back to look at her.

"Why what?"

"Why us? You don't really know Aven that well. You don't really know me."

"I know you well enough, and very well in some ways." He gave her a cheeky grin. "You're not tired of me yet, are you?"

"No." She reached up, pushing his hair off his forehead, her hand lingering on his face. "I'll think about it. I promise, I'll give you an answer before we dock."

"Fair enough." He pulled her in again, kissing the top of her head. He held her close for a moment, stroking her hair. "Rina, if you decide to get off at Tyverna…"

"Yes?"

"Well, if you ever need anything…send a message. I'll come. I make port in Tyverna fairly often."

He felt her head nod, but she wouldn't raise her eyes to his. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she slid her arms around him, holding him fiercely. He realized a moment later that she was shaking.

"Rina…?"

He kissed her head again and finally managed to pull her back so he could see her. She was crying.

"What's the matter, love?"

She could barely talk between sobs. "I don't know what to do."

Hook pulled her into his arms, running his hand up and down her back. "Are you happy here, love? On the ship? With me?"

She nodded emphatically, but she didn't stop crying. He let her get it out, holding her and soothing her until she managed to take a few deep, shuddering breaths and regain control. She dashed at her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know why I let that out on you." She pulled out of his embrace and took another deep breath. "I'm deciding the rest of my life and I've never had a life that I've wanted before. It's just so overwhelming."

He put his hand on her shoulder, bringing his face down to hers. "You'll be all right, love. You've got guts but you're also remarkably resilient. I think that's a trait people underestimate entirely too often. Look at what you've been through, and yet here you are, making a life for yourself, on your own terms."

Rina nodded, hugging him hard.

"There's a lot to be said for that." He added, holding her tightly. "You need to trust yourself more." He reached down and tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "You know who you are inside."

She looked at him for a very long time before she kissed him softly.

"You're right." She started to wipe the rest of the tears from her face, but he brought his lips down and gently kissed each of her cheeks before settling his mouth on hers. She felt herself melting into him, as though becoming part of him, losing herself in the feel of his mouth and his body and all that she knew him to be.

It wasn't long before the kiss turned wild, deepening and igniting something in both of them. Hook reached down, swinging her up into his arms as he carried her over to the bed. He helped her remove her clothing even as she was tugging at his. Then he laid her down on the bed with her, pulling her into his arms.

"Let me hold you tonight, Rina. Tomorrow will take care of itself."

She slid her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him lingeringly. "Touch me." She whispered, kissing her way down to his neck. He responded instantly to her words and it was all he could do not to roll her beneath him and take her without preliminaries. He wanted to make her his, but also in his mind was the unwanted thought that this might be their last night together, at least until he made port again.

He wanted to remember how it felt to caress every inch of her, how her face looked when she came apart in his arms, the feel of her mouth on his and the way her hair spread across his chest when she slept on him afterward. He wanted to slow down and savor it all.

Rina was in no hurry, either, reveling in the feel of him against her, the heat of his body and the way it moved on her, the barely leashed strength of him as he fought to keep from letting go. She could never grow tired of a minute of it.

And when they couldn't hold back any longer, the storm of pleasure ripped through them and they clung to each other fiercely, as he drove himself deeper and she gave him all she had in return.

Hook was just drifting off to sleep holding her from behind when she shifted against him, pulling herself closer. Her hand stroked his arm, and she whispered softly, "I'm yours, Killian."

He kissed her hair and eventually slept, dreaming of the sea, and the sun hanging low on the water, setting the world afire.

When he woke in the morning to the thin light of dawn, his hand reached across to smooth her hair and grasped instead the cold, glittering gem she'd left on her pillow.

Rina and Aven were gone.


	22. Chapter 22 - That Girl

Hook had been in port less than an hour before word reached him of a reward being offered for a pair of twins for crimes unspecified. He ripped the notice off the wall it was pinned to as Mr. Smee put a hand on his shoulder.

"If we fan out, we should be able to get these down pretty quickly, Cap'n."

Hook quirked a brow at his bos'n. "Why would we do that?"

"To protect Rina." Mr. Smee asserted, fervently. "And Aven, of course." He added quickly.

"They're not our concern anymore, Mr. Smee."

"But-"

"Subject closed, Mr. Smee." Hook snapped. "Now off to the market with you."

Mr. Smee made himself scarce and Hook stood with the notice still clenched in his hand.

Damn that girl.

She'd skulked out in the middle of the night like a dockside whore, leaving him with a thousand questions and a gem the size of his fist, as if paying him off could make up for not even wanting to tell him goodbye.

Hook looked down at the notice, seeing her face so carelessly drawn upon it. The artist didn't capture the fire in her eyes or even the way her hair framed her face. It barely looked like her. If she didn't have Aven with her, she could probably pass right by one of these posted on a wall and no one would connect them.

He glanced around, despite his better judgment, but there was no sign of her or her brother. They obviously swam to shore sometime last night – quite a distance, but it was certainly no trouble for them.

He wished he knew if they were safe. He wanted her safe. And then he wanted to strangle her.

Damn that girl.

He looked down at the notice once more and decided it was time to get some answers. There were two sides to every story, and he'd heard Rina's side already. It was time to hear the rest and find the truth that was probably somewhere between the two.

The notice gave the name of a local tavern owner, an establishment that Hook was acquainted with, situated right on the main dock. He'd start there, and he'd keep going until he got what he wanted.

She'd played her part so well, wrapping him up in her beauty and her succulent body before she left him without a word. She'd obviously used him for her purposes and she was done with him now.

But why leave him a fortune?

Why leave him at all?

Damn that girl.

###

"His name is Lord Dyerston, and he's traveling with another man – a big brute of a fellow." The tavern owner explained, as he looked at the notice Hook laid on the bar. "They landed here three days ago, and said they were traveling the coast."

"Why are they looking for these two?" Hook asked.

"Something about a betrothal and an abduction. Not sure of all the details and Lord Dyerston was very closed-mouthed about it. He's offering a king's ransom for them, though."

"And where can I find him?"

"He was off to Marchese next. Then on to Lyvera. He's rented a coach and six, with the emblem of a Chimera on the side."

"For your time." Hook tossed a few gold coins on the counter and turned to take his leave.

Thanks to the studious attentions of Mr. Smee and the promise of double rations of rum and ale, Hook was able to round up the crew in record time and sail out by nightfall. By the following day he was in Marchese, but Lord Dyerston had moved on.

They stayed in town for the remainder of the evening, and after walking nearly every street in the town and questioning dozens of shop owners and people in taverns and inns, it was clear that Rina and Aven hadn't been there, either.

Not that he cared, of course.

He only wanted to give her a piece of his mind, after all. What she did – leaving the way she did, was terribly bad manners. It was not, as he liked to say, 'Good Form'.

He pulled out the gem she'd left for him and looked at it once again. He'd never seen its like – deep blue with swirls of white. It looked like the ocean had been caught within it and it sparkled and shone with a brilliance like sunlight on the water. It reminded him of her, and not just because she left it for him.

He should probably sell it. It'd likely buy enough rum to last him a lifetime. He rubbed his neck, idly wondering if that would be enough rum to forget the last eight nights.

He rather doubted it.

Damn that girl.

###

Two days later, he'd located Lord Dyerston at an Inn just north of Lyvera, and found himself being shown into a private parlor by a footman.

Lord Dyerston was tall and lean, with angular features that nearly bordered on the severe. Other than his blonde hair, Hook didn't see much of Rina or Aven in his face. He stepped forward, offering a short bow.

"Lord Dyerston."

"Captain. I understand you have interest in helping me with a certain matter that I've advertised?" The man was eating his dinner, and stared up at Hook coldly.

"I might be of some assistance," Hook said, carefully. He crossed his arms and leaned against the mantle of the nearby fireplace. "I have a fast ship, and I understand you're searching port towns exclusively."

Lord Dyerston poured himself a goblet full of wine, not bothering to wipe the sauce from his dinner off of his lips. He also didn't offer his guest any, either.

"Yes, that's correct."

Hook rubbed his beard. "I got this by word-of-mouth, you understand. Who exactly am I looking for?"

"My daughter, Cyrene, and her brother, Aven. They left our home nearly three weeks past."

"Cyrene?"

The man's eyes grew colder, if that were possible. "Cyrene is to be wed to a fine young man who despairs for having lost her. She is in great peril."

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Because her brother has abducted her. He is – it pains me to say – simpleminded, and has an extreme fixation with his sister. I trust I can count on your discretion in this matter."

"Really." Hook commented, dryly.

"His lack of intelligence also makes him a risk for violence, you understand. I fear for her safety as long as he has her."

Hook pushed off the mantle, walking as though in thought. "And do you have any information that might help me find them?"

"Only that they're likely to be along the coastline somewhere." Lord Dyerston pushed his plate away, after pulling a large piece of gristle out of his mouth and dropping it unceremoniously in the middle of the table. "Gads, the food here is terrible. Not what I'm accustomed to at all."

"We do like our comforts, do we not?" Hook asked with a tight smile.

"Indeed."

"And your daughter must be a particular comfort to you, entering your later years."

"Hmmph." Lord Dyerston said, picking his teeth. "Her dowry is certainly a comfort."

Hook was confused. "Dowry? You mean to say her betrothed dowered you, instead of the other way around?"

Lord Dyerston's eyes grew cold again. "We have an understanding. He wanted Cyrene. I wanted an advantageous alliance."

"And what did R– Cyrene want?"

"I have no idea," he said, waving his hand. "She needs a firm hand and her betrothed is a man who will not tolerate her nonsense. Now, are you interested in the job, or not?"

"I can find them."

"Bring them to me and your reward will be quite handsome."

"How much gold is in 'handsome'?" Hook asked, sardonically.

Lord Dyerston got up from the table, and walked over to where he'd set down his purse. He reached inside, pulling out a small stone.

"I don't deal in anything is common as gold. If you find them, this is your reward." He set the stone down in the palm of Hook's hand. "Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"That's a sea diamond."

Hook's eyes widened. "A sea diamond? However did you get your hands on that?"

"I am a merchant, by trade, and in my younger days I traveled to many far off lands. I happened to have the good fortune to have discovered a large amount of them some years past. They're incredibly rare – usually found only in the deepest caves, under the water line."

"I've never seen one." Hook said_. Other than the very large one that your daughter left me on her pillow_, he silently amended.

"Find them and it's yours." Lord Dyerston put the stone back in his purse. "And a word of warning: I don't mind if the boy is damaged in transit – it might teach him a valuable lesson – but if you touch the girl, her betrothed will likely kill you."

As Hook turned to go, he smiled. "I look forward to meeting her betrothed," he said, smoothly, but the look in his eye sent a chill up Lord Dyerston's back.

If a sea diamond was the reward her father was offering, Rina was in more trouble than she realized. Every pirate and mercenary for a thousand miles would be looking for her.

Damn that girl.


	23. Chapter 23 - Encounter

Five weeks. Five endless weeks.

Five weeks Hook had been searching, first north along the coastline, then looping down to the south, then he skirted a chain of islands off the coast. He'd been in too many port towns to count and still no sign of Rina or Aven.

After a week passed he'd started to court the very real possibility that they'd never made it to land at all, or just as frightening - they'd made it and arrived at the docks in the dark hours of the night when the very worst of humanity was milling about. Imagining Rina fighting some villain off...well, it was more than he wanted to think about.

He found himself dreaming about her some nights, waking and reaching for her only to remember that she was gone. He'd burned through most of the initial anger he'd felt. Now he just wanted to know she was safe. He knew Aven would protect her with his life, but Aven wasn't a really equipped to do so. He had a thousand skills, but fighting wasn't one of them.

They most certainly were going to have to fight, if they were anywhere that had received word of the reward being offered for them. A single sea diamond the size of a pea could buy a man a ship, or a farm, or provide for his heirs.

And he - a bloody pirate - now owned the biggest damned sea diamond probably in the history of the realm. Where did she get it? Had she stolen it from her father? Did she find it on one of her swims with her brother? She could have taken it with her and she and Aven could have lived a life of luxury for the rest of their days. Why leave it with him?

Whatever wrongs he'd laid at her feet, she'd more than compensated him for, if he was being fair. He'd had a warm and willing bed partner for what would have been a boring voyage, and now she'd made him the richest man sailing the seas. He should be grateful to her.

But he wasn't. He was still raw about the way she'd left, the way she'd given her body to him and then reaffirmed it by telling him - telling him, for God's sake - that she was _his_.

She was his, but apparently only for as long as it took for him to fall asleep and her to steal away without even so much as a parting kiss. Or an explanation. And he wanted an explanation. She owed him that much.

Hook stared down at the grog in his mug, wishing he'd ordered rum instead. He'd found the only tavern on this bloody island, a place known as Kremley Isle for some long forgotten Duke who'd had the foresight to die on its shore. Once he left this port, he'd make his way back to the mainland. Surely someone had to have seen the two of them by now. Rina was too beautiful not to be noticed and Aven's lack of speech would make him an oddity. In Hook's experience, once you showed your gold, people started talking.

He leaned back, rubbing his eyes tiredly as a fresh group of patrons filed in - obviously someone's crew just into port. It might be worth his while to question a few as long as he was there. His eyes scanned the room to determine who he'd start with when a voice that was laughing somewhere behind him brought him to his feet.

He knew that voice, and in the mood he was in, it would be a real pleasure to kill the man connected to it. He drew his cutlass and rounded on the man.

"Christoph." The edge of his sword caught the man under the chin.

"Hook." Christoph's eyes were wide and his hands were raised. "This certainly is a surprise."

"I'm certain it is, considering you and I didn't part on the best of terms."

"Now Hook," Christoph explained carefully, "I wasn't going to do you any harm. I had planned to drop you and your crew at your ship and just be on my way with the girl. If you hadn't been so stubborn, I might've given you a share of the reward money."

"You cracked my head open, as I recall. That was a bit harmful."

"You knocked out my teeth. I'd call us even." Christoph replied.

Hook's eyes narrowed. He circled Cristoph slowly, keeping the blade at his throat.

"That might be well and good in normal circumstances, but as it happens, there was the matter of the girl."

"Who ended up with you, anyway, so no harm done." Christoph shrugged. "Just be glad you got away from that place. The crew and I were in a very bad way."

Hook smiled. "Yes, I suppose you were." Rina's sleeping spell must've come with some nasty side effects, and the bugger richly deserved it.

"It took us days to recover," Christoph went on. "You can't imagine the headache - and then we spent the next two weeks out of our minds looking for it."

Hook raised a brow. "It?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? We must've found a siren. I gather you escaped the effects since I was good enough to cosh you on the head and knock you out."

Hook's cutlass lowered as he turned and sat down heavily.

"A siren."

"One minute we're all fine, the next we're feeling as though the sea is churning through our heads and we're all overcome with the urge to follow the song into the rocks. We must've frightened her away since we're all still here to tell the tale."

"A siren." Hook stared blankly at the table in front of him.

"How did you manage to get your crew off the ship? We didn't find any of you when we woke."

Hook paused a moment to gather his thoughts before replying. "They knew what they were hearing, and they covered their ears."

Christoph sat down at the table across from Hook and signaled the barkeeper for another grog. "I forget how well-traveled you are, mate. Let me buy you another drink and let's forget about all this nonsense."

Hook raised his cutlass again. "I'm not drinking with the likes of you."

"Don't be like that, mate. You got the better of me, after all. You got away safely, you got the girl, and I assume you got the reward." Christoph took a long draught of his grog. "You're not still out-of-sorts about it, are you?"

Hook stood, rolling his eyes. He brought the hilt of his cutlass down on Cristoph's head hard enough to knock him backward.

"That's for the headache you gave me. If I ever see you again, you'll get the rest of what I owe you – _mate_."

He sheathed his weapon and stormed out the door, his boot heels ringing as he strode down the dock to his ship.

A siren. Rina – Cyrene – was a bloody _siren_. The name alone should have made that clear, but he, besotted fool that he was, didn't even register the similarity.

She'd lied to him about her heritage, lied to him about what she'd done to Christoph, even lied about her own singing voice to throw him off track. She must've known her father's reward would follow her to shore and she couldn't risk him finding out the truth about her.

What else had she lied about?

A siren - the one magical creature that any sea captain steered clear of upon peril of death. He was so angry, he very nearly turned back to the tavern so he could go ahead and kill Christoph after all, just for the satisfaction of it.

No wonder he'd been so damned entranced with her. And she'd played him for all she could, hadn't she? No sea captain can resist a siren, or so the legends said. Well, they were right, and he was, apparently, a fool.

And he was more determined than ever to find her now.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Favor

Hook had sailed out of Kremley Isle that evening, setting a course directly for Tyverna. His plan was to start his search over, this time including inland waterways and rivers. Hadn't Rina and Aven hidden near a lake for a week, just to throw her father off? He had a hunch she wasn't doing it again, especially after seeing the wanted notices hanging all over town.

He'd arrived two nights later into Tyverna port, allowing the crew a night at liberty so that he might consult with a local mapmaker who had charts of every river and tributary nearby that might lead to the sea. He'd sail up every one of them until he found her.

And then….he wasn't so sure. There would be a price to pay for betraying his trust as she had, but he was also smart enough to realize that he needed to tread carefully when dealing with a siren.

Not that he'd had any experience with the creatures. He'd only come close to hearing one once in his life, back when his brother was still alive. They'd passed the remains of a ship, dashed against the rocks. He still remembered the bodies floating in the water. Liam had ordered a course change immediately – if that was a place of sirens, they wanted none of it. Adventure was one thing – certain death was something else entirely.

Rina could be deadly. Her wiles couldn't be trusted. The fact that he'd escaped her so far was most likely a mix of luck and his own skills with women. He'd managed to keep her amused and had saved his own skin in doing so.

If he were wise, he'd probably stay away from her. Then again, he wasn't exactly a man who always took the safest route.

He'd gotten what he needed from the mapmaker, and now he intended to peruse the charts in his cabin and put a strategy together to cover the most area in the shortest amount of time.

Hook opened the door and found the candles had already been lit, he assumed by Mr. Smee. He'd assumed wrongly.

Aven was sitting right in front of him.

He leapt to his feet as soon as he'd heard the door open, rushing forward and grasping Hook by the shoulders.

"Aven!" Hook looked around. "Where's Rina?"

Aven began waving his arms animatedly, obviously in distress.

"Calm down! Calm down!"

Aven stood still, breathing rapidly.

"Rina's not here?"

Aven shook his head no.

"Is there a problem?"

Aven began gesturing animatedly again.

"Wait, Aven. Wait!" Hook crossed his arms for a moment, thinking. "Do you know how to write?"

Aven nodded vigorously.

Hook moved to the desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and a quill. He pushed the ink pot over to Aven.

Aven scrawled one word on the paper: _Father_.

"Your father has Rina?"

Aven nodded again, grasping Hook by the arms once more.

"And you want me to help you get her back?"

Aven nodded, writing - again only one word: _Please._

Hook considered Aven from narrowed eyes.

"If you want my help, you have to answer one simple question. Are you the same as her, Aven?"

Aven looked at him questioningly.

"A siren, Aven. Are you a siren?"

Aven blanched, and began backing away, toward the door. He broke into a run and almost made it, but Hook was fast. He spun him around by the shoulder. Aven fought him off, but it was fruitless. There was a hook at his throat within seconds.

"You're not going anywhere," Hook informed him. "Until I get some answers."

Aven stood frozen against the door, his eyes locking on the window across the room.

"You won't make it." Hook said, menacingly. "Now, it's a simple question. And I want an answer. Are you a siren?"

Aven looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Your lack of denial is damning you, Aven. But you're a rarity, aren't you? A siren without a voice. Completely defenseless."

Aven's eyes widened.

"Did you think you could keep it from me? That I wouldn't figure it out eventually? Particularly when your sister crashed a ship into a cliff and nearly drove an entire crew to bedlam?"

Aven had no defense for that point. He looked away.

"And after the grand joke the two of you have had at my expense, you expect me to help you?"

Aven had swung his eyes back as if to protest and then must've realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

Hook finally released him, stepping back with a disgusted sound and walking over to the cabinet to grab a bottle of rum. Aven wrenched the door open and started to step through, only to stop in his tracks with his fists clenched. He took a deep breath and then turned back into the cabin once again, picking up the sheet of paper from the desk. He handed it to Hook, pointing again to the last word he wrote:

_Please._

They stared at each other for several uncomfortable moments before Hook finally gave an answer.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, saluting Aven with the bottle. "Your sister and I have unfinished business."

###

Hook's gut instinct had been mostly right. Once they'd gained land in Tyverna, Rina and Aven had started northward up the coast and then looped inland via the river, planning a circuitous route that threw everyone off their trail.

According to Aven's scrawled notes, they had been hungry but didn't want to risk being seen at a market or tavern. The two of them had stopped to fish at a nearby lake when they were taken by surprise by the armed guard of the Lord who owned the land. They scuffled, and Aven and Rina had ended up bound and gagged – which had rendered her unable to defend herself.

The guard took them to the local constabulary to be brought up on charges for poaching and of course, the notice offering the reward for their whereabouts was common knowledge. They sent word ahead to Lord Dyerston, then charted a small vessel to transport them both down the coast for a rendezvous.

Aven had realized that their only chance was not to be taken together and took advantage of a momentary lapse in their attention by leaping over the side of the boat.

It didn't take long to locate the inn that Lord Dyerston had procured for the night in Tyverna – he hadn't exactly ingratiated himself with the townsfolk, the pompous arse. He'd been complaining from the moment he got in.

A few coins in the hands of a disgruntled maid got them in the back door of the inn and directed to the proper room, where a footman lounged outside standing guard. A blow to the head dispatched him quickly enough, and a moment later, Hook was standing in the antechamber just outside the door to the inner sitting room.

He could hear Rina's voice clearly as she argued with her father, and fought to tamp down the feeling of relief he had upon hearing her.

She was all right.

Good. He had plans for her.

The raised voices carried clearly from the other room.

"You'll tell me where he went, my girl, or you can tell Rolfe when he arrives. I think you're smart enough to realize that it'll go easier if you cooperate with me."

"I don't know where Aven went." Her voice was cold. "He fell over the side of the ship – he could be anywhere."

"He'll come for you."

"No, he won't. I told him not to."

Lord Dyerston made a scoffing sound. "As if you could be parted from him, or he from you. Thick as thieves you are."

"I knew my life would be over the minute you found me," Rina replied softly. "One of us should at least be free."

"Well I suppose Aven is of no further use to me anymore," Her father remarked. "Rolfe is not the weak man that Roland was. He's very much looking forward to taming you, and I've no doubt he will. He'll be here by tomorrow, and we can all be on our way."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Hook called from his position lounging against the doorframe. "I have a claim on the lady's schedule for the near future."

Lord Dyerston whirled around but Hook barely had an eye for him. His gaze was locked with Rina's, and the joy on her face hit him like a punch to the stomach. He stared at her a moment to long, and it cost him. Lord Dyerston had drawn his sword and put it to Hook's throat.

"If you're here for my daughter, you are exceedingly foolish. You don't know what she's capable of. Leave now before her betrothed arrives and you might just keep your life."

"What if I told you I had her brother?"

"No!" Rina hadn't taken her eyes off Hook from the moment he appeared in the doorway, and the entreaty in them was clear to see.

"Very well, where did you put him?" Lord Dyerston asked.

Hook smiled. "Right behind you."

Lord Dyerston turned just in time to connect with Aven's fist, which slammed into him hard enough to snap his head back on his shoulders. He was out cold before he even hit the floor.

"Well done, Aven." Hook said, approvingly. "And to think I didn't believe you to be a fighter."

Aven rubbed his hand and grinned widely. He made a motion with his chin toward the door.

"Quite right, mate. We need to be on our way. Now, if you'll just-"

He was cut off by Rina throwing her arms around him exuberantly, nearly knocking him off his feet. His arms came around her in reflex and before he'd gotten his bearings she was kissing him and he was lost in it.

Damn that girl.


	25. Chapter 25 - Betrayal

"You came for me," Rina whispered as she held him tight.

Hook finally got himself together and pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length. "Yes, I did. And we'll be discussing why shortly. In the meantime - " He looked down at her father, lying crumpled on the floor. "In the meantime, we need to be leaving before the guard outside wakes up. I suggest we take your father with us and dispose of him elsewhere."

Rina looked at Hook, her eyes wide. "You're not going to kill him!"

Hook crossed his arms. "Don't you want me to?"

"He's a wealthy man with ties to several powerful families. If word gets out that you killed him, there would be a price on your head."

"No one saw us come in. And if we leave him alive, he'll only keep trying to find you."

"There's a terrible price to pay for a death, Killian," Rina said, with a hint of sadness. "I can't let you."

"The man needs to be dealt with," He reminded her.

Aven stood next to Hook, nodding vigorously. He reached for Rina's hand, trying to convey something to her. He kept gesturing to himself and then her, then he'd put his two fingers next to each other, then he'd cover his heart, then Rina's. It took a time or two before light dawned on Rina's face.

"Do you know where?" She asked her brother.

Aven nodded.

"We can take him where he'll never harm us again. Aven can steer the ship. How long, Aven?"

Aven held up his index finger, then changed it to his pinky.

"One day, or a little less." Rina turned to Hook. "Will that be all right with you?"

Hook uncrossed his arms. "Oh, finally noticed me, have you? Didn't want to interrupt your lovely secret _siren_ conversation."

Rina's mouth opened in a silent "O" and she took a sharp breath. She closed her eyes a moment and then opened them to look at Hook warily.

"Who told you?"

"Strangely enough, I managed to work it out for myself. I suppose I'm not as slow-witted as you'd thought."

Rina looked confused. "I never thought that."

"Didn't you?"

Lord Dyerston made a sound of distress from his place on the floor and Hook's eyes shifted down. "We need to get out of here. We'll talk more on the ship."

Aven looked uncertainly at Rina, who was still staring at Hook, who was tired of waiting.

"Aven, give me a hand with this rotter, if you please." He turned to Rina. "And you - you'd better be right behind us. Don't make me come after you again."

"Killian, I - "

"We'll talk later." His voice was cold. "Now let's get out of here."

###

Once Lord Dyerston was secured in the hold and the crew were assembled, Hook handed the wheel over to Aven, with a caveat.

"I've spoken to Mr. Smee, and he has orders to cut your throat if you take this ship anywhere near the rocks, do you understand?"

Aven looked offended in the extreme, but he managed to nod.

"I've no real quarrel with you, Aven. I suppose you're doing the best you can with yourself. Your sister and I have some matters to discuss, however."

Hook turned to go and found Aven grabbing his arm, stopping him. Once again, Rina's brother put his hand over Hook's heart, watching his face carefully.

Hook swatted the hand away, storming across the deck to the cabin where Rina - and hopefully some answers - awaited him.

Once he'd opened the door, he felt an odd sense of deja' vu. Rina was sitting on the bed, clad only in his shirt, like nothing had ever changed. Like she had never left him. Somehow, it made him even angrier. She disappeared for weeks, forced him to consider the possibility that she and Aven might be dead, had gotten herself taken prisoner and pulled herself back into his life and now she sat there like nothing had changed.

Like she wasn't a bloody siren.

He slammed the door and the welcoming smile on her face faded away. She slid gracefully off the bed, her eyes on the door.

"Killian - "

"Don't." He put his hand up, silencing her. "You are going to sit down and you and I are going to have an honest conversation. You owe me that. Do you understand?"

She nodded once and then eased herself down on the edge of the bed facing him as he walked over and grabbed a bottle of rum. He removed the stopper, then pulled a chair over from the table and sat in it, drinking deeply.

Rina watched him steadily, with her hands folded on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I-"

"Oh, no." He said, interrupting her. "Don't. You're a liar, and a very accomplished one, it seems. The bit about the mermaid blood was a stroke of genius. It threw me completely off the scent of what you really were."

"That part was true, actually. My grandmother really is a mermaid."

Hook took another drink. "And your mother?"

"Was half siren." She died when I was six, and we came to live with my father. You know the rest."

"Do I now?" Hook asked sarcastically. "And just when was I supposed to guess that I had a deadly, magical creature seducing me? Did you enjoy testing your wiles on me? Making me want you, panting after you like a schoolboy?" He stood abruptly, throwing the bottle of rum against the wall and shattering it into pieces. "What a laugh I must've been to you."

Rina had jumped when the bottle shattered. She wrapped her arms around herself, and her eyes were flashing her anger.

"Seducing _you?_ Being in your bed wasn't my idea originally, as I recall. Don't you dare make it sound like I used you!"

"Didn't you?" He roared.

"As I remember it, _Captain, _the only one getting used was me. Repeatedly. In exchange for passage. That was our bargain and I honored it. You got no less from me and a lot more along with it." Rina stood up, her hands fisting at her sides. "You are the most stubborn, damnable man."

"And you are a lying, scheming creature! When were you going to tell me, _Cyrene_? That's your name, isn't it? Like me, your moniker quite gives you away."

"Only my father ever called me that, and I don't answer to it. "Rina" is what I'm called by the people I care about."

"The people you care about?" Hook stepped forward, grabbing her hard by the shoulder and giving her a shake. "I'm lucky I escaped with my life! You're a bloody siren!"

Her face was incredulous as she pulled away from him. "You think I would have _killed_ you?"

"Wouldn't you? Isn't that what your kind _do_?"

"I'm also half human and one quarter mermaid - or can you not do the computations to figure that out?" She said nastily. "I can't kill anyone. Even if I sang in full voice, the best I could do is knock you unconscious for awhile, which I really wish I could do right now, believe me."

"Why didn't you just use it on your father and save me a lot of trouble?"

"My song can't affect him. Or you," she added. "I'm leaving, Killian. We'll talk more in the morning."

Hook moved so quickly, she didn't have time to counter him. He dragged her back to the bed, pushing her down. With a bit of effort, he secured her wrist through the slipknot he'd fashioned earlier in a scarf he had tied to the bedpost. Her other wrist followed right after and he watched with detached amusement as she pulled and kicked and screamed him down.

"You might as well save your strength. I had this ready for you, since I can't trust that you'll behave. And if you're lying about the strength of your song, you should know that Mr. Smee is wearing earplugs tonight, and has orders to keep them in all night long."

"So now what?" She spat. "Am I to be used once more? Or would that be me mistreating you yet again?"

Hook stared down at her with narrowed eyes. "I've half a mind to gag you, but we're not done talking."

Rina turned her head toward the wall. "Oh, yes we are."

His knee came down on the bed. "You're forgetting something very important, love. I'm the Captain. My ship. My rules. And you and I have a _lot_ more to discuss."

"Let me up, Killian."

"I think not."

She turned her head back to him, and her eyes were blazing with anger. "There's no talking to you when you're like this. I think it best that we both just stay away from each other for now."

He laid down holding himself above her. "I can get the answers I want, love. I think we've proved that before."

Rina's eyes widened, and against her will, her body remembered. It remembered exactly how he felt inside her, exactly how his hand would touch her, exactly how the heat of his body against hers would feel. Her eyes went to his mouth, and God help her, he noticed.

"You can't help it, can you?" He laughed. "For a creature that's supposed to lure a man, driving him mad with need for her, you certainly don't know a thing about control." He leaned in, running his fingers along the inside of the shirt collar, following it as it dipped between her breasts. His mouth was very, very close to hers. "You have to control your body's responses if you want to get the job done, love. You, unfortunately, can't seem to do that. You're a slave to what you're feeling."

"Killian-"

"That's why you didn't want to kiss me, isn't it? You didn't want to lose control, because you needed to control me. It must've been quite alarming when you came apart in my arms again and again..." He moved in even closer. "...And again..."

His lips found hers, and she knew she couldn't fight him.

He was right.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Lesson

Rina pulled against her bonds as Hook kissed her, trying in vain to touch him. She settled instead for pushing her body up against his. He was right, once he touched her, she lost all of her carefully cultivated control.

He drew back, looking down at her with hooded eyes. His mouth was barely above hers and his voice was low and rough.

"You can't run from me, Rina. I don't know what this is between us, but I'm going to get it out of my system once and for all. Your power over me ends here."

He unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, then slid off the bed, divesting himself of his clothing and his hook. Rina looked up at him, shaking her head. "It's not like that, Killian."

"Isn't it? He asked. He rejoined her on the bed, leaning on one elbow. "But I know what you are, love and-" his hand slid down across her breasts and down her stomach - "I' m in control now."

"Killian-"

Hook's mouth came down on hers, cutting her off even as his body pressed her down into the mattress. Rina's legs started to move up to circle him, but he pushed them back down.

"Oh, no you don't, love," he said. "You move when I say you move."

His fingers skimmed down her thighs, circling inward as she squirmed and pulled at her bonds.

"Untie me." She panted. "Please, Killian."

"When I've finished with you love. I have weeks of pent-up need to release in this beautiful body of yours, and I plan to use every inch of it."

He leaned up on his elbow again, watching his hand as it traveled from her thighs to her belly. He smiled slightly as her stomach muscles contracted in response.

"Think of this as yet another lesson, love. You can apply it to the next ship's captain you decide to toy with. Once you learn to control that traitorous body of yours, you'll have him completely under your spell."

She sucked in her breath as his hand slid lower, down between her legs. She made a half-hearted attempt to close her legs against him, but it only made him laugh.

"You don't want to do that, love. As I recall, this is how got your body to respond in the first place. Once you'd ridden my fingers, there was no turning back for you."

Rina closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from moving against his probing fingers.

"Killian, please...listen to me. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. I only-" she paused to moan slightly - "I wasn't-" she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip hard.

"That's right, love. Fight it. Fight it as hard as you can and know that no matter what you do to fight it, I can make you feel it anyway."

His lips claimed hers again, opening, kissing her deeply and she pulled her face away, gasping. He moved his mouth down to her neck, opening on her and swirling his tongue on her flesh as she arched and pushed up into him.

"Mmmm love..." he murmured. "You're not fighting very hard at all. Where's the challenge in that?"

His mouth moved lower, down to her breasts, his tongue circling the nipples before he tugged one gently between his teeth and bit down lightly. Rina cried out and he chuckled low in his throat.

"Killian, let me go. Let me hold you. Please."

"Not until we're done with the lesson, love." His mouth trailed down to her belly, planting warm, sucking kisses across it. "I'm not finished yet." The tip of his tongue lightly traced her naval, even as his fingers slid back into the heat he'd created between her legs. Her hips bucked against him in reaction and he pushed her legs apart with his own to make a place for himself between them.

"Killian-" His named turned to a moan as his mouth settled between her legs, burning deep. His tongue stroked and caressed, circling the delicate bud of nerves before he sucked on it gently. He slid two fingers into her as his lips and tongue continued their torture.

Rina's legs and stomach tightened and she strained against her bonds, feeling them burn into the skin of her wrists as she writhed under the heat of his open mouth and the press of his fingers as they curled slightly and rubbed inside her. She cried out loudly as everything tightened and then exploded inside her while he continued, pulling ragged moans from her throat while the sensations went on and on...

It took her a few moments before she came back to reality. Hook was propped up on his elbow, staring down at her with smug satisfaction. She found herself back to being torn between kissing him and killing him again.

"What was that all about?" She asked breathlessly.

"Just a reminder." His hand stroked her side, moving up to cup one breast. "Of who you belong to." He shifted, sliding his forearm under her back to arch her up to him as he slid into her. Rina let out a long sigh as he entered her, feeling like her bones were melting around him.

"You said you were mine, Rina. Did you think I didn't hear you?" He moved on her steadily, surging deep as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I _am_ yours, Killian." She kissed his neck, his throat, his chest.

His hand came up to fist in her hair. "But you left me. You told me you were mine and you _left_."

She cried out as he drove himself into her with a savage intensity, not giving her any quarter until she broke into a thousand shattered pieces beneath him. Only then did he let go, pouring himself into her endlessly, powerfully, riding the crest of the wave of pleasure that swamped them both, pulling them under.

It took a long time for them both to surface. Hook rolled off her and laid next to her with an arm flung across his eyes. Rina turned her head to look at him.

"Killian."

He didn't answer her. She called his name again, softly.

Finally, he looked at her, but he still didn't speak.

"Untie me, please." Rina said, shaking her arms to get some feeling back into them. Hook raised himself up partway and got the knot undone on one side, then chafed her wrist lightly as she worked at the other side.

"You're going to have a mark for a few days." He said quietly.

Rina sat up slowly, holding her wrist. "That wasn't necessary, Killian. I don't know what you were trying to prove."

Hook gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh, I think I got my point across quite well, actually. There are consequences for lying to me, love."

Rina pulled her knees up and sat back against the headboard, wrapping her arms around her legs. "What was I supposed to do? If I'd told you I was the descendant of a siren, would you have brought me aboard? And if I'd told you all of the truth later on, you probably would have pitched both Aven and me into the sea."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure about that, are you?"

"I would have never hurt you, Killian. The only time I used my voice on you, I did it to heal you."

"A skill that came in handy, I must admit," Hook said. "And for the record, that would have been a good time to let me know what you were."

"Sirens and sea captains are never a good combination, at least not as far as men like you are concerned. Your reaction when you did figure it out has been clear enough."

Hook sat up, reaching for his clothing. "So we had some amusement between us and you just went on your merry way, is that it?" He began to dress brusquely.

She sat forward. "No. No, it wasn't like that at all."

"Well, it was a grand eight nights, and I appreciate the bonus. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a ship to see to."

He gave her a mocking bow and then made his exit, slamming the cabin door behind him.

Rina put her face in her hands and cried.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Twins

Hook didn't return to the cabin. Rina spent the remainder of the night crying in his bed and finally falling into a restless sleep sometime near morning. Shortly after dawn, she found herself being shaken awake by Aven.

"What-? Are we there, Aven?"

He nodded, extending his hand to help her out of the bed. She wrapped the blanket around herself and reached for her clothing. Aven turned his back while she dressed, and when she was presentable, she reached out to touch his arm.

His sudden intake of breath brought her eyes to his face. Aven was angry. He turned her wrist over in his hand, staring at the marks left by the scarf she'd been tied with. When his gaze moved up to take in her swollen eyes and tear-tracked face, he got even angrier.

"Oh, Aven."

He pulled his sister into his arms, and Rina clung to him fiercely, trying to keep the tears at bay, but they managed to flow anyway. He was just reaching up to wipe them from her cheeks when the cabin door opened and Hook stepped inside.

"Aven, look alive. We're nearly-"

Hook didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Aven came at him in a whirl of fists and landed a punch directly to his jaw before he even got his arms up to defend himself. He pushed Aven hard into the wall, knocking down several books off the bookshelf. Aven came back at him, leveling two more blows to Hook's midsection. Hook doubled over, bringing his hand up to grab Aven's shirt before he swung him into the wall.

"I'm not going to fight you, mate!"

Rina finally came to her senses and jumped between the two of them.

"Stop!" She shouted, with her arms outstretched between them. "We don't have time for this. Aven, you need to get in the water." She turned to look at Hook. "He needs to let them know we're here."

Hook stood rubbing his jaw and staring murder at her brother. "Them?"

She took a deep breath. "Our kind. Sirens. This is a place where they can normally be found."

Hook stepped forward. "You brought my ship - my crew - to the sirens?" He shouted incredulously.

"They'll leave us alone, if Aven can get in the water and talk to them."

"Talk to them?" Hook rubbed his jaw again. "So that's what you two were doing under the water for so long."

Rina looked at her brother. "Only female sirens that can be heard above the waves."

Hook looked at her curiously. "How do you manage that? The underwater talking, I mean?"

"It wouldn't sound like talking to you. Probably more like whale song."

Hook looked impressed. "Really?"

Rina's lips twitched in spite of herself. "Really."

Aven suddenly clapped his hands, demanding their attention. He pointed at the door.

"Aven's right." Rina said. "He's got to go. If they're warned, they won't surface while your ship and crew are here."

Hook gave her a disbelieving look, but allowed Aven to pass him and exit the cabin. Rina started to follow but Hook grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You're sure about this?"

"We don't want to kill anyone, you know. We can't help it that our songs have the power to lure you so strongly. Every time a ship has been lost, we mourn those lives."

"You're saying it's not intentional?"

Rina looked away for a moment. "When you die at sea, your spirit lives on in the water, and the sea carries your life song to us. It can be incredibly painful to hear, especially if they died because of our actions."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I told you, my song isn't that strong. But I remember the stories of my mother's family. Anytime it happened, their grief was as deep as the sea itself."

Hook let go of her arm, and they made their way to the deck.

Rina stepped forward to give her brother a quick hug. "Warn them, Aven. Get them all under the water."

Aven nodded solemnly, and with a brief, unfriendly look at Hook, he dove over the side.

Rina leaned out over the rail, staring down into the water. The low light of dawn made her look a little wistful. Hook fought the urge to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear as it blew in the breeze. He finally crossed his arms and leaned a hip against the railing next to her.

"So why bring your father here?"

Rina pointed off to the East and Hook could see the island, just becoming visible in the pale light of morning. It was of a good size, but didn't appear to be inhabited.

"We used to live there, Aven and I." Rina said. "When we were young. We couldn't stay in the water with my mother entirely, we needed air far more often than she did and had to sleep on dry land to avoid drowning. The island is a place where we could be near her but still be safe. If we leave my father there, he'll find plenty on the island to sustain him."

Hook crooked an eyebrow at her. "And what's to stop him from leaving?"

Rina pointed again. "That."

As they drew closer, there was no mistaking the pieces of hull, the broken masts, the evidence of so many ships dashed into the rocky cliffs on the western side of the island.

"No one comes here, once they see the shipwrecks. And we have someone who can keep an eye on him."

Mr. Smee appeared suddenly at Hook's elbow, crossing himself nervously. "Cap'n, we need to be away from this place."

"Soon enough, Mr. Smee. In the meantime, lower a boat and have our captive brought up from the hold."

"Aye, Cap'n." Mr. Smee hurried off, and Hook turned to look at Rina.

"Is there a chance that Aven will form a choir to serenade me? I have real concerns." Hook rubbed his jaw again.

Rina smiled. "Tempting, but no. We like the crew just fine."

She looked out toward the island again where they saw Aven's head bobbing above the water. He gave her a wave to indicate that the job was done.

Lord Dyerston was loaded into the boat and transferred to the island, all while screaming his protestations at the top of his lungs. When they pulled up to shore, Hook dragged him out the by collar and threw him onto the sand, not far from where Aven stood looking on.

"Welcome to your new home, you daft bastard. It won't be at your usual level of comfort, but you'll be able to survive well enough."

Lord Dyerston looked around wildly as Aven released him from his bonds. "You can't leave me here! Aven! Cyrene! Is this how you treat your father?"

Hook raised an eyebrow, then made a sweeping gesture towards Aven. "Go ahead and hit him again, mate. I can see how much you'd like to." Aven started forward, but Rina stepped out from behind Hook and pushed her brother out of the way.

"No, this one is all mine." She drew back her fist, hitting him hard in the nose and sending him face down into the sand, spitting blood.

"Let's go," said Hook, "This place makes me uneasy."

They climbed into the boat, and Aven took the oars. They'd made it a short way from the beach when Rina's father started running through the shallows trying to catch them. He'd only made it a dozen yards when a man suddenly stood up out of the surf directly in his path.

He was tall, and incredibly muscular, with hair the shade of gold you see on the water from time to time. He stepped forward, herding Lord Dyerston back onto the land.

"No!" Rina's father called. "You can't leave me here! Not with him! Aven! Cyrene! You can't-"

His voice was fading as they drew further away from him. Hook looked over at Rina curiously. "Friend of yours?"

Rina nodded. "My uncle. My mother's twin brother."

"Your mother was a twin as well? Do they run in your family?"

Rina glanced over at Aven.

"You might say that. Anytime there's a mix of mermaid blood and siren blood within the bloodline, there's a chance that the offspring will be Gemini. Water twins. My mother was one, and so are we."

Hook looked from Rina to Aven and back again. "Gemini." He said, with a bit of awe. "Patron saints of sailors."

"Or ruthless murderers. Depends on whose story you believe, I suppose."

She reached out for the rope ladder that Mr. Smee had thrown down, and without a backward glance, she climbed up to the deck. Aven followed her, but not before giving Hook a look of incredible disdain.

He supposed he deserved that, but only a little bit.

They were both still liars, just not murderers.

And Hook wasn't sure how he felt about that.


	28. Chapter 28 - Why Is The Rum Gone?

Rina had gone immediately into the cabin once they got back on board, and Aven took himself off to the rigging, so apparently neither one of them was in any mood to discuss anything with Hook.

And that was fine by him. He had a lot to think about, and he did his best thinking at the wheel.

So he finally knew Rina's entire heritage, and the fact that she and Aven were Gemini explained why they were so very close. What kind of a life must that have been? Alone on an island without a mother to hold them through the night, then sent to live with an indifferent man who moved them inland, denying them the one thing that truly gave them joy.

And then she was married off at a tender age to a drunken sod who used her body and treated her with indifference.

Hook had an uncomfortable feeling in his midsection, and it wasn't all from the punches Aven landed there.

Would he have trusted anyone, coming from those circumstances? Probably not. The issue here wasn't whether she was entitled to her general distrust. It wasn't that she didn't trust anyone.

It was that she didn't trust _him_.

He'd only asked for honesty from the start. Insisted on it, repeatedly, even given her multiple opportunities to tell him about herself, and she hadn't.

Even after he'd trusted her with his own secrets - his thoughts about Milah and Emma - things that he'd kept carefully protected. Even after he'd trusted her with that, she didn't trust him.

Even after all they'd shared in each other's arms, she didn't trust him.

Perhaps that part wasn't entirely true; she'd learned to trust him with her body, to trust him to see to her pleasure, but beyond that she'd kept her secrets even thought it meant making a fool of him.

Hook was not a man who allowed anyone to make a fool of him. If he were truthful about it, he was just as angry with himself for letting his guard down as he was with her for burrowing her way in past his defenses.

And now he was in the extremely uncomfortable position of not knowing what the hell he wanted. He wanted his life back, of that much he was certain. He just wasn't sure if he wanted his life back without Rina in it somehow.

He looked up at the sun and realized he'd been standing there musing at the wheel for the better part of the morning and now it was nearly mid-day. They'd be in Tyverna a few hours after midnight, and it would be best if he and Rina had things sorted out between them before then.

With that thought foremost in his mind, he handed the wheel over to a crewman, rounded up some lunch from the galley, and made his way to the cabin. Rina could be sullen, she could be angry, hell, she could just be sleeping. He wasn't sure what to expect.

He opened the door, and what greeted him was completely unexpected.

Rina was sitting on his bed, wearing his shirt again. It was unbuttoned and she was completely nude beneath it. She had managed to pull on a pair of his favorite boots, and from the look of her, had made her way through almost an entire flask of rum.

"Kil-li-an!" She said, in a sing-song voice.

He felt an instant tug in her direction. It was like someone was physically pushing him toward her. He took three steps before he'd even realized it.

Her voice wasn't strong? He shook his head to clear it. It bloody well was strong. She only had to sing his name in a drunken way and he was ready for her.

Hook put the lunch tray down on the table and took a deep breath. He didn't want her to see how badly she'd affected him. When he finally had his wits about him, he turned to face her.

"Rina," he said carefully. "How long have you been drinking?"

"Oh, since shortly after you were staring at my arse." She put her hand to her face as she giggled. "And you were, you know. As I was climbing up into the ship you were staring _so_ hard."

He walked over to the bed and took the nearly empty rum bottle out of her hand. "Better let me have that, love." He swigged the last of it and set it down on the table.

She fell back on her elbows, stretching her booted feet out in front of her. "You know, I like these." She twisted her ankles side to side, admiring herself. "I think they look every bit as good on me as they do on you."

Hook leaned against the table, crossing his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her - she was bloody adorable. "I'll buy you a pair, if you'd like. I would imagine those are a bit large for you."

"Mmmmm," she replied. Rina arched her back, letting her head drop, and Hook's mouth went dry.

Damn that girl. The shirt had fallen back against her arms and her perfect breasts were pointed up toward the ceiling. The line of her throat was mesmerizing and he just wanted to run his hand from her lips to the tops of those boots.

"Rina."

She lolled her head to the side so she could see him.

"Oh, I know that look, Captain." She laid down abruptly, rolling to her side to face him. "Are you going to come and tie me up again? Or should I come to you and let you take me on the table once more?" She pushed herself into a sitting position and her voice suddenly turned soft. "That's not my favorite place, though."

Hook tilted his head to the side, trying to reign in the effect her words were having on him. He figured he only had a minute, maybe two, before he walked over there and did exactly what she asked, and probably more than once. Heaven knows he could never get his fill of her. But just now he was curious.

"And where is your favorite place?" He queried.

Rina rolled onto her stomach, hanging her head and one arm off the side of the bed. She pointed downward. "Right here, on this rug, that very first night." She pulled her hand up, stacking it on top of the other one under her chin. "You were so handsome in the candlelight. And the way you touched me...oh, the way you touched me. I'd never felt anything like it and I knew then. I knew."

Hook pushed himself away from the table. He knelt on the floor next to the bed, and carefully smoothed the hair out of Rina's face.

"What did you know, love?"

Rina let out a great, shuddering breath. "I knew I'd never want you to stop." She lifted her head, so that she was eye-to-eye with him. "Killian, do you understand what I'm saying? I just want-" she stopped a moment to take another deep breath. "I want to say-"

Hook leaned in, his arms sliding around her to pull her onto his lap. She looked up at him, pushing his hair off his forehead.

"I'm going to be sick."

And then she vomited spectacularly, all over him.


	29. Chapter 29 - The Talisman

Ten hours later, Rina opened her eyes to see that she was alone. She was also clean, dressed in a fresh shirt, and her head hurt. She hummed very softly to herself as she massaged her temples, and within a few moments, the worst of it was gone. Once she'd made her way to the water closet, taken a very long drink of water and cleaned her mouth and teeth, she felt much better.

She'd thrown up on the blighter.

Not that he didn't deserve it, but still, it was embarrassing in the extreme. What a thing for him to remember her by.

That thought made her eyes well and she took a deep breath to squelch it. What's done was done. The rest was up to him.

She'd given him everything she had to give. He just needed to figure out for himself if he wanted to accept it or not.

He'd been quite the gentleman, holding her hair out of the way as she emptied her stomach, then carrying her into the water closet to wash them both up. She was barely conscious when he laid her down on the bed, but she did remember grasping his hand and asking him to stay with her. Her last memory before her eyes closed was of being in his arms, and he was kissing her hair.

It was moments like that, when he was tender with her, that made her feel almost...cherished. Like she could close her eyes and pretend that she mattered to him, just a little bit. Moments like that gave her hope and she clung to it.

She needed to talk to him before they got to Tyverna. This thing between them needed a name and it was high time he stopped sailing around it. Rina pulled on her leggings, leaving the shirt loose over them. After running a comb through her hair and splashing a little more water on her face, she opened the cabin door.

Hook was at the wheel, and Aven was up near the bow, sitting against the railing. The deck was deserted, other than the two of them, but they didn't appear to be speaking to each other. Aven was still angry, and she knew that as soon as they got underwater, he would give her a very large piece of his mind about a certain pirate captain.

That certain pirate captain saw her coming, and called to Aven to take the wheel. Aven gave him an incredibly sullen look, but after seeing Rina's nod, decided to oblige him. Hook descended the stairs from the wheel deck and greeted Rina with a smile.

"You look much better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed. But better."

"No headache?"

"No, a quick healing song took care of that."

"Ah," Hook replied. "A siren cure. I should have known."

Rina crossed her arms and looked at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get your temper up, love. It is what you are, after all."

Rina's rolled her eyes. "You know, I am more human than siren, or mermaid. But you don't see that half, do you? It's like it doesn't even exist for you, even after you've certainly proven over and over exactly how human I am."

"Are we doing this now? Really?" Hook's eyebrow raised. "I'd have thought you'd be a little more grateful."

"That you bedded me? Why? Because I couldn't have hoped for that, being what I was?"

Hook's eyes narrowed. "You're doing it again, Rina - putting words in my mouth. I was referring to the fact that I just cleaned you up after you decided to lose your rum all over me."

Rina looked chagrined. "Thank you."

Hook was only slightly mollified. "I don't want to fight with you, Rina."

She sighed. "Nor I, with you."

Hook glanced around. "Look, it's a quiet night, and Aven has the wheel. Why don't we go back inside for a while?" He extended his hand.

Rina nodded, taking it. His hand was warm in hers and the moonlight on his dark hair was a color she didn't even think she could describe. These weeks away from him made her question if she hadn't exaggerated in her memory of him. Seeing him again made it clear that she hadn't exaggerated at all. He was everything a girl could dream of.

Even a girl who wasn't all human. Maybe her nature made it worse for her - after all, sirens and sea captains had a natural pull toward each other. Was it any wonder she was attracted to him?

He was more than that for her, though. She'd known it almost from the start, and it hadn't diminished one bit while they were apart. In fact, it seemed to have gotten stronger.

Hook held the cabin door open, allowing her to precede him. She stopped a few paces in, glancing at the bare floor. 'Where's the rug gone?" She turned to ask him.

"Well, I had to get rid of it, love. After me, it got the brunt of your rum-soaked indiscretion."

She made a face. "That's a shame. I liked that rug."

He came up behind her, softly kissing the back of her neck. "I'll buy a new one. A really _thick_ one."

She tilted her head to the side as his lips moved between her shoulder and her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine. His arms slid around her and his hand rubbed her belly in slow, teasing circles. He was at it again, bewitching her senses, and if she wasn't careful she'd be flat on her back and they wouldn't have talked about a thing.

They needed to talk.

Rina gave a very large sigh, and leaned forward, pulling herself away from his questing lips.

"Killian, we need to talk."

His arm tensed around her. "Later, love."

She turned in his arms and stepped back to look at him. "No, it needs to be now. Tyverna is getting closer every minute."

Hook stepped back, nodding. "You're right, of course. Am I to assume you've re-thought my offer? Clearly, you need more protection than just the two of you - though I must say, Aven's getting awfully good with his fists."

Rina went over and sat on the bed. "It all depends, doesn't it?"

"On?" Hook sat down carefully on the bed next to her.

"On whether or not you can accept me for all that I am. I'm human, I'm siren, I'm mermaid. I know it's a lot, but I need to know that you see it all in me."

"Well, of course I do. There's no mistaking your water heritage - you swim like a fish, you know. And your human parts are quite delightful." He leaned in to kiss her, but Rina pulled back.

"Stop. Just stop, will you?"

Hook crossed his arms. "Now what have I done?"

Rina stood, pacing. "You don't see me, Killian. Me. Rina. You just see the parts you want to see, or the parts you don't want to see. You only see the pieces of me that you feel like addressing at that moment, I think."

Hook stood, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I just risked my life, my crew, my ship for you!"

"You were never in any danger!"

"I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't start singing a sea shanty while you were drunk last night. And while we're on the subject, why do you think your songs won't affect me?"

"My songs can never hurt you, Killian."

"Or your father?"

Rina's face tightened. "No, he couldn't be touched by a siren's song. You would be untouched by other sirens as well."

"And why is that, exactly?"

"My father has something in his possession that protects him."

"Lucky for him, considering you stranded him in the middle of a sea full of sirens. So he has a talisman. What protects me?"

"The same thing. But you don't need it with me. I told you, I would never hurt you, Killian."

"And is that why you bewitched me like you did?"

She glared at him. "I told you, I didn't do anything to you."

"Didn't you?" He gripped her arm, hard. "You used your siren's wiles, wrapped me around you until I was half-crazed with it and then you left me without even the courtesy of a goodbye!"

"Because I had to! I knew that if you knew me, really knew me, this is exactly what would happen!"

"So you paid me off! Did that absolve your conscience after toying with me for a while? I was fortunate that your father showed me his sea diamond otherwise I'd have never realized what a wealthy man you'd made me."

Rina took a step back and her eyes grew wide. "He showed you?"

Realization dawned on Hook's face. "That's it, isn't it? That's his talisman. If you have a sea diamond, the siren song doesn't affect you. And why haven't your people made that common knowledge? Do you know how many lives that could save?" He leaned in, adding angrily, "Or perhaps your kind doesn't mourn as deeply as you'd like to believe when they hurt somebody."

"You bastard!" Rina slapped him across the face as hard as she could and then turned on her heel, wrenching the door open and running. Hook was right behind her, and once she'd reached the deck, his hook caught the back of her shirt and he spun her into the mast pole.

He leaned in with his lips just hovering above hers. "At least you've made me a rich bastard, _love_. Your little bauble bought me a lot of rum and fine company while you were off having an adventure." He pushed away from her. "Such a shame it all came to an end when I arrived to save the day."

Rina went absolutely still.

"You sold it." Her voice was a whisper.

"'Course I did. It was a lovely piece of glitter, but if you haven't noticed, I prefer gold."

Rina stared at him. She looked like she was trembling. "But I gave it to you."

"And I made good use of it," He said, his eyes roaming from her head to her toes and back up again. "Just like everything you've given me."

Rina backed away from him slowly, her face strangely blank. Hook took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper. This wasn't what he wanted. Bloody hell, the woman always did know how to get his back up. This had to stop - they were tearing each other apart.

Rina was right. They needed to talk, really talk. He stepped toward her, reaching out his hand.

"Rina..."

She was backed against the railing now, staring at the deck. Her head snapped up and he could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye, Killian."

And with one last look, she was over the rail, into the water, and gone.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Fight

_Thirty chapters and they're not done yet! I honestly thought we'd be finished by now, but what can I say - Hook and Rina have minds of their own. I'd like to pose a hypothetical question, if you will indulge me: how would you feel about me giving Aven his own story, and somebody to love? I'm thinking after this tale winds down, he might want to take a trip to a little town called Storybrooke..._

_Thanks so much to all of you for your words of encouragement. This is my first fanfic (though I do write professionally elsewhere) born of my deep, burning need to throw Captain Hook to the ground and have my wicked way with him. This story ate its way into my brain and refused to leave, so I figured it was best to just write it out._

_Anyway, I appreciate all of you taking the time to read and comment. I hope Hook and Rina make you as happy (and angry, and sad, and horny) as they've made me. And now...back to our story._

* * *

Hook rushed over to the side of the ship, but he knew it was already too late. He gripped the railing hard as his head dropped down.

He'd lost her.

And something inside him knew that it was for good this time. Obviously, there was more at play here than a gem or an argument about bloodlines or two hotheaded people who couldn't control their wayward tongues.

Rina had been trying to protect him. By giving him the talisman, she was assuring him of safe passage for as long as he held it. The wealth was a by-product, but she knew that most pirates would be ecstatic at the thought of those kind of riches. And the gem she left him was large enough that he could break it up and sell some, while still retaining part of it for himself to assure his safety.

She had made it so that he would never want for anything for as long as he lived. She was even reassuring him that he was now protected not only from her kind, but her as well.

And he repaid her by pushing her away, so caught up in his anger and his hurt, so concerned with his ego and his pride that he might as well have helped her up onto the rail and pushed her from behind.

Hook stared silently out over the water, biting his lip hard to keep the tears at bay. He was lost in his misery until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned slowly to see Aven standing behind him. Had he gotten bigger? Because he certainly looked capable of beating the life out of him right now. Strangely, he wanted to let him.

"Go ahead, mate. It's no more than I deserve."

Aven just stared at him, his face like stone.

"Are you going to go after her?"

Aven glanced down at the water, then turned his gaze back to Hook. Once again, he stepped forward, putting his hand over Hook's heart.

Hook stared down at it.

"Oh, bloody hell. _Yes._ Yes, Aven, I love her. But it's too late now, isn't it?"

Aven nodded, his eyes full of sorrow. Hook sank down onto the deck, burying his head in his arms. He didn't look up when he heard the splash of Aven going over the side.

Aven would find her and keep her safe. Aven would comfort her. And maybe someday, she'd find a man who Aven would approve of. A man who would treat her far better than he could.

They made port two hours later, and Hook hadn't moved. In the morning, The crew found him still sitting there and managed to get him into his cabin only with the promise of rum. Mr. Smee had organized a search party to comb the entire town of Tyverna, but no one had seen Rina or Aven, he reported. Hook shut the cabin door, and didn't come out for two days, and that was only because the rum was gone.

He wondered idly if there were enough rum in the world to drink her memory away.

###

Hook took himself off to a tavern that night, helping himself to a large serving of rum, and politely declining the numerous women who worked the docks and heard he'd made port. He was in a foul mood, and not fit company for anyone. The last thing he needed was a woman sobbing over the razor edge of his tongue.

He found himself suddenly smiling at the memory of Rina, standing over him with an apple in her hand. She was no delicate flower of a girl whose tears were used as a weapon. In fact, the first time he'd seen her cry, she'd apologized for her moment of weakness.

_I don't know what to do_, she'd said. Her distress was obvious, and heartwrenching. And for a moment he imagined what it must've been like for her after so many years of a hell he couldn't imagine, trapped inland in defiance of her very nature, submitting to that drunkard of a husband and terrified every moment for her brother's life. Was it really any wonder that she couldn't trust easily? Particularly a man who'd demanded her body in payment for what she so desperately needed: her freedom?

And in that moment, he hated himself. He'd given her the very worst of him, and she'd thrown it back in his face, demanding that he be a better man. She gave herself to him without reservation whenever he showed her he _could_ care. That he did care.

Why didn't he _tell_ her that he cared?

_You don't know me_, she'd said. She was referring to her secret heritage, but she was wrong.

He knew she loved her brother and protected those she cared about ferociously. He knew she had a quick wit and an even quicker mind. He knew she liked jam instead of butter, that she could forget her troubles under the waves, and that her guts didn't make her cold or jaded.

Most of all, he knew that she made him feel alive in a way he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

Hook rubbed his face tiredly, thinking that he should probably put the rum down and sober up. He got to his feet, a bit unsteadily and somehow managed to find his way to the ship. He gave a nod to Mr. Smee as he climbed aboard, then took himself off to his cabin.

He was grateful to see that Mr. Smee had sent someone around to clean up the empty bottles from the room, but he stopped short at the sight of the new rug lying on the floor. Once again, he closed his eyes and saw Rina, lying there beneath him, pushing his hair off his forehead.

_"You've eyes like the sea, my Captain..."_

He took a deep breath, fighting for control as yet another memory assailed him. Rina, hanging off the bed, her eyes morose as she told him she never wanted him to stop touching her. Rina, warm in his arms. Rina...vomiting all over him.

Rina, smacking him in the face with a sack of flour. Rina, terrorizing him with his own damn hook. He chuckled, despite the lump in his throat.

Who in the world but Rina could ever put up with the likes of him? It was like it was destiny.

He was suddenly reminded of his very first day at sea, when he was a young man in the royal navy, serving on his brother's ship. He and Liam stood at the wheel, looking out on the water and he must've had the most ridiculous grin on his face from sheer happiness. Liam had looked over, bumped him playfully with his shoulder and said, "You've got the sea in your blood, Killian."

Aye, he did. And what better match could there be than Rina, for a man with the sea in his blood?

And who but Killian Jones, pirate extraordinaire, could be a proper match for a woman as tempestuous as her?

No one. Bloody well right. Absolutely no one.

Hook strode to the door and made his way to the deck.

"Look alive, Mr. Smee!" He called to his bos'n. "Are we all on board?"

"Roddy and Jacobs have found some companionship down at the wharf, Cap'n. They should be back shortly. Then we'll have all hands."

"Well, send someone down to cheer them on!" Hook bellowed. "We're underway tonight. I want to make the next port before the dawn."

Mr. Smee smiled widely, his eyes shining. "You're going after her?"

"A man who refuses to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets, Mr. Smee." Hook clapped him on the shoulder. "Now get ready to weigh anchor."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

He was going to find her, if he had to sail a lifetime to do it.

Rina sealed her fate to his from the moment she kissed him, and he wasn't going to let her go.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Search

Hook decided to go with his gut and point the ship north. Rina and Aven had traveled north last time, and being a wagering man, he wagered they were heading back that direction, knowing it had already been searched.

He also highly doubted they were going to try an inland route once more. There was too much private land and after having been caught poaching, they weren't going to risk getting apprehended again.

If they could stay near the coast, they could feed themselves. Rina had to know he was going to come after her, though. Hook was equally sure she absolutely didn't want him to find her, and that complicated things.

Most likely they were staying coastal, but avoiding ports, which slowed him down. He was going to have sail from port to port and then search either on horseback or by foot between them. It was going to be time-consuming, which was going to be bloody annoying. Perhaps he could hire extra hands at his various stops. He'd put Mr. Smee on it as soon as they pulled in.

He went back inside the cabin, retrieving the key to his footlocker from the pouch attached to a long cord around his neck. He opened the chest, counting out a healthy portion of gold to hand over to Mr. Smee. He had several more chests like this hidden in places all over the realm.

He was a very wealthy man, and Rina thought to make him rich beyond any pirate's dream, not ever realizing that she was all he wanted in the way of wealth now. He was going to remedy that and tell the damn girl, just as soon as he could find her.

Hook shut the chest, locking it tightly before returning the key to its pouch. Like any pirate, he guarded his treasures fiercely. It was irritating in the extreme that his greatest treasure was marauding around somewhere with her brother, far from his sight and even further from his arms.

He made his way back to the deck, and after a short conversation with Mr. Smee, he made his way to the wheel deck to supervise their entry into port. It was a perfect, clear morning and the sunlight played across the water with a brilliance that nearly hurt the eye.

Hook reached thoughtfully into his shirt, retrieving his pouch again. He opened the drawstring and reached inside, pulling out the large, dazzling gem held within, holding it up to catch the sunlight. The blue was as deep as the sea itself and as brilliant and amazing as the woman who'd gifted it to him.

He'd told her he'd sold it just to hurt her, and it had worked - a little too well. Bloody headstrong woman. She should have known he'd never sell it. It was all he had left of her. He slid the gem back into the pouch, tucking it safely beneath his shirt and next to his heart.

"Where are you, Rina?" He said, scanning the coastline.

Damn him for losing that girl.

###

Sixteen days later and he still hadn't found her. He'd made seven different ports, paid dozens of men to scour the coastline and greased more palms with gold than he could possibly count. Once again Rina and Aven eluded him.

Three days after that, he'd gotten a tip about a mute man who repaired nets in a small shanty town near an inlet only to discover an old salt who was simply too drunk to talk most of the time.

Two days after that, he found a man in a tavern that claimed to have seen two boys hiding in a cave down near the water. It was the best lead Hook had heard yet - the two passed as boys before, and if they were careful, they could have done it again, easily. He was supposed to meet the man late this afternoon, so that he might lead Hook down to where he'd seen the lads.

He made his way through the narrow alley between the tavern and the fishmonger's shack next door. The man would be meeting him shortly and Hook was ready to get underway. He'd just made his way around a pile of fishheads and bones when someone stepped out of the shadows near the wall.

Hook stopped, instantly aware he wasn't alone and this wasn't the man he'd planned to see. With a supreme effort, he reigned in his temper.

"Christoph."

The other pirate made an elaborate bow. "Hook."

"This had better be good. I'm a busy man and I really, really want to kill you."

Christoph backed up, raising his hands. "I've got information for you, mate. There's talk about that you're looking for someone."

Hook raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, continuing to stare until Christoph got uncomfortable.

"Yes, well..." he mumbled. "I may know something you'd like to know about a certain pair of siblings."

"And...?"

"Damn you, Hook, I'm trying to make a deal here."

Hook was annoyed, and it showed. "How much?"

"No money, mate." Christoph insisted. At Hook's disbelieving look, he stammered, "I-I just want you to stop wanting to kill me. That's all."

"Let's hear what you have to say, and I'll let you know if I'm feeling particularly merciful." Hook gestured for Christoph to get on with it.

"I've located the brother. Apparently, he's some sort of simpleton and he was seen in town here trying to buy food but not having much success because he's a deaf mute or some such. I knew you were looking for him so I had my crew escort him to my ship. He's there now. I've been keeping him safe for you."

Hook crossed his arms and stroked his chin. "And you did this out of the goodness of your heart, did you?"

Christoph made a huffing sound. "I did it out of love for my own skin. I can't be looking over my shoulder in every tavern for the rest of my damned life. Now are we no longer at odds?" He stuck out a hand.

Hook looked down at the proferred hand without taking it. "I'll let you know once I see the boy. Is he unharmed?"

"Haven't touched him, other than to detain him." Christoph motioned for Hook to precede him down the alley.

They made their way to the far end of the dock where Christoph had his ship moored. The patches on the hull were still quite visible. Hook smiled widely. Leave it to Rina to take down a ship. She might not think she was much of a siren, but he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. And now he was one step closer to finding her, if he could just convince Aven to help him.

He gave Christoph a warning look. "If you've hurt him, Christoph, you'll lose that skin you love - one piece at a time."

He ascended the gangplank and true to Christoph's word, Aven was standing on the deck, flanked on either side by two of Christoph's men. He didn't look as unharmed as promised. One eye was swollen and his cheek was cut and bleeding. Hook turned to Christoph with a murderous look only to be brought up short by a cutlass in his throat.

"I should have known better than to trust you," he said to Christoph with quiet menace as he was relieved of his sword.

"You certainly should have. It's not like you to be so distracted, Hook." Christoph circled him slowly. "Well, at least I won't have to be watching my back anymore."

"So now what?"

"I'm going to make good money from the two of you. And once word gets out that I've got the boy, the girl will come to me. " He smiled an oily smile that made Hook's blood run cold. "I look forward to that."

Aven's terrified eyes communicated volumes. Christoph was right. If Rina knew they had Aven, it was only a matter of time. He had to move.

"So..." Hook asked. "Are you going to gut me?" His eyes shifted to Aven, staring at him hard. "Or pitch me over the side?"

Aven's eyes locked with Hook's.

"Neither." Christoph answered with a chuckle. "I have other plans for you, mate."

Hook rolled his eyes. "For the last time, stop calling me mate." On the final word, He whirled, bringing his hook around to pull the cutlass out of Christoph's hand, forcing him off balance. The two men holding Aven charged forward as Christoph regained his footing. They were on him in an instant.

As they took him down, Hook shouted, "Aven, go! Keep her safe!" He managed to knock the legs out from under one man while his hook stopped the other. It was enough of a delay - by the time they'd pinned him down, Aven had made it over the side.

"After him!" Christoph shouted. "Round up the crew - I want him found! Now!"

Christoph turned his furious gaze down to Hook, who was lying on the deck, grinning in an infuriating way even as he dabbed blood from the corner of his mouth. "You'll be getting your due soon enough, Hook." He turned to a crewman standing nearby. "Let's get him below."

They divested him of his hook and tied his hands, before shoving him unceremoniously down into the hold. From what he could hear shouted from the deck and the mumblings of the crew as they settled into the berth deck above him, it sounded like they hadn't found Aven.

Hook's relief was boundless. Aven would keep Rina safe, at least until he could get out of this mess and find them.

He spent what felt like several hours in the darkened hold, and part of it with the ship underway. Shortly after sunrise, he was brought up by two crewmen. As they threw him down on the deck, it took his eyes a few moments to adjust.

The first thing he saw was boots, and as his eyes moved up, he realized how very far up they had to go. The man was massive - well over six feet with the body of a bear. His arms were thickly muscled and his hands were the size of hams. He was holding a wicked looking curved blade, and his smile didn't reach his pale, cold eyes.

"You must be Hook," he said politely. "I understand you've met my betrothed."

Hook slowly got to his feet. "And you must be Rolfe."

"Ah, Cyrene has told you of me. Charming. Christoph was kind enough to explain that you and she were on very friendly terms." He ran his thumb over the curve of the blade.

Hook said nothing. He just kept his eyes on that blade.

"We're going to get to know each other quite well, you and I," Rolfe explained, with mocking patience. He leaned in, holding the blade to Hook's throat. His voice was deadly calm.

"No one touches what's mine. And your bloody carcass will no doubt make an inspiring gift for my new bride."


	32. Chapter 32 - The Heart Of A Siren

They'd taken him to what was once a large stable, somewhere in a wooded area west of the town. It had fallen into disrepair and there were numerous holes in the thatch of the roof. There was once a manor house at the other end of the overgrown drive, but it had long since burned down. The place was about as deserted as it could be – which certainly brought Hook very little comfort as they forced him into a chair, tying his arms behind him.

Rolfe stood to the side watching as his men finished up, his eyes studying Hook with an almost clinical detachment, as though he were surveying a fresh carcass and trying to figure out how best to carve it up for dinner. Once they were done, he sent them back to Christoph's ship to await further instructions and then he turned back to address his captive.

"I apologize for the roughness of the surroundings," Rolfe said, with forced friendliness. "But a dirt floor makes it much easier when you're bleeding someone out."

Hook looked up at him darkly. "Just get on with it, then. Rina and Aven are safe. I can't tell you anything because even I don't know where they are."

Rolf walked over to stand in front of Hook. "Rina, is it? Oh, so you've got pet names for each other. She must've had quite the _tendre_ for you."

Rolfe brought the edge of the knife down, slashing a shallow cut across Hook's cheek. He stepped back to survey his work.

"Lovely. Of course, I can't put too many marks on your face. I do want Cyrene to recognize your body. It ought to crush her nicely."

Hook was thinking fast. He needed to keep Rolfe talking. He was slowly working his bonds behind him and could feel his left arm starting to slip against the rope. Everyone seemed to forget that without a hand – or a hook – his arm didn't have much resistance at the end of it. If he could stall him long enough – he might be able to free himself. Then he just had to figure out how to best a mountain of a man with a hideous blade in his hand.

"You think you're any match for her spirit?" Hook taunted. "You may be big, but she's smarter than you, by far."

Rolfe threw back his head, laughing. "Oh, you think so, do you? She's certainly smarter than you, isn't she? You have no idea what manner of creature you were bedding. And yes – your good friend Christoph let me know all about your tryst with my betrothed. I do hope you enjoyed her. She'll be your last." Rolfe brought the blade down again, this time slicing into Hook's leg just above the knee. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out.

"Creature?" Hook kept his features carefully blank. How much did Rolfe know about Rina?

"Oh, yes. Our lovely Cyrene is far more than a mere merchant's daughter. Did she not tell you that?"

"We were too busy to talk much." Hook couldn't resist the dig, but it cost him. Rolfe brought the blade down in quick succession, knicking and slicing him across his thighs in multiple places.

"Keep taunting me, and I move the blade higher." Rolfe said, wiping the dripping blood off his blade. Hook kept his mouth shut – he was very nearly free of the rope – it wouldn't do to pass out from blood loss now.

"This will no doubt make your seafaring blood run cold, Captain, but my betrothed is only half human. Her mother was a siren - or so her father confided in me when we first hatched our plan."

"Plan? You mean that even with her siren blood, you want to marry her?"

Rolfe paced back and forth in front of the chair. "Not particularly. Her delicious body is just one of the special bonuses I'll get to enjoy. But she, like her mother, has something of extreme value."

Rolfe pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards, inches from Hook's face.

"And what is that?" Hook asked, carefully.

"Her _heart_."

Hook's look of surprise was genuine. What the devil was Rolfe thinking? Did he believe that Rina cared about him? Not only was the blighter huge, angry and armed, but now he was crazed with jealousy, as well.

"Aaah," said Rolfe, leaning back in his chair. "I can see that you're unaware of the prize." He chuckled, then leaned forward again.

"The heart of a siren, captain. Otherwise known as a sea diamond. Yes, I can see you know what that is. Even the smallest stone is incredibly valuable, so you can imagine the worth of one that's intact and the size of a heart. They're quite rare, usually only found on the ocean floor or in very deep caves under the water – wherever sirens go to die."

Hook pulled a little harder at his bonds. He was very nearly there. "So," he said to Rolfe, trying to keep his tone conversational, "You're going to rip her heart out."

"Unfortunately, I can't be doing that. You see, if you take a siren's heart by force, it turns to sand in your fingers." Rolfe shrugged. "It has to be given freely. She has to _love_ you."

Hook was silent so long that Rolfe had to remark upon it. "Stunned you, have I? Yes, I can see how that would be hard to hear. You let it slip right through your…limited amount of fingers." Rolfe gave a chuckle, standing up and walking over to a low table placed nearby.

"Lord Dyerston was made a very wealthy man when Cyrene's mother gave up her heart." Rolfe explained. "Of course, he had it broken down so that he could sell it all off, piece by piece. It killed her, but that couldn't be helped. Unfortunately, the man had made some bad business decisions over the years and was in need of a new alliance after my Uncle's...untimely passing."

Hook finally found his voice. "Am I to infer that you had a hand in his 'untimely passing'?"

Rolfe smiled. "What do you think? And while Lord Dyerston was immune to his daughter's song - you see, once you hold a siren's heart, none of them can bewitch you - he'd seen her effect on the occasional visitor. It was clear that even with her human blood, she had the heart and voice of a siren."

"And you think she's going to love _you_?" Hook asked, sardonically.

Rolfe looked smug. "Eventually. Once she's good and broken." He paced back and forth, and Hook saw what Rolfe had gone to the table to retrieve – his hook. Rolfe tapped it lightly against the blade of his knife as he spoke.

"Once I've broken her spirit, she'll learn to be properly submissive and then…well, then she'll want nothing more than to please me. It will be her only thought, because it will be the only way she can be safe. And when she's finally everything I need her to be, she'll give me her heart simply because it will please me for her to do so."

Rolfe leaned in close, holding the hook up in front of Hook's face. "You won't mind if I borrow this, will you? I do so enjoy a good disembowelment. Once I slice you open, I can use this to pull out your entrails and show them to you. Always good for a laugh."

"You'll never get away with this," Hook said, his voice was deadly quiet. His arms were tensed, ready.

"Oh, but I already have. She can't hide forever, and neither can her brother. The banns have been posted for our marriage, and now..." he put the knife to Hook's belly, ready to deliver the ending blow. "Now you're going to die. I've got it all. What, dear captain, have you got?"

And with that, he rammed the knife in hard, waiting to feel it slide through skin and organs and bury itself in bone. Instead, he found himself falling backward as the blade bounced harmlessly off, throwing him off-balance and down to the floor. In that instant, Hook sprang from the chair, scooped up his hook and buried it in the man's throat. Rolfe laid on the floor, choking on his own blood.

Hook carefully wiped his hook clean before re-attaching it. He squatted down next to the dying man and quirked a brow at him as he answered his question.

"I've got an excellent seamstress."


	33. Chapter 33 - Gemini

By the time Hook had found his way back to the dock, Christoph's ship was gone. Rolfe had sent his men ahead, likely to search for Aven along the coastline.

Hook managed to stagger halfway up the gangplank before his consciousness fled. As the blood loss overtook him, and he fell right into the arms of his very startled bos'n. Mr. Smee shouted for help and the crew hauled him aboard and into his cabin, where he was bandaged and stitched up in short order.

When he opened his eyes again, it was evening, and he struggled until he got himself upright. His clothing was slung over the back of a chair, but other than the shirt, they were rags now. Damn. His favorite pair of leather pants. He wished he could kill the bastard again.

He was good and sore, with a few extra scars on his skin, but he was alive and that was more than he could say for the bugger who did this to him. He'd certainly come out of worse than this, and in far worse condition. Once again, he owed his life to Rina.

Damn that girl.

Why hadn't she told him she'd given him her heart? She bloody well loved him and this was how he had to find out - at the hands of a man who would have tortured her to madness in order to have what he wanted from her.

Well her heart was his now, and he wasn't giving it up. She'd told him she belonged to him, but was too afraid to tell him why. Hook chuckled to himself, despite his aches and pains. How very alike they were, she and him. He'd all but told her he loved her, as well. Neither one of them had the foresight to actually say the damn words, though. Maybe they were both too stupid to deserve each other.

Hook managed to pull on some clothing and make his way out onto the deck. He nearly collided with Mr. Smee, who was carrying a dinner tray.

"Cap'n, you're up! How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten, kidnapped and brutalized. In other words, just another day in a pirate's life. Are we all on board, Mr. Smee?"

"Aye, Cap'n. All and then some." Mr. Smee grinned widely.

"Beg Pardon?"

"Yesterday when you were out, Cap'n, we were all surprised by a visitor. Aven came aboard and let us know that Christoph had double-crossed you. We rallied the crew to rescue you, but they'd moved the ship too quickly. By the time we'd caught up with them, they'd taken you off the ship. We did manage to nab Christoph for you, though. He's down in the hold now, cursing us all to our graves."

Hook grabbed Smee's arm. "And Aven?"

"Gone as soon as he saw you weren't on the other ship, sir. He didn't leave a message."

It was too much to hope he'd stayed around, and really, Hook hadn't wanted him to. He wanted him to get Rina safely away. Aven did what he was supposed to do, and even tried to save Hook while he did so. But now he was back to where he'd been before, with no clue as to where the two of them might be.

Wherever Aven was, he wasn't stupid and neither was Rina. They were long gone by now.

Well, at least he had Christoph down in the hold to take his irritation out on. He was going to enjoy beating the piss out of that bastard. Oh, yes he was. He'd take his ship, while he was at it, but from the looks of that patch job on the hull, it wasn't worth the trouble.

Hook started to descend the ladder belowdecks when he stopped on the second rung. Yes. That was it. He knew exactly where he'd go.

He jumped back up on the deck, shouting orders to Mr. Smee as he leaped up the stairs to take the wheel. The wind was ready to fill the sails and he had a sea to cut his way through.

He had the heart of a siren, and by damn, nothing could stop him now.

###

It was shortly after dawn when they arrived, and Hook had ordered the entire crew below, with a large supply of beeswax for their ears. His hand closed unconsciously over the pouch around his neck as he rowed slowly out toward the island.

He'd barely managed to pull the boat ashore when he saw them, dozens of them, all looking at him curiously. They kept a safe distance, and he could even hear a few of them singing - it only sounded pleasant and nothing more.

There was a large thumping in the boat behind him, and he walked over to it.

"Christoph, you're making a complete arse of yourself." He reached down, pulling the man out of the boat and removing the bag he'd put over his head. Christoph's eyes were wild, and one of them still slightly swollen from the punch Hook had leveled on him while packing him up earlier. His mouth was gagged, but it was clear he was frantically trying to say something.

Hook tilted his head a moment, as if listening.

"Yes, they're lovely, aren't they? I'm sure they'll find you entertaining. You can spend the rest of your days wandering this bloody island desperately in love and completely hopeless over it."

He untied Christoph's hands, stepping back just to be safe, but Christoph was beyond any rational thought. He ran hard, turning this way and then that, chasing around in circles as the siren's songs surrounded him. Hook stood and watched for a moment, laughing and shaking his head.

Now to find Rina.

He turned back to his boat, and was unsurprised to see that he had a visitor. Rina's uncle stood in the shallows next to the boat, and he didn't look friendly. There was no help for it. He needed to talk to him.

"You're Rina and Aven's uncle?"

The man started at the sound of Rina's name. _Rina is what I'm called by the people I care about_, she'd said. Hopefully, the man realized that meant a certain pirate captain.

"Can you understand me?"

Rina's uncle nodded slowly, but his face remained impassive.

Time to take a gamble. He'd either walk away with what he wanted, or he'd not be walking anywhere ever again. He reached inside his shirt, pulled out his pouch and put his hand inside it, withdrawing the sea diamond.

"I have her heart." He held the gem in his palm, and the man's eyes went wide with shock. He started forward, then stopped himself, staring at Hook warily.

"I won't hurt it, mate. I won't hurt her. Ever. I love her, but she left before I understood her gift or had a chance to gift her with my heart as well. And now I need your help."

Rina's uncle looked at him distrustfully.

"Look, mate, I could have crushed this and sold it already if I'd wanted to." He closed his fingers gently around it. "I don't want that. I want Rina. And now that I've taken care of her betrothed, I won't let anything else come between us ever again."

The man gave a slight smile, then gestured with his chin toward a happily skipping Christoph, who was circling a tree in his delirium.

"No, mate, that's not him. Her betrothed is dead, and it's a good thing, too. This piece of garbage is the pirate who tried to rape her. And he seemed to enjoy beating on your nephew, as well. I thought you might find him amusing."

Rina's uncle stiffened, then looked at Christoph with narrowed eyes. He gave Hook a nod of thanks.

"Where's their father?"

The uncle's face was stone. He gave a very, very slight shrug as if to say, _Who knows? Who cares?_

Hook smiled in response. He hoped Lord Dyerston had died painfully. He knew firsthand how close a pair of Gemini twins were. Crushing the heart of one would definitely invite serious repercussions from the other.

"What I'm hoping for in coming here is information. I know you can communicate under the waves, and there are thousands of you all throughout the sea. Do you know where Rina is? Has word reached you?"

The uncle stared hard at Hook, as if making a decision. He finally stepped forward, closing his hand around Hook's hand, which still held Rina's heart. He gave him an apologetic look and shook his head _no_.

"Can you send a message? Pass it along among you? I know neither one of them will be able to stay out of the water for long. If they go in again, can you send word to Aven that I'm looking for them, and I'll be in Tyverna? Rina may not listen, but Aven will. Remind him that he owes me. Please."

The man gave a questioning look.

"I saved him from that blighter," Hook said, gesturing at Christoph, who was now naked and singing to his own toes.

The uncle raised a brow and smirked at the sight. He let out a sigh, then gave Hook a nod.

"Thanks mate. Good chatting with you."

He put Rina's heart back in it's pouch, pushed off with the boat and grabbed the oars before remarking to himself:

"I'm really getting the hang of this kind of conversation."

###

They pulled into Tyverna late that evening, and as soon as the stairs were attached to the dock, a small boy ran up them bearing a sack. Hook watched him from the wheel deck curiously. After a brief chat with Mr. Smee, he handed over the bag and took himself off back down the dock. Mr. Smee walked it up to Hook, scratching his head.

"Cap'n, you've got a gift." Mr. Smee passed over the sack.

"And who shall I send the thank you card to, Mr. Smee?"

"Don't know, sir. The lad didn't say."

Hook handed the wheel over to his bos'n, and reached into the sack, pulling out a decorative mug. "A mug?" He said in confusion. "I usually drink my rum straight from the flask. I suppose it'd be good for grog on occasion."

"It's probably from a woman you met on a previous visit to port, Cap'n."

"I suppose that's likely." Hook turned it over in his hand. The mug was a beautiful, iridescent blue, with swirling painted figures on one side. He stepped closer to the lantern so that he could make them out.

Gemini.

The mug bore a pair of Gemini, swimming in a circular pattern. He turned it over, hoping to find something inscribed on the bottom or perhaps shoved down inside of it, but that was it. Just the mug.

"Mr. Smee! Is the lad still here? Can we fetch him? I need to know who gave this to him!"

"I'll send one of the men to look, sir." Mr. Smee reached out, touching the mug. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Idirium glass. My mother had a brooch made from it."

"Idirium glass?" Hook looked at the mug again. "And you only find Idirium glass in Idirium."

"Yes, sir. They have a special quarry. It's a port town, but a small one, to the south of here."

"How far, Mr. Smee?"

"A day's sail, maybe a bit more. Is that where we're headed, Cap'n?"

"Indeed it is, Mr. Smee. Pull those stairs up and weigh the anchor!"

Hook smiled, closing his eyes and holding the mug tightly for a moment. _Aven, you're a good man._ He started to put the mug back into the sack when he saw the small slip of folded paper nestled in the bottom. He opened it up and recognized Aven's scrawl immediately as he leaned back into the lantern light to read the three words upon it.

_You've earned her._


	34. Chapter 34 - What The Sea Had To Say

Hook was off the ship the minute it slid into port at Idirium, just a few hours before midnight. He promised the crew a triple ration of rum and doubled wages for anyone who could locate either twin - not that it was necessary. The crew was almost as in love with Rina as he was, and they sorely missed Aven's contribution to the workload. The two of them belonged on the ship and that was that.

Hook began his search in the local tavern, hoping to get an earful of the town gossip aided by as much rum as he had to buy to keep it flowing. Unfortunately, the people of Idirium were rather boring and not terribly observant. He despaired of ever learning anything when one gentleman recalled meeting Aven. He'd apparently stopped the man's son from running into the path of a carriage, and when the man went to thank him, he realized Aven couldn't speak. That was sometime yesterday afternoon, but the man had no idea where Aven appeared to be going to or where had gone afterward.

It wasn't much, but it was at least confirmation that he was in the right place. He'd gotten all he could out of this crowd and was probably better off just getting some sleep and resuming his search in daylight. He'd sail circles around the place if he had to - they were bound to get into the water at some point.

All was quiet as he climbed up to the deck. The crew was either searching or finding their own recreation. Hook rolled his head tiredly on his neck, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep yet. He headed toward the bow so that he could sit and look out over the water, but only made it as far as the mainmast when his legs started moving of their own volition. He felt a strong pulling sensation from his middle, and every nerve ending in his body seemed to come alive.

She sat at the bow with her back against the railing and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was turned out to sea, but he could tell now that she was humming, a sad, forlorn sort of song. His legs kept him moving, pulling him forward. She must've heard his steps because she turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was him, and she stopped her song abruptly, causing him to totter unsteadily as he regained his senses.

They stared at each other across the dozen or so feet of space between them. Her eyes were large and luminous, and her mouth was parted as if in surprise.

"A bit of warning would have been nice. Then again, if you'd have just sung a little louder, I would have likely felt that all the way from the tavern." Hook walked forward cautiously, stopping a foot or so away and leaning against the rail.

"I'm here." She said, softly.

"I can see that. And I'm very glad that you are. I suppose the question is 'why'?"

Rina looked back out to sea again. "You sent word that you were looking for me. And a certain brother of mine told me that I should come."

Hook nodded. "A wise man, your brother."

She turned back to look at him. "I've answered your question. Now you answer mine: why are you looking for me?"

Hook reached into his shirt, pulling out the pouch and reaching inside to retrieve the sea diamond. He held it out to her. "Because I have something of yours."

Rina looked at him warily. "You bought it back?"

"I never sold it, love. I was just being a prickly bastard with you because I was so bloody angry that you left me." He dropped the sea diamond back into the pouch.

Rina was silent, her eyes holding his. He moved in a step closer.

"You should have told me that you gave me your heart. Or better, you should have never left and then given me your heart in person. What if I _had_ sold it? I would never have forgiven myself."

She looked down at the deck. "I apologize for that. I honestly thought you knew. We know all about sea captains. I thought surely they knew all about us, as well." She got to her feet, but stayed an arm's length away.

"Do you remember the first time I called you by your name? The night I healed your head?"

"Yes. No one's called me Killian in a very long time."

"I know." She turned her face into the breeze, closing her eyes. "I swam alone that night, and as I was singing, the sea sang back." She looked at him, giving him one of her endearing half-smiles. "Do you remember me telling you that the sea carries the spirits of all those who are buried there?"

"You said that they can cause you sadness - if they died because they were drawn to your songs."

"That's true, but if they died for other causes, they can sing to us and we can share in their joys and memories. We hear their life's song and live it with them. That night, I sang, and your Milah sang back. That's how I learned your name. She was buried at sea, wasn't she?"

Hook stared at her, completely at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry. I know that must be hard for you to hear. But it's the truth. She loves you, Killian, and she doesn't like it that you're lonely. She told me not to give up on you."

He stared down at the deck, his eyes filling with tears. He couldn't have spoken if he tried, so he just nodded.

"And your brother, Liam. He's so very proud of you, Killian, of the man you've become. He said you lost your way for awhile, but he knew you'd stay true to who you were. He wants the best for you, always."

He dropped down to his knees on the deck, completely overcome, with his hand over his face. His shoulders shook as he tried and failed to keep the feelings at bay.

Rina stepped forward, dropping gracefully to her knees beside him. "You belong to the sea, and the sea sings for you, and in you. Is it any wonder I could love you as I do? Knowing the man that the sea knows you to be? Feeling it coursing through you as you hold me in your arms? Losing myself in the fathomless blue of your eyes?" She reached out, lifting his chin and carefully pushed the hair off of his forehead. "I was just afraid. We're not so good with words, you and I. I thought it would be better if you could decide to accept my love or not without all the words getting in the way."

Hook pulled her into his arms, holding her fiercely as the centuries-old grief spilled out of him, leaving him cleansed and overwhelmed at the same time. Finally, he lifted his head and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I love you, Rina."

"I know."

"You _know_?"

"Silly man," she said with a smile. "I can never hurt you with a song as long as you hold my heart, but my song will call to you if you love me."

"So you're able to bewitch me?"

"To some degree," She shrugged, "But not nearly enough to drive you to madness."

"I might disagree with that."

"And I can heal you, at least. That's a nasty cut on your face. Let me take care of it." She touched his cheek carefully, humming softly as she did so. His eyes slid closed as he felt the power of the sea swell within him, rushing through his blood. He opened his eyes as the song stopped, and his hand slid down to his leg.

"You took care of the ones on my legs as well."

She smiled. "I healed you all over. What happened to you?"

Hook gave her a crooked grin. "I had the pleasure of meetng, and then killing your betrothed. He won't be bothering you anymore."

"Killian!"

He held up his hand. "I'm fine, love. Especially now that I've got you as my personal physician."

"I can also sing songs that help you sleep, and cheer your mood, and help you remember, and a myriad of other useful things. I know dozens of songs that you might like to hear." She leaned in, grazing his mouth with hers. "I can even enhance what you're feeling in bed, if you'd like."

Hook's eyebrows lifted. "Bloody hell, woman. You'll kill me!"

She gave him a seductive look. "Care to try it and see?"

He brought his mouth down on hers with almost bruising force, sucking at her lips and tasting her on his tongue as his hand slid up to tangle in her hair. When he finally tore himself free, they were both gasping for air.

He pulled her to her feet, enveloping her in his arms again.

"I can't believe you're here. That you're mine, actually mine."

"You have my heart, Killian. I should think you could believe in that when you're wearing it around your neck."

Hook pulled the pouch back up. "We need to get this back inside you. I want it safe."

Rina shook her head with a smile. "It can't go back. Once I've given it, it's yours forever."

He raised an eyebrow, holding up the pouch. "This is hardly the place for a treasure this priceless."

She laughed lightly. "You really don't know much about us, do you?" Hook shook his head. She reached into the pouch, retrieving the gem, and with a gentle push, she settled it into his chest. He glowed blue for a moment, and then it was gone.

"I - I can _feel_ it." He stammered. "I can feel you. Right next to my heart." His eyes were wide, amazed.

"Keep it safe," she said, kissing him gently.

He pulled her into him, holding her tightly and burying his lips in her silky hair.

"Always."

###

They laid together, tangled in the sheets and each other, neither one of them wanting to let the other go. Hook kissed Rina's head as it rested on his chest, while her fingers made lazy circles on his stomach.

"Hmmmm." She said softly. "I can hear our heartbeats together. They sound wonderful."

"Can you really?" He asked with a smile. "It feels amazing, if you must know."

They were quiet a moment, content to just be.

"Rina?"

"Hmmmm?"

He reached down, pulling her up to lay beside him. He smoothed her hair back from her face before kissing her gently.

"Doesn't it feel...empty in there? Without your heart?"

She reached out, stroking his cheek with her hand as she replied softly:

"As long as you cherish my heart, Killian, you'll be the song that sings in me."


	35. Chapter 35 - Epilogue

"That's it, love, stay with me..." Hook pulled her down on him even as he thrust, wrapping his arms around her to keep her right where he wanted her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Rina was on his lap with her legs and arms wrapped around him. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Kill-i-an..." She panted. He responded by grasping her hip firmly and moving against her in a slow, grinding motion that sent her over the edge with a a startled cry. She pulled his hair hard as the spasms overtook her, biting down on his shoulder to muffle her scream. Eventually, her hips slowed and she sagged against him.

"Don't quit on me now, love," he chuckled.

She leaned back, breathing hard, with a devilish gleam in her eye. "You're going to pay for that," she said, and her hips began to move in time to the song she was humming low in his ear.

He sucked in a breath, his fingers digging into her hip as his other arm held her with crushing force. His body was enslaved, and she drew the pleasure from him with the force of a tidal wave, pulling raw, ugly sounds from his throat as he buried his head against her breasts and gave her everything, everything he had.

He surfaced some time later, and he was laying back on the bed with a very smug Rina smiling down at him.

"Am I dead?" He asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"Hardly."

"Well, it's a bloody good thing I've got a backup heart, let me tell you."

"That's right," Rina said, sliding down on top of him as his arms went around her. "So there'll be no excuses if I'm ready to start over again."

"Bloody hell." He chuckled, letting his arms flop down at his sides. "Give a man a bit of peace, will you love. I was up half the night."

"So was I, if you recall."

They both started at a sudden banging against the cabin door. Rina rolled off of him, and they both began reaching for their clothing.

"Damn. We've been found." Hook pulled on his pants and stuffed his feet into his boots.

"I didn't think Aven was going to be able to round them up for as long as he did." Rina said, pulling her dress over her head. "I suppose we'd better get out there."

Hook walked over to the cabin door and opened it, stepping back as his daughter tried to pull herself up by his boots.

"There's my girl!" He said, hoisting her up to eye level. Her blue eyes were wide with delight, and she squealed as he gave her drooly mouth a loud, smacking kiss. "There's my Lyra!" He nuzzled her dark hair and looked over his shoulder at Rina. "Did you see that? She very nearly stood! She'll be walking soon and then God help us."

Aven suddenly appeared in the doorway, his head bent at an odd angle as an angelic little boy with blonde hair and sea-blue eyes pulled his ear fiercely.

"Oh, no! Liam! Let go of your uncle's ear!" Rina shouted as she rushed over to take him from her brother's arms. "Sorry, Aven. We didn't mean to be so long."

Aven rolled his eyes and exited the cabin, shaking his head.

"I think he's done enough babysitting today." Rina said, ruefully. "I suppose we'll be up with them all night again, at least until they're done teething."

Hook was playfully swatting his daughter's hand away from his earring. "It'll be over soon enough, love."

"That's easy for you to say. You try nursing twins when they're cutting teeth."

Hook leaned over to give her a kiss, only to be thwarted by a raspberry-blowing little boy. "You could always ask Mr. Smee. Sometimes I wonder if he dreams they're his."

Rina gave him an exasperated look, then moved Liam to her hip so that she could make her way out onto the deck.

Three years they'd been sailing together, three years of loving and living and going wherever the wind and the tide sent them. It had been amazing. She was born of the sea and the earth and never could live entirely in both. Here on the ship, she had found where she belonged, and who she belonged with.

The extension of their family was a bit of a surprise, but only to her husband. She'd never had children before because a siren can only bear the children of the man who bears her heart. She hadn't expected twins, considering they were three-quarters human, but their mermaid and siren blood prevailed, and another generation of Gemini would be watching over the sailors on board.

Hook had taken Lyra up to the wheel deck, and was letting her have a hand at steering the ship. Their laughter carried on the breeze as she climbed the stairs to join them. Liam reached for the wheel, fighting his sister for it as Rina leaned into her husband.

"They've got the sea in their blood, Killian."

"Aye, they do." He said, in a most self-satisfied way.

He shifted his daughter into one arm as he slid the other around Rina's waist. Together they looked out over the horizon as the wind filled the sails and spray cooled their faces. He dropped a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Didn't I tell you we were going to have quite the adventure, you and I?"

* * *

_Thank you for sharing in Rina and Hook's adventure with me. Please believe me when I say that they surprised me as much as they did you sometimes. And now I'm thinking that it isn't right for Aven to be lonely, and in a town called Storybrooke, all sorts of interesting things can happen..._


End file.
